Whatever It Takes
by x0Edwardx0
Summary: AH Edward left Bella to follow his dream. He left everyone behind with no goodbye. Now they are both in Forks for the first time in 5 yrs How will the Cullens take to Edward being home? Will Bella be able to forgive him for both her & her daughters sake?
1. Welcome Home

BPOV

If someone had told me five years ago that I would be moving back to Forks, I would have deemed them insane. But here I am, 23 years old, and moving back to my childhood home to work at my old high school. Charlie, Jacob, and the Cullen's were thrilled, but I was a bit apprehensive. Of course I want to be back with my family, and it's not Forks per se that bothers me, it's just that when I am there everything reminds me of _him. _But it's not just about me anymore, I can't be selfish. Who am I kidding I haven't been able to think of just myself in five years.

Maybe I should explain. Forks High School is desperate for an English teacher, and who better to teach than a Forks Alumni. So fresh out of college, I have my first teaching job, of course it's not my ideal job, but it will help support us. I grew up in Forks, with my father Charlie and my mother Renee. When I was 12 my mom was diagnosed with breast cancer, that same week, the Cullen's moved in next door. They instantly became my second family, they moved across town a few months later, but I had my own room, Esme was a home decorator. One year later, my mom died, Charlie was a mess, and the Cullen's became my rock. But more specifically Edward was the one who was always there for me. Sure Alice was my best friend, shit she still is, but Edward and I had a certain connection. Tenth grade came, and hormones got the better of us, and he and I became an 'us'. Valentine's Day of our junior year we had sex for the first time, it was uncomfortable, but I remember him being the perfect gentleman. We weren't sex fiends, but it happened, and a lot. I mean, I loved him!

We lasted until the end of senior year, when he just disappeared. It was a week after prom. Of course his family had known where he went, but I was too angry to care. All I knew was that whatever he did had him traveling a lot, and he rarely talked to his family anymore. To this day I have no idea where Edward Cullen went off too, and it was that afternoon that I decided I didn't care, and that I never wanted anything to do with him. Again, my luck failed me. About three weeks later, I found out I was pregnant. Of course I tried to contact him, Alice even tried for me, but it just made things harder. He never called back, I knew it put a strain on their relationship and I told Alice to make up with him, but she's just as stubborn as me. At the end of the summer I went off to Berkley like I planned, Alice came with me and helped me with everything; she shared an apartment with me and everything. Nine months later, on March 7th, 2003, Kasey Elizabeth Swan was born. And it was the happiest day of my life!

"Mommy look were landing!!" My daughter yelled at me, while jumping up and down clapping her hands. Something she picked up from Alice of course.

"I see that baby, now you have to sit down or you'll fall off the plane."

"Silly mommy, you can't fall off a plane, unless the windows open."

I found myself staring at her, she was just too cute not to. Of course I may be a bit biased. She had my brown, curly hair, and my nose. Everything else is Cullen. She had _his_ eyes and charm along with perfect bone structure, and you would think she was the reincarnation of Alice, they are so much alike. My thoughts were interrupted with two of the most annoying girls' voices. They would put Jessica and Lauren to shame.

"OMG did you hear who is in first class? Ah he is so sexy. Did you know he wrote that Justin Timberlake song?"

"Yeah I know I heard, and it's a huge hit! He's sexy alright, that hair! Do you think we could sneak back there?

I ignored the rest. Poor guy, whoever he was.

Thirty minutes later, Kasey and I were walking towards two men. One huge, dark skinned with long hair, who was standing next to a short, chubby man with a mustache. "DAD! JACOB!"

"Bells!" They yelled at the same time.

"Wow you look great. Where is my perfect granddaughter?"

"I am right her grandpa!"

Charlie faked shock. "No way! My granddaughter is still a baby."

She was starting to get annoyed, she wasn't patient. "Grandpa! It is me. Kasey Elizabeth Swan. At your service."

"Well look at that, it is you. Come give grandpa a hug." It was moments like this I missed my mom the most.

While we were waiting for our luggage, Kasey went to pet the dog that was waiting with its owner.

"Be careful please!" That's another thing, she got my clumsiness.

"Don't worry Bells, I can see her." Jacob Black has been my best friend since I can remember. He was amazing through my pregnancy; he even drove out to California when she was born. He was like a brother to me, and Kasey absolutely adored him.

Our luggage was finally out, and I spotted Kasey trip over a man, who looked oddly familiar.

I went to call her but Jacob offered to go get her. I was talking to Charlie when Jake came back fuming.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Oooh mommy said a bad word. You have to put a dollar in the jar now."

"I will sweetie. Don't worry!"

Jake just glared at the door. "Nothing let's just go."

I let it go, for now, because I was finally going home. And all of a sudden with that thought I felt happy.

EPOV

The plane landed, and Emmett and I tried to get out as quickly as possible. I was going home after five long years. Of course, I had a lot to work out, with my family, and more importantly Bella. I know I have no right to still love her, but I do. Leaving that day was the biggest mistake of my life, and my biggest regret. But I was too young to realize that; that I had just left the best thing that ever happened to me. Senior year all of my dreams came true, so I thought. I was accepted to Julliard, something that I thought would never happen. No one even knew I had applied. I told my parents that that was my dream, they of course were supportive, but I hadn't told Bella. I couldn't see the disappointment on her face when I told her I had changed our plan. I just left, with no note, no letter, nothing. I thought I was doing the only thing I could, I knew that I would hold Bella back from what she loved. She would have followed me anywhere, and I couldn't subject her to that. Two years into college I was signed with a recording company as a writer, and surprisingly I was good at it. For the past three years, I have been writing songs for major artists. Sure not a lot of people actually look at the writers name, but it made my heart sore every time I heard one of my songs on the radio. Because they were inspired by her, she was always my muse, and every time I heard one, I hoped that she was listening and would somehow know that this was my love letter to her. _Yeah right Edward, she doesn't even know what you do for a living. _

I sighed. "Edward? I am going to get the luggage, wait here, and try not to get mobbed."

I had to laugh. Teenage girls were the worst, they see a few pictures of you and the Jonas Brothers or Britney Spears and they go crazy. Emmett always made me feel better. He was the only one in the family that actually talked to me. My parents stopped calling after a while, traveling always put me behind their schedule, and I could only talk when I called them. When I did they were polite, but it never got too personal. Alice was still pissed off, not that I blame her. I haven't talked to her in about six months. Every time she calls, she yells. The first time was the worst; it was about a month after I left. I heard someone crying in the background.

"Edward Anthony Cullen I freaking hate you so much right now! How could you do that, just pick up and leave? You didn't even say goodbye! You are the biggest douche bag I have ever met, how could you just leave them like that?!...Wait. He doesn't know?!" She was no longer talking to me.

"Have you tried calling him? Oh well this just sucks. Edward you messed up everything. Remember when you come home, if you come home, that you deserve everything you get." With that she hung up leaving me heartbroken and confused.

"Eddie, watch out!" I had heard Emmett yell, but it didn't register until the most adorable little girl tripped over my feet. I chuckled, that was something Bella would do. Where did Emmett go?

"Sorry Mister." Her face fell into a frown. She could Alice a run for her money.

"It's okay honey. Where are your mommy and daddy?"

"OH mommy is over there somewhere with grandpa and Jakey. I don't have a daddy." She paused and studied my face.

"Whoa! We had the same eyes! Mine are green just like yours. Mommy says that it isn't a very common color, that it was just Daddy and I that she has ever seen with eyes this color. Well now I can tell her you do too!" She was smart too. I was about to respond but someone yelled "Kasey". I knew that voice!

"Jacob Black, how have you been?" Suddenly his eyes narrowed and he didn't look like the friendly kid who used to chase after Bella. The little girl was distracted by the dog that was now licking her, and Emmett finally stepped up.

"Kasey, let's go now."

"She's adorable. Is she yours?"

"She might as well be, her good for nothing father is useless."

I heard Emmett groan beside me, and Kasey looked up, and her eyes got wide.

"Uncle Emmett!" and threw herself into his arms. What?

"Hey kiddo. How ya? You know Rosie misses you, you tell mommy that she has to stop by sometime this week."

"Okay Uncle Emmie." Jacob gave a half nod to Emmett.

"Kase, come on, we need to get home." With that, they walked away.

"Uncle? Whose kid is that?"

Emmett didn't look me in the eyes and told me it was a friend of Roses'. Something was totally messed up about that whole confrontation, WTF was going on?!

I took one last glance towards the way they had walked off in, and suddenly saw a glimpse of brown, but then it was gone. What a great welcome home!


	2. Broken

BPOV

We got home an hour later and I hadn't even realized how tired I was. Kasey on the other hand was off the wall thanks to the chocolate Jake gave her in the car. I walked into my room that I occupied as a child and a sense of déjà vu rushed through me. Memories of my mom, Edward, my whole life before California, before Kasey, were thrown at me all at once, I hadn't realized it then, but these moments were so empty. I didn't have Kasey, and now that I have her, I couldn't imagine my life without her. A part of me wished that he could be here to see how adorable she is, how much she reminds me of him, but then another part of me is still so angry. I couldn't talk to Alice, God knows she was furious. I remember when I took the pregnancy tests, that day felt so long ago.

"_Alice, are you home?" I walked into the Cullen household, a place I hadn't been in the past month. Too many memories. _

"_Hey Bella, so I was thinking maybe we can do some shopping you know like old times."_

"_Alice I'm pregnant." I blurted out before she got overly excited. She stopped breathing for a minute and then her eyes got angry and cold. _

"_I am going to KILL him! Where is my phone? OOO he is going to hear it from me." _

"_Alice calm down." But she didn't, she ran upstairs, and was on the phone leaving a message before I got the chance to tell her. _

"…_douche bag I have ever met, how could you just leave them like that?" I was scared to know what was said before I got here. By now I was crying, sobbing is more like it. I didn't want her to fight with him; this wasn't her burden to bear. _

"_Alice please, he doesn't know I just took the test. Please just hang up so we can talk." _

"_Wait. He doesn't know?!" I shook my head. _

"_Have you tried calling him?" _

"_Of course, but if he doesn't answer for you he's not going to answer for me." _

"_Oh well this just sucks. Edward you messed up everything. Remember when you come home, if you come home, that you deserve everything you get." I had never seen Alice so angry, but then her face softened and she turned to me and said "OMG we can go shopping for it. Bella, this is going to be so exciting. We can set up a nursery in the apartment in Cali; I am going to be an aunt!" _

_With that Alice went into detail about how she was going to set up the room, while I sat in Edward's bed, silently asking him why. _

"Mommy, are you okay?"

"Yeah sweetie, I am fine. Just a lot of memories in this room, that's all."

"Memories with daddy?" I never told Kasey her father's name, she knew that the Cullen's were her family no matter what, just that daddy was busy, and as much as he wanted to see her, couldn't.

I smiled softly. "Yes memories with your daddy. Now how about we get ready for bed?"

Tomorrow was my first day with Esme and Alice and their shop, and I had to stop by the house tomorrow to drop Kasey off with Emmett and Rose. I helped Kasey get into her Belle pajamas, and tucked her in.

"Oh mommy, I forgot to tell you! I ran into a man today, actually I tripped into a man, and he had the same eyes as me! Isn't that amazing! I thought my eyes were a very different kind of green."

"You did? Well that is very cool. But now it's time for bed! I will see you in the morning." I kissed her on the cheek and went to find Jacob. I found them in the kitchen, talking about sports.

"So Jake are you going to tell me why you were so pissed today?"

Charlie cleared his throat and sent Jake a look I couldn't decipher. "Bells it was nothing, I just saw that man with her, and I got nervous. It was nothing, just trust me."

"Fine I am letting this go, but that doesn't mean I believe you."

"Well it's getting late; I guess I should get going. Bells, it's nice to have you home!"

"You too Jake. I'll call you later this week, and we can bring her to the beach or something." When Jake left, and I was about to go to bed, Charlie stopped me.

"Bells it's really good to have you home. I really missed you, and it's nice to have Kasey here. But I have a concern."

"What's that dad?"

"Well I was just wondering if you were ever planning on telling Edward, I mean he does have a right to know. Do not get me wrong I love you, and I know he hurt you, I am not telling you to forgive him, because trust me I want to kill him for what he did to you, but he is her father, just because he is in her life, doesn't mean he has to be in yours." That was unexpected, as were the cries that started to escape my throat.

"Dad, I know. I want her to know her father. It's just so hard, to think that he would be around and it wouldn't be for me. It sounds selfish and horrible, but I wouldn't be able to be in the same room as him."

"Bells, you are a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for. You raised a baby all on your own, you are the most selfless person I have ever met, and I know it'll be hard. Just call him, you never know."

That night I laid in bed and without my head really processing, I dialed the phone number I thought I would never dial again. Hopefully he changed his number in the past five years.

EPOV

I pulled up to the three story house I thought I would never see again. I still wasn't sure if this was a good idea, just showing up with no notice, but prayed that that it would go well.

"Listen Edward, there are some things you should know. Now it's not my place to tell you, so I am not going to, but don't act so surprised if this isn't the 'welcome home' you thought might happen."

"Don't worry Em, if I get out of this alive I will be pleasantly surprised."

Emmett walked into the house and called that 'we' were home. The first thing I saw was a blur throw itself straight at Emmett.

"Em finally, its been forever. Now what is this big surprise?" Oh Alice, how I missed you. I cleared my throat and she froze with her back to me.

"Hi Alice, how are you?" She slowly turned and I have never been more afraid for my life. She may be small but…actually she put on a little weight.

"How are you? HOW ARE YOU?! You are gone for five years, with hardly any contact and all you have to say is how are you? I should skin you alive, Edward. Do you have any idea how pissed I am? No you don't because you didn't even have the balls to pick up the phone and call your sister!"

She was cut off mid rant when a tall, blonde man came downstairs, telling her to calm down, or she would wake the baby. BABY?! He stood in front of me and held out his hand.

"Hi I am Jasper Whitlock, Alice's husband."

I stood there for a good ten minutes staring at Jasper and my sister, who had a smug smile on her face. She got married without even letting me know, and holy shit, she had a baby, and didn't tell me! I'm an uncle!

"I'm sorry, I'm being rude. I am Edward Cullen, Alice's brother."

"Brother? You are no brother of mine Edward, your brotherly duties were canceled the minute you walked away from me, from all of us!" She was sobbing now into Emmett's chest.

"Alice I am sorry, you have no idea how sorry I am for leaving, but you have to understand…"

"NO I don't have to understand, because you never gave me a chance to understand. You just left. And don't look at me like that, yeah I got married, surprise. And guess what? I have a child, a baby boy, and you know his name? It's _**Anthony**_; I named him after a part of you, because I love you. But you don't get to say you're sorry, you lost that chance."

I understood where she was coming from, but how could she not tell me she was getting married? Alice must have read my mind.

"Because you never answered your damn phone, because you would rather be out there writing music for rich people then sing to her sister on her wedding day. Maybe you should have checked the 100 messages we all left for you." With that she ran upstairs with Jasper chasing after her. I don't know how long I stood there, but all of a sudden I was being engulfed into a hug_. Esme._

"Edward, please tell me you are really here!"

"Yeah mom, it's me. I am so sorry…"

"NO, don't say sorry, I am your mother and I love you. As long as you are home, but you have a lot of things to make up for."

"Yeah I know I do, Alice hates me. Rose will probably never speak to me again, and Bel…" I trailed off realizing how hard it was to say her name.

"Yes Bella, you can say her name dear, it's not going to kill you."

"I think it might mom. You have no idea how much pain I feel just thinking about her, thinking about the pain I caused her. She will never forgive me and I don't expect her to, but I need to see her, now."

"DON'T GO NEAR HER EDWARD!" Alice again.

"You don't even know the damage you left, there is more to Bella now, she isn't the sad, weak girl you left all alone. She has grown, she is stronger, she is confident, and she is happy. You will not go and ruin that for her. Remember what I told you, you deserve whatever you get, but she doesn't, she does not deserve to be put in that position again. And when you leave again, it will be all of us that pick up the pieces." Again she just walked away leaving me speechless. That is when I noticed Emmett and Esme whispering in the corner, I picked up pieces like 'Kasey' and 'surprise'. Figuring it wasn't my place to eavesdrop anymore I made my way up to my room. I stopped outside Alice's door, where I heard her singing to her baby, one of my songs, and my heart broke even more. I didn't deserve to be part of this family anymore, Alice was right I did lose my chance at everything, and I didn't deserve to be happy.

I plopped down on my bed, staring at the pictures on my wall. Some of the family, but most of Bella and I. Then I found my favorite the one I have been picturing in my head for the past 5 years. It was Valentine's Day, and we were just coming back from the meadow. Alice was on the porch with Rose, and Bella tried to hide behind me to avoid questioning. They of course, jumped down the stairs, and I picked Bella up and pulled her to my chest. In the picture, I was looking down at her adoringly, while she had her head on my chest her eyes closed, a smile on her perfect face, her hand clutching my shirt. It was then that I vowed to protect her forever. Man what an ass I am, and a hypocrite.

"That's my favorite."

I looked up into the swollen eyes of my sister, who had a small smile.

"Yeah it's mine too."

"Can I come in?" I gestured her in and to the bed, but she sat on the couch by my window.

"Look Edward, I am sorry about yelling at you. Actually no I am not, that was Esme telling me to apologize. But I am not going to because I didn't do anything. But I said somethings that I shouldn't have. You are still my brother and I love you to death. I took your leaving the hardest, I am not going to sugar coat it for you, but I was a mess. I tried to stay strong for…everyone, but one day I finally broke down. It was in the diner we used to go every Sunday, that's where I met Jasper. I was home for break, and he was stopping by to see his cousin, Rose actually, and he helped me. I owe him so much and I love him so much. I am sorry that you didn't get to come to the wedding. But we sent an invitation to every address we had, and we called, you don't know how many messages I left you, begging you to come. But you never called me back, and I took that personally, that a part of you just got up one day and forgot all about us. You are my brother and these past five years have been really hard, but I want you to know I never stopped loving you, I was just really angry." She let out a sigh of relief, almost like she had been holding this in a while, but she wouldn't look me in the eyes. So I walked over to her and sat next to her, much to her protests, I pulled her onto my lap.

"Alice, you have to know, that I would never, never, walk away from you. I know my actions don't support my statement, but you are too important to me to lose. You are my sister, my best friend, and as much as it hurts that I wasn't at your wedding, I don't take offence. I understand completely where you are coming from. I will do everything in my power to make this up to you; you just have to trust me again. I am not leaving, not now, not ever. I missed five years with my family, no more." She broke down and finally wrapped her tiny arms around me. Five years away from this? What was I thinking?

Just then my cell phone rang interrupting the moment. Alice went to move, but I just told her to let it go to voicemail.

"Edward, it may be important, don't you know better than to not answer your phone?" She teased.

"Alright hold on. Um Alice do you know 555-0325?" She froze for the second time tonight. Then sighed.

"Edward, that's Bella."


	3. Bringing on the Heartache

EPOV

I didn't know how to react. Bella, my Bella was calling me after five long years away from her. I didn't know if I should cry or break out into song and dance.

"Alice, why is she calling me?" She gave me a smile and shrugged, while walking out of the room.

"I don't know Edward, answer it and find out." Gulp! Here goes nothing.

"Hello?" I heard heavy breathing on the other end, and waited.

"Bella I know you're there, just please answer me."

"Hii Edward. How are you?" My face broke out into a grin, her voice sounded as soft and melodic as it used to.

"I am doing well Bella, how are you?" She sighed.

"Look Edward, I didn't call to make small talk okay? I know that you probably won't be around in a while, and since I am back at Forks, I guess it's time that I finally told you."

"Bella I am in Forks right now. I am home…for good. Bella I came back for you." This could go either way, either she'll demand to never talk to me again, or she will forgive me.

"You are back? Like for good? Oh shit Oh shit!"

"Mommy you said a bad word, actually 3 bad words, you have to be four dollars in the jar now." Mommy? Bella has a child? I knew it was too good to be true, she wouldn't wait for me. Had I expected her to? I just up and left, this was probably her 'closure' phone call or whatever those Lifetime movies call it.

"Yes I did baby, I will put the money in the jar tomorrow. Go back to sleep. Look Edward, this changes a lot knowing that you are back in town. Ill um…I'll call you back?" I was just about to answer but she hung up. I raced to find Alice, I needed to know now whether or not this was true.

"ALICE! ALICE! I need you…NOW!"

"What is the matter with you, he's sleeping."

"Does Bella have a child?" She sighed and ran her hands through her very short hair. She didn't say anything, and that was all I needed to know. So I walked away; I grabbed my keys to my Volvo and walked away, ignoring my families calls.

A few minutes later I found myself in front of Bella's house but down the street in case Charlie was up. The light in her room was off, so I assumed her to be sleeping. When the front door opened, my breath caught and my heart came alive after five years. There was my Bella, looking as beautiful as ever, she hadn't changed that much; her hair was still brown with beautiful curls. Her skin was the same, pale complexion, and her body; well let's just say it still turned me on. Her arms were wrapped around her middle, a classic Bella stance when she was upset, and it looked like she was crying. As she began walking and I realized I had gotten out of the car and was following her…keeping a safe distance; and I finally realized where we were going.

BPOV

O CRAP! He's home. Who does he think he is, telling me he 'came back for me'? I waited around for his dumbass to finally come to his senses and he didn't, why now? When I was ready to move on with my life, did he have to come back and ruin that? I sighed and looked at my daughter; this was not going as expected. I knew coming home would be hard, but I hadn't expected him to actually be here. What are the odds? I slipped out of bed and decided it was time for a little walk. So I through on jeans and sneakers and slipped out the door, and walked the familiar route to the cemetery. I needed my mom.

A few minutes later I was standing at my mother's grave, crying like I was 13 again, and she had just died. Only this time I was alone, there was no one here to comfort me, and the one who I wanted most, broke my heart.

"Mom, I need you so badly. I don't know what to do. First I should apologize that I haven't been here to visit you, I know it's been a while. But it was just too hard to come back here and be reminded. I miss you so much. Kasey asked about you the other day, she is so smart mom, and beautiful. You would be spoiling her rotten, and I know she would just adore you. What am I going to do? I can't tell him, it was easier when I thought he wasn't going to be around, but now we're going to be in the same town for God knows how long. Help me please." I waited, but then it all came back to me, that my mom couldn't answer me, I was on my own. That was when I broke down. I faintly remember someone calling me name. I looked up to see Alice and Emmett coming towards me.

"Bella, honey. Come on you need to get up." After a few minutes I threw myself into the arms of my best friend. She was my constant, besides Kasey, she kept me from falling apart.

"Alice? What are you doing here?" She hesitated and looked at Emmett.

"Charlie called, said you went out. I figured you would be here. Come on, Kasey is worried. Let Emmett carry you." I was too tired and distressed to care, so I gave in. I must have been really tired, because I thought I saw a silver Volvo drive pass, then I passed out.

The next morning I woke up with a pounding head ache, with a faint recollection of what happened last night. I looked at the clock it was 830, Kasey would be getting up soon, and I needed to get her over to the Cullen's. Oh that just reminded me of last night. Edward, my mom, and me breaking down, and my friends having to carry me back to the house. Yes it was déjà vu all over again.

"Kasey, it's time to get up. We're going to see Uncle Em and Aunt Rose today." Then it hit me, Edward would probably be at the house. I got my cell phone and called Alice.

"Alice what am I going to do? I'm going to drop her off and he'll figure it out."

"Bella take a deep breath. Calm down, Edward will be in Port Angeles all day; he had some business to finish up. Just bring her over, I promise he will not see her." That made me feel better. After saying goodbye, and making plans to meet at the office at 11, I went to wake up Kasey again.

"Kasey, come on! We need to get you pretty!" She shot out of bed, any excuse to get 'pretty'.

An hour later, we were heading over to the Cullen's.

"Grandpa!" I watched as Carlisle picked his granddaughter up with a look of admiration on his face.

"Kasey Elizabeth, you are getting bigger and bigger every time I see you, and prettier! Bella you look wonderful. Come on in, Esme already left, but she told you to take your time, no rush today."

I walked in and saw Rose and Emmett in the kitchen. "Hey Rose, Em."

"Oh hey squirt."

"BELLA! You look amazing! How are you?!"

"I'm great Rose, how about you?" After catching up for a few minutes I headed towards the office, already I missed my little girl. Only 6 more hours.

EPOV

Last night I sat and watched the love of my life breakdown, and I felt so helpless so I called Alice, I knew Bella would accept help from her. It broke my heart to watch Emmett carry her the way I used to, it should've been me last night, but I went and messed up my chance. I had heard bits and pieces of her speech. She spoke so highly of her daughter, it was apparent that Bella loved her child unconditionally. I heard her asking how she could tell 'him' now. Who is he?

_Edward _I scolded myself, _it is not your right to care anymore. Remember what you did to her, what Alice said. _I was interrupted again by my phone, I have answered every phone call that came in, just in case.

"Edward, I need you out of the house today, do you think you could go to Port Angeles and just hang out?"

"Alice that is ridiculous, I just got home. I haven't even seen dad yet!"

"Yes I know but I really need you to do this favor for me please." I hated when she begged.

"Fine, I'll go, but you owe me an explanation." I hung up and once again headed out of the house. All I wanted to do was sleep, I was up all night outside Bella's house, just watching, making sure she didn't leave again.

Around 4 o clock, Port Angeles was getting old, and I needed to get home. When I got there, I saw Emmett in the back playing with a little kid. My heart sped up; she couldn't be Bella's could she? As I got closer I realized that it was the same girl as the one in the airport.

"Hey Em, who is this?" He stopped all of a sudden, and looked rather uncomfortable.

"Hi I am Kasey. I know you; you have the same eyes as me." I stared at Emmett suspiciously, and then quickly turned my attention back to Kasey. I took a minute to take her in, she had to be Bella's; she had her hair and her nose. Not to mention it would explain the tripping at the airport.

"I am Edward, it is very nice to meet you Kasey. Yes we do seem to have the same eyes."

"Do you want to play with me and Emmie?" Emmett answered for me.

"Actually I have to go help Aunt Rose, will you be okay?" I wasn't sure if he was asking me or Kasey but we both nodded. When he walked away Kasey turned to me. She seemed to be in deep thought and she was biting her bottom lip, like Bella.

"How old are you Kasey?"

"I am five years old." Five? That couldn't be possible that would mean that Bella…OMG

"Kasey it's time to go. We can't keep…" Speak of the devil. I was afraid to turn around.

"Mommy, come meet Edward, he's the man with my…"

"Kasey come on in the house for a minute." This time it was Rose. She just skipped off; she was very graceful when she wasn't tripping. I watched her and didn't turn around until she was in the house. When I did I saw my Bella sitting there, tears in her eyes, looking at the ground.

"She's adorable." Her head snapped up.

"Thank you, I think so too." I had to chuckle a little, not just to alleviate the situation a little but because she was still the same Bella.

"Well we should be going. Good bye Edward." WHAT?

"You can't leave! Bella we need to talk." She was getting angry.

"No we don't Edward. There is nothing to talk about. You left, I moved on, you moved on, it all seems pretty clear enough to me."

"Bella, who is her father?" For some reason I didn't want to know this answer. But it was not what I expected.

"He was no one, he is no one."

"When was she born?" I saw her flinch a little and she mumbled something that sounded like March 2004. I did the math in my head, and was appalled. Damn, Bella didn't even wait until June passed.

"Wow Bella, I didn't take you for the sleeping around type. You couldn't have waited until I was out of the state?" Her eyes got wide as she finally looked at me for the first time in five years.

"What are you trying to say Edward?"

"I am saying that I had just left, if my calculations are correct, she was conceived in June. I left in the middle of June, and you didn't even wait to see if I was coming back." Of course I didn't mean any of this, just the thought of someone else touching her, kissing her made me sick.

"YOU WERENT COMING BACK! YOU MADE THAT PERFECTLY CLEAR WHEN YOU LEFT WITH NO NOTE, NO GOODBYE. DO NOT SIT AND TALK ABOUT SHIT THAT YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT." Her voice got quiet again, and I could barely hear her.

"You made it clear that you wanted nothing to do with me, that you didn't love me. And how dare you excuse me of sleeping around, for all you know I loved the guy, he could have been the best guy in the world, but then turned around to be a complete ass, someone I didn't even know. Now I have a dinner with Jacob, I have to go."

With that she walked away, and I couldn't will myself to go after her, because once again I messed up. She thought I didn't love her? Was she insane? How does she not know, my whole pathetic life has revolved around her and that she was the last person I had slept with? Then I realized something.

Jacob? She was going to see Jacob, and then I remembered the airport incident. And somehow everything that had occurred since I have been home made sense, hell even Alice's phone call made sense.

"_How could you just leave them?" _

"_Mine are green just like yours. Mommy says that it isn't a very common color, that it was just Daddy and I that she has ever seen with eyes this color" _

"_She's adorable, is she yours?"  
_"_She might as well be, her good for nothing father is useless." _

"_Look Edward, there are some things you should know. Now it's not my place to say…" _

It was all in front my face, and I didn't even realize it. Of course she was conceived in June, it was prom night, and I had just accused Bella of sleeping around; when really Kasey was…mine.

BPOV

We got to Jacob's a little while later, but I couldn't seem to be able to move out of my car. I told Charlie that I needed to clear my head, and I walked down to the beach. Edward had accused me of sleeping around; he thought Kasey was a result of a one night stand. How could he be so freaking stupid? She's the exact image of him, especially when he was a baby. Maybe it was better this way, now I don't have to tell him and I won't feel so bad.

That was definitely not how I wanted my first encounter with Edward Cullen to go; of course I didn't expect us to be running into each other's arms after five years. A part of me had hoped it would be that easy. He was playing hot and cold, on the phone he was coming back for me, not to me but for me. And now he thinks I am a slut. I couldn't let him play this game again, I was done. As much as I loved him, I couldn't subject myself to that pain again. I vowed that I would get over Edward Cullen, and I was going to. He made it clear he never truly loved me, now all I have to do is fall out of love with him. Should be pretty easy. Right?


	4. Follow You Down

EPOV

It had been two weeks since I figured out Kasey was my daughter. I finally talked to my whole family, and things were getting better, with them at least; Bella wasn't talking to me. Which I understand completely I fucked up and I knew that, but I needed her to talk to me. We had fallen into a routine, one in which she avoided me as much as possible. Kasey had started a dance class, which took up most of her afternoon while Bella worked; at least that is what Esme was telling me. Esme swears it's nothing personal.

"_Sweetie, this isn't Bella trying to keep you away from your daughter, for all she knows you still think she slept with random guys. Kasey begged for dance classes, this isn't Bella's doing. _

"_I don't know mom, its weird all of a sudden, she doesn't have to come by anymore. I know she's avoiding me, but I have a right to know my daughter." _

"_Yes Edward I understand that, but I am sorry, because it is Bella's decision. I am your mother and I love you, but I love her too, and Kasey very much. You made a mistake and now you must suffer the consequences. Things will get better, I know, I am your mother." _

That was at the beginning of the week, and now I was getting restless. More precious time was being wasted, not only with Kasey but with Bella. For some odd reason I was giving a chance to make this up to her, and I was going to take advantage of that. I had to plan something. I needed to show Bella just how much I love her, and how much she means to me. I needed to remind her of what we had, and that I was sorry I ever gave her any doubts. I needed Alice!

APOV

This is getting ridiculous! I haven't been able to look at Bella all week, she looks too sad. I knew what happened with Edward and I knew that it was bothering her more than she would admit. And Edward wasn't doing any better; he locked himself in his room for a week, only coming out to eat. I know that he tried to call Bella after the incident, but she was stubborn, she wasn't planning on talking to him any time soon.

"Alice? Do you think I am being stupid?"

I sighed; finally, maybe she was ready to talk about this.

"No Bella I don't, but I think you are being stubborn. Don't take this the wrong way or anything but you need to talk to him, hear him out. It might surprise you, what he has to say. He sat down with all of us last week, and we all talked about everything, he knows he made a mistake, but he is here now. Why waste anymore time?"

She was biting her bottom lip that was a good sign that meant she was thinking.

"Does he know?"

"Yes, he does. He finally pulled his head out of his ass and figured it out. You would think for someone so smart, he would have figured it out sooner." She smiled.

"I missed your smile. I miss you, and I know Kasey wants to see mom and dad, so please bring her over for dinner tonight, introduce her to Edward, and see how things go."

"I guess we could do dinner, it won't hurt right?"

"No it won't. Come over around 7. And Bella, he will be on his best behavior I promise"

With that she left, and pulled out my phone to text Edward.

"_Phase one complete, don't mess this up!" _

EPOV

Alice let me know that the first part of the plan, the easy part was complete. That meant that Bella was coming over tonight, I wasn't sure what her plans were, whether or not she was going to tell Kasey, but it didn't matter, she was coming.

Later that night around 6, I was sitting in my room getting dressed when Carlisle came in.

"Hey son. Got a minute?" I nodded and he sat down on the bed.

"Look Edward, no one is really sure what Bella's plans are, but you can't just jump on her the minute she walks in the door okay? We will do our part in this plan of yours, but she is like my daughter, you need to be extra careful with her feelings. Just ease your way into this alright?"

"Sure dad, no problem."

"And Edward, I really hope this works out for you. We all know how much you love her, and somewhere deep down she does too. So just give her whatever she asks. If its time, tell her you will wait. Just don't let your temper get the best of you." I sighed, no pressure or anything. I was just realizing that if this went wrong, if Bella decided not to forgive me, that I wouldn't be the only one to suffer. The whole family would take the hit, because I was an ass five years ago.

"Thanks Dad, I appreciate the advice."

BPOV

I was a nervous wreck! I decided against telling Kasey about Edward, I would see how tonight went first. We were sitting in front of the Cullen house, she was getting impatient with me, I could tell by the look on her face. About ten minutes later she let out a huge sigh.

"Mommy, we've been sitting here for a while and my tummy is growling. Can we go in now?"

"Yes honey, let's go get this over with." As we were getting out of the car, I realized Emmett and Rose's car wasn't here, that's weird. We got up to the front door and a very excited Alice was standing there.

"Auntie Alice, you look so pretty! Got a date?" We both laughed.

"I sure do, now come in and go get Uncle Jasper, we have to leave soon."

"What do you mean, you have to leave?" Now I was getting nervous, I couldn't do this without Alice.

"Jazz and I have date night tonight, only we are taking Anthony, oh and Kasey of course."

"WHAT?! No you are not. I need you both here!" She was about to respond when Kasey came back looking rather excited.

"Mommy, did you know Jazzy and Alice are taking me to Sports Time?!" That was low! Bribing my daughter with her favorite place, that's a low blow even for Alice.

"No I didn't, well then I guess mommy can go home then." That was when Esme and Carlisle came in, in their coats also. What the hell is going on?

"I would rather you stay Bella, please. For me?" Oh no Esme! She was always my weakness; they know I would do anything for her! I sighed. What if no one was here, why would I stay?

"Um if everyone is going out then why am I here?"

"Well we have a surprise for you. Now when we leave head out to the back porch." I sighed. There was no getting out of this one, and then I figured it out, Edward would be here. Me and Edward. ALONE! Oh shit, I was not ready for this. I wonder what the chances of me getting to my car and making a run for it.

"Don't even think about it Bella, I can see you contemplating, don't push me, I will just drag you back. You will wait here until we leave and then go into the back. Remember just listen to what he has to say."

"Fine, but one wrong statement and I am out of here. Now everyone go so I can get this over with. Kasey, please be a good girl for Uncle Jazz and Auntie Alice. I love you." Then they left, THEY ACTUALLY LEFT ME! Once I heard the cars start, I started walking towards the back porch, and suddenly had the feeling I was going to throw up. I opened the sliding door, and stopped dead in my tracks. There in the back yard, were four round tables, all lined up, each with flowers and candles on them. There was a note attached to the railing, I opened it and saw the familiar handwriting.

_My Dearest Bella, _

_I am so glad that you decided to stay. If you are reading this then that means you are now looking out into the back yard, hopefully everything is set up as perfect as I hoped. Love, I need you to know that I never meant to hurt you. When I left, I was being selfish, I was thinking of myself. I got a chance to follow my dream, and I thought leaving you would allow you to follow yours also. What I learned was that my dreams were never complete if you were not with me. I really hope that you will allow me to make a proper apology, and I promise I will explain everything in full…later. But right now I want you to go down to the tables and read every note that is there. Take your time, we have all night. _

_Edward. _

I walked down to the tables. On the first on there was a piece of paper, along with a picture of Edward and I right when we first met. It was a few days after they moved in, Edward and I were sitting on the porch swing; he was reading to me. I was leaning into his side with my head on his shoulder, and he had one arm around me, the other holding the book.

_Bella, I believe that this was the first picture we ever took together. I remember the first day we met, do you? You were helping your dad bring in fishing gear, and your foot got caught in the net. I had been watching you from my driveway; of course you were too busy making a bigger knot that you didn't realize I was there. I know we were only twelve but I think I knew then that you and I were meant to be together. We had a connection that no one could break, and you made me feel things I never thought were possible. I walked over to your car, and you said "My foot is stuck, but don't be alarmed things like this happen to me all the time." _

_And I replied, "Well I really hope so because I have always wanted to save a beautiful girl." I was twelve what can I say? But Bella what I realized is that I never had to save you; you were strong enough for both of us. If anything you saved me and I hope one day you will realize that. _

The next table had the same set up. This picture was our first kiss, Alice had been sneaky enough to get the picture with us not realizing it. Of course we had other things on our minds. We were sitting under the tree in their back yard, it was a rare nice day in Forks. I was leaning against Edward, in between his legs. When I looked up and realized how close we were, I suddenly went to move but he stopped me, and pulled me right against him and kissed me.

_Thank God for Alice. I am glad she caught this moment, it was our first kiss, and it was amazing. I don't think I can convey on paper what I felt that day. It was like a part of me was waking up for the first time. You and I fit so perfect together. That feeling stayed with me every day I was away. Of course I was angry with myself that I had hurt you, and I know you still have no idea where I was or what I was doing, but I hope that you will give me the chance to explain. But I hope this picture reminds you how we felt whenever we were together, I hope that it gives you that little skip in your heart, or makes you shaky with nerves just like it does for me. Because Bella, you make my heart skip, every time I see you. Five years apart and that has not changed. _

I was crying now, and I didn't know if I had the will to move onto the next table, but I did. I needed this; maybe it would act as some kind of closure. The next picture was prom night, when I saw it, a sob escaped my throat. It was right after we left for their cabin in the mountains, it was the night Kasey was conceived. That made me smile.

_Ah Prom night. I think that this picture says it all, we were very much in love. Until recently I thought this night was magical for reasons of unimportance, but now I understand that this night was magical because this the night I became a father. Had I known that earlier I would have been here in a heartbeat. Bella you have no idea how many times I tried to come back to you, but I was all over the place, and I knew you were angry. I wasn't sure if I would be welcome back into your life. I lasted a week in New York, and I was ready to come home, situations out of my control stopped me. Just know that my heart was always with you, I haven't been able to even look at another woman without thinking of you. Know that you were the last woman I was ever with and the last woman I ever want to be with. Know that I am so terribly sorry about EVERYTHING. I need you to understand that I loved you when I left, I still love you very much._

The last table I was surprised didn't have a picture, but there was a note.

_I am sure you are wondering why this table has no picture. And I was hoping that if we were able to get past this, and you were able to forgive me and all of the stupid mistakes I have made that we could take one; me, you, and Kasey, together. Bella, I want to start my life with you, I know I am being a bit presumptuous with all of this. I want you to feel comfortable around me, I want to be able to gain your trust. I realize it is going to take more than one night for me to do that, but it's a step in the right direction. So please if you think you are ready to talk this out with me, turn around. If not you can take the path to the front, I will not stop you if that is what you really want. I leave the decision up to you, just know that I will always be in the wings, waiting for you, and if I can't have you, then know that I will not bother you, but I will always be there. I love you._

I had no idea what to do! I wanted to turn around so badly and just listen to what he had to say, but the other part of me, the part that he broke, was telling me to run and never turn back. Could I do that? Just run away and never see Edward Cullen again? No I couldn't, but I also couldn't let him hurt me again, and I definitely couldn't have him hurting Kasey. What am I going to do?!

EPOV

I watched from the door, as Bella made her way to each table. I watched as she made her way to the third table and listened to her sob. I knew this would be hard for her but she needed to know how I felt. Then as she picked up the last note, I held my breath and waited. She stood there for a few minutes, holding the letter, and when she put it down she started to walk away. My heart broke all over again, she was leaving. Of course I gave her the choice, but I thought she would give me a chance. I guess I was being overly confident. I sighed and started to walk back into the house, when I realized she had stopped at the gate, again I thought I was going to pass out from lack of oxygen, and as she slowly turned around, I let out a small sigh.

"Bella" I breathed. I am sure she heard it because her grip on the gate become tighter, she seemed to be contemplating again. Just turn around Bella, turn around, and give me one glance. C'mon, I know you want to, please I am begging you. As if she read my mind, she turned around, a small cry escaping her throat when she saw me standing there. I wasn't sure who made the first move and I really didn't care, because soon we were standing in front of one another, just staring into each other's eyes.

I didn't know what possessed me to do it, but I reached and caressed her cheek like I used to. She leaned into my touch and closed her eyes.

"Edward." As soon as she said my name, it was like she realized something for the first time.

"I'm sorry I can't do this."

"NO BELLA! You turned around, you know a part of you wants this. Please don't go, I need you to hear me out. Hear me out and then you can leave if you want, just please give me the chance I missed five years ago."

* * *

**Authors Note: Alright people! Heres the next chapter. But i need some help; see i have this story going 2 ways and i cant decide which one i want, i meani have an idea of the way i want it to go but i decided to leave it up to you guys.. So for the next chapter i have 2 drafts; one Bella stays and the other she goes. You guys decide which one you want, but ill be honest when i say if you want her to stay, the story will move along faster. So let me know and hopefully i update tomorrow! REVIEW PLEASE! **


	5. I Stay In Love

**Alright guys. Thanks for reviewing i really appreciate it! i am so glad you all like the story. Everyone said they wanted her to stay, and i am so glad because that was the direction i was heading in. I mean the sooner things get cleared up the sooner the juicy stuff comes!!! :)  
SO heres the next chapter. i hope you like it!!! :)**

_

* * *

__Previously: _

"_NO BELLA! You turned around, you know a part of you wants this. Please don't go, I need you to hear me out. Hear me out and then you can leave if you want, just please give me the chance I missed five years ago." _

EPOV

She kept walking, but then I realized she was walking back to the third table. She was crying and I could hardly understand her.

"You know, I have thought about this moment, about 100 times in my head. And this was never how I pictured it. Every time I thought about what I would say to you when I finally talked to you again, I was yelling, screaming at you. But now…" She trailed off and lifted the picture.

"I want to hear what you have to say Edward, I do. But it hurts so much, just seeing you hurts. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you would make the grand gesture, you always were very romantic." She didn't say anything for a while, so I took that as my chance to talk.

"Bella please, I need you to know why I left. Please, I am begging you. Just give me the chance to explain." She didn't say anything, but she walked to the hammock that was connected to the tree where we had our first kiss, and I followed her. We sat down, but she didn't look at me. I brought her face to my level, and forced her to look at me. She needed to see me when I said this.

"Please look at me when I say this to you. Five years ago, when we had already planned our college years at Berkley together, I got accepted to Julliard. I didn't tell anyone I had applied, because I was afraid of being rejected. When I got in, I was ecstatic, but I couldn't get myself to tell you that I was changing our plans. I knew the minute I told you I had gotten in; you would have followed me to New York. But I couldn't do that to you; your dream was California, the warm weather, that was your dream and I wouldn't be the one to take that away from you. Trust me when I say that leaving you was the hardest thing I ever had to do, and it was my biggest regret, it still is. I was ready to come home to you, if you would have me, but then I got recognized, by one of the biggest recording companies in the U.S. Imagine my surprise when they wanted me to be one of their writers. Again my selfish, very stupid side won when I was arguing with myself about whether or not to take it. I was young, and to be honest I was afraid of what we had. I knew I loved you, I knew you were my destiny but I couldn't get myself to become a burden in your life. I traveled the world for the past 4 years, writing songs for major recording artists. People would think it was the best lifestyle, but it wasn't. I didn't have anyone, I was all alone. That was when things got bad, I hardly answered my phone, I couldn't face my family, and I was too much of a coward. I was almost dropped from the company because I hadn't written a song. Then we went to California for a stop, and to my surprise, there you were. You were as beautiful as ever; you were working at a cute diner, you looked so happy and that was all I wanted for you. The next day I wrote the best song of my career, and_ Lifehouse _picked it up. Then I wrote another one, which Justin Timberlake picked up. You were my muse, you always were. My dream wasn't writing music for other people, it was to be with you. After a few more tours for the company, I was on a plane to Forks. I didn't know you would be here, but I hoped and I knew that I had to set things right with my family first. Alice especially. I came home and got a few surprises; Alice got married, Rose and Emmett engaged, the second biggest being that I was a father. I was thrilled but mad at myself, because I missed so much time with her."

"What was your biggest surprise?" I sighed.

"You being here was the number one surprise. My love for you has never changed, I was always coming back for you Bella, whether you would have me or not, I knew I had to try."

BPOV

To say I was speechless would be an understatement. His confession was not what I expected at all, he says even though he left, he stilled loved me. And I believed him. But I couldn't open my heart to him right away. Baby steps. As much as I wanted to kiss him, I reigned myself in. I needed to know something first.

"Do you want to be there for Kasey? Are you going to be around? Because Edward, as much as I wish I could trust you I can't not yet. I need to know that if she finds out she is your daughter you won't leave. I won't subject her to the pain, because I know what it feels like to lose you, and that is a pain I wouldn't want to inflict on anyone; especially my daughter."

"Bella I am not leaving you again. If it takes me forever to prove it to you, I love you with all of my heart. Every damn word I said was true. I will make this up to you, and I hope someday soon you will realize that we belong together. I have no intention of leaving Kasey or you. I finally have you back, I am not letting you go again, and I will never be that stupid. As for being there for Kasey, I honestly don't have the strength to stay away from her."

And as much to my hearts protests, I believe him. We just sat there for a while, staring at nothing. When he started to speak so quietly, I could barely hear him.

"I know you don't know this, but all of my songs were written about you. It was actually your lullaby that got me noticed in the first place. The naive part of me was hoping that you would realize that they were my love letters to you, but I was stupid. You didn't even know what I did, how could you know that pretty much all of the love songs on the radio were about you and written by me."

That was a surprise. And it got me curious.

"Can I hear some?" He smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"Of course." He put his hand out and I took it without hesitation. For the first time in five years, I didn't feel the pain in my heart; it was like it was gone, almost like it was never there. He led me into the house where his piano was set up and sat me down on the bench. He gave me one last look and started playing. I forgot how mesmerizing it was to watch Edward play the piano. But then he started singing and I almost lost it; I know this song.

_A strangled smile fell from your face  
It kills me that I hurt you this way  
The worst part is that I didn't even know  
Now there's a million reasons for you to go  
But if you can find a reason to stay_

_I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
Believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes_

_She said "If we're gonna make this work  
You gotta let me inside even though it hurts  
Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see"  
She said "Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be  
You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me"_

_At that point I suddenly remembered a fight we_ had right before he told me he loved me. It was over something so stupid that I can't even remember. But I remember a big part of it was him being distant from me and I had no idea why. It was about a week before Valentine's Day, I was sitting in my room, reading, trying to escape my thoughts when he came in through the window.

"_What are you doing here? Charlie will kill you if he finds you here!" _

"_I know Bella, but I can't stand us fighting. Please can we talk about this?" I nodded and motioned for him to continue. _

"_Bella I don't know why but you make me feel so…alive. I have never felt this way about someone before, and to be honest I am afraid. Afraid that I am not good enough for you, that one day you will realize this and leave me. I am afraid to let you in, because once I do, you might realize I am not perfect, far from it. I'm broken Bella, you deserve someone who is ready for something like this, someone who won't be afraid. You should be with someone who deserves you."_

"_Edward, please don't play the poor me card. I know you're not perfect, but trust me when I say you are good enough for me. If we are going to make this work, you need to let me in, even if it hurts. I need to see all of you, broken parts included. Because I will be there for you whether you like it or not. But Edward, you need to understand that you need to stop playing this game, because if you don't love yourself, then there is no way you will be able to let me in, to love me._

That night was a huge step in our relationship. A week later he made this huge, heart wrenching speech, and told me he loved me. It was perfect, and whether he wanted to admit it or not, so was he.

_I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
And give me a break  
I'll keep us together, I know you deserve much better_

_But remember the time I told you the way that I felt  
That I'd be lost without you and never find myself  
Let's hold onto each other above everything else  
Start over, start over_

_I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
And believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes_

He didn't even wait to gauge my reaction he just moved on to the next song.

_You've been alone, you've been afraid  
I've been a fool  
In so many ways  
but I would change my life  
If you thought you, might try to love me  
So please give me another chance  
To write you another song  
And take back those things I've done  
Cause I'll give you my heart  
If you would let me start all over,  
Again_

_I'm not a saint  
I'm just a man  
Who had heaven and Earth  
In the palm of his hand  
but I threw it away  
So now I stand here today asking forgiveness and if you could just please  
Give me another chance  
to write you another song  
And take back those things I've done  
Cause I'll give you my heart  
If you would let me start all over  
Again_

_Little girl you're all I've got.  
Don't you leave me standing here once again?  
'Cause I'll give you my life  
Yes I would.  
If you would let me try to love you_

_so please give me another chance to write you another song and take back those things_

_I've done_

_'Cause I'll give you my heart  
If you would let me start all over  
Again_

_Again, oh,no no ohh_

_You know I love you, yeah  
give me one more chance  
No no, no no no no_

He just sat there, staring at the keys; as if he was embarrassed. By now I was bawling. Man he knew how to get a girl to cry. But this time they were happy tears. He wrote those songs for me! Two beautiful, hit songs, for ME! Boring old Bella Swan, the girl who lost Edward Cullen five years ago, was now slowly getting him back. But I didn't want to go slow anymore; he was here, after five years, proclaiming his love for me for the whole world to hear. I didn't know what to say, so for the first time in five long years, I didn't think or rationalize. I just listened to my heart. I kissed him.

He froze for a minute, but soon caught on; and he was kissing me back. And it was worth the five years apart for this. It started out slow. But then five years of sexual frustration came out, and soon I was straddling his lap; my back was against the keys and they were making all sorts of noise, but we drained them out. It was like there was no one else in the world; just us. Soon his hands were moving from my waist to my thighs, while my hands ran up and down the front of his chest. He was the first one to deepen the kiss; as soon as I felt his tongue graze my bottom lip I let him in. My dress was slowly riding up and he took that as an opportunity. I gasped as I felt his touch, light as a feather; touch my bare skin for the first time in five years. We had to come up for air sooner or later; damn oxygen. But his lips never left my skin, as I struggled with the buttons on his shirt; he was kissing up and down my neck. I moaned as I felt him kiss the spot right under my ear, it was always a soft spot.

"Bella, we still have so much to talk about. I don't want to rush this. It's hard enough; you sitting on me like this, but Kasey will be home soon. We need to talk about her." As much as I hated it, he was right. I stopped unbuttoning his shirt; he got up and carried me over to the couch. He sat me down on his lap and I nuzzled my head into his chest; breathing in his scent.

"I missed you so much. Edward, thank you for the songs they were beautiful."

He sighed and kissed my head, breathing in my scent, just as I was.

"Bella I missed you too. Thank _you_ for the songs Bella. You were my inspiration for every song I wrote; everything I do, I do it for you." **(an: thats a quote from "everything i do, i do it for you by bryan adams.)** I chuckled.

"Now I know for a fact you didn't write that song." He laughed with me and it was then I realized how much I missed his laugh.

"Now it's up to you, when would you like to tell Kasey?"

"As soon as possible. Right when she gets home. You lost enough time with her; she will be thrilled to have a father."

"Where does she think I was this whole time?"

"I told her that he was working and that as much as he wanted to see her, he couldn't. Not once did I tell her that her father didn't want her. Because a part of me always knew that you would be here as soon as I told you. That was one of the reasons I couldn't tell you."

"Why else didn't you want to?" he was stroking my hair, touching every place he could, almost as if he was trying to memorize me. Or just making sure this was real, because to be honest, I thought I was still dreaming.

"Selfish reasons, really. I knew that if I told you, you would give up what you had, and come back to her. But I was never ready to face you. I was also scared. Scared that you would come back just for her, and I didn't think I would have been able to handle that. Knowing you were here just for her, and not me, I was being silly really. But just so you know I did try to call you a few times, you just didn't answer."

"No Bella, you weren't being silly. I didn't give you any reason to believe otherwise. I just left, with no reason. And I am so sorry. Traveling put me in different time zones, and my phone was hardly ever in service. None of this is your fault. I take the blame, all of it."

"Edward pleases, no more apologizing. I want us to move past this. I need us to move past this, because I need you, more than you realize."

He was about to respond, but was interrupted by the sounds of cars in the driveway.

I smiled. "Are you ready to meet your daughter?"

He gave me one long kiss, and I could feel the love radiating off of him. The kiss was softer than the first, and we were able to pass unsaid feeling through it. As much as I did love him, I wasn't ready to say it out loud. We still had a long way to go.

The front door opened and we walked to the hallway. Edward had a huge smile on his face, and it got even bigger when Kasey walked in the door. She just looked at me like we were crazy.

"Mommy, what is going on?"

* * *

**A/N: The first song is Whatever it Takes by Lifehouse, and the second is Another Song (all over again) by Justin Timberlake. Just in case you wanted to know! =)**


	6. Feels Like Tonight

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I had some trouble with this chapter. There is a lemon but its my first one so be nice. Please! Anyways, this chapter is just a filler chapter, the real drama is coming up soon, so please stick with me. The next chapter should be up by this weekend. Thanks again for all the support!!! =)**_

BPOV

I looked over at Edward, and the huge smile that was on his face has disappeared; right now he just looked plain nervous. The rest of the family was now piling in; Emmett and Rose were present this time.

"Hi baby. Did you have a good time?"

"I did mommy, Uncle Jazz is mad at me though." I looked at Jasper who was avoiding eye contact, and looked upset.

"He was trying to win a present for Auntie Alice, but he couldn't win at the Skee Ball Game, so I went to try and I WON! Look at the big doggie I won Aunt Alice! Anyway, Uncle Jazzy kept mumbling that he was just warming up, but I think he just stinks at skee ball."

I tried to contain my laughter as was everyone else, but when I looked at Jasper again, I couldn't help it. I busted out laughing, and everyone followed. After everyone settled down, Alice gave me a knowing look and nodded her head.

"Kasey can you come into the living room with Edward and I please?" We walked into the other room and the rest of the family gave us our privacy.

"Okay Kase, do you remember a long time ago when you asked where your daddy was?" She nodded.

"Well how would you like it if I told you, you had one now?"

"Oh mommy I would love it! He can take me fishing and on boats, and all of the other daddy stuff! Who is going to be my daddy? I hope it's not Uncle Jake, I love him, but he's just an uncle…" I had to cut her off, sometimes she just keeps talking, and with no filter; I blame Emmett.

"No sweetie, Jake won't be your daddy, because Edward is your daddy." She looked at Edward for a while, and then finally spoke.

"Is that why we have the same eyes?"

"Yes it is." She looked like she was having an inner dialogue, then after what seemed like forever she smiled and launched herself at Edward, who was pushed back by the sudden movement.

"HEY DADDY!! It's about time you stopped working! You're not going to leave again are you?" Edward, who finally got over his shock, wrapped his arms around her and took a deep breath.

"No Kasey, I am not leaving you ever again. Now, how about you, mommy, and I go get some ice cream!" She squealed at the word, and took Edward's hand. Could life get any better?

One Month Later:

EPOV

The past month has been nothing short of amazing. I spent all of my free time, which was all the time, with Kasey. Whether it was her coming over, us going out, or me going over there, it didn't matter, we were always together. I was trying to make up all of the time I had missed with her. Five years. I can't believe I was away from this for so long, I knew now that I wouldn't be leaving any time soon, they were my life now.

Bella and I were making progress, slowly, but it was moving along. There were no sleepovers or anything like that. We went on a few dates in a way to reconnect, and I was back to calling her my girlfriend; but the title now seemed so…not enough. I told her I loved her every day but she has yet to say it back, but she doesn't have to because I know she does. And I don't blame her for not fully trusting me yet, but I had forever to make it up to her.

So now I was at the tailor, picking up Kasey's flower girl dress. A few weeks ago, Jacob called Bella, and told her that he had finally proposed to his long time girl friend Leah Clearwater; they set the date for June 2nd. The wedding was two days away, and with all of the preparations going on, I hadn't spent a lot of time with Kasey or Bella. With Bella so wrapped up in wedding details, I got thinking about a time when Bella and I would be the ones getting married. I know we are only 23 but it doesn't matter, because the sooner I started my life with her the better. My thoughts were interrupted by my cell phone.

"Hey daddy, I was calling to see if you have my dress! Auntie Alice wants to pick out shoes today."

"Yes sweetie I have your dress I am on my way to drop it off at your house."

"Okay Daddy, I love you!"

"I love you too baby." Could life get any better than this?!

BPOV

I watched as my daughter danced on Edward's toes, unfortunately for her she got my coordination skills or lack thereof. Jake finally got married! The ceremony was beautiful, it was short, and took place at La Push. Alice had set up chairs with colorful roses, and the mini stage that she bought in for the happy couple to stand on was lit with candles. I was happy that Jake was happy, but a part of me was jealous. I wanted to be the one in the beautiful gown, with a man vowing to love me forever; and I wanted that man to be Edward.

"Hey beautiful" I glanced at the person talking to me, and recognized him as an old friend of Jacobs; James McMurphy. James and I met a few years ago, when he and Jake came to visit me in California. He was the sweetest guy, and if he wasn't gay, I would totally go for him.

"Hey James, how are you?"

"I am fine Bella, I have missed you. You haven't been down to visit me in a very long time. I was starting to think you were cheating on me!" I chuckled.

"I am so sorry James, but you see I have a daughter to think of now."

"Ah yes, little miss Kasey Swan, how is my darling best friend?"

"She is great; right now she is currently dancing with her father." I pointed them out and James let out a whistle.

"Holy shit Bella, you weren't kidding when you said he was gorgeous. Now I see where she gets her eyes." Edward glanced towards the table and winked when he saw me.

"Are you two…like together now?" I blushed.

"You are! How could you not tell me?!"

"It's not something I go around shouting. We are in the early stages, and I don't want to get my hopes up. I mean he says he loves me, but a part of me is still hesitant. It's like I am still that 18 year old girl who's boyfriend up and left her. I am afraid that the minute he realizes that I am not good enough for him, he'll leave again."

"Oh girl, you can't let this get to you. I can see the way he looks at you. He absolutely adores you! Have you told him you loved him?" I shook my head.

"What are you waiting for? Bella, look at me." I did. "The guy loves you. You have wasted enough time why waste anymore? Now may I suggest you go over to your man, tell him you love him, and have some hot, steamy sex. You look like you need to get laid." With that he left, leaving me speechless as always. I was suddenly nervous, so instead of walking towards the dance floor, I made my way towards the ocean, to clear my head.

It wasn't long until I felt two very strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Hey love I was wondering where you went off too." I smiled.

"Sorry just had to clear my head." I turned to face him, and as I searched his face all I saw was love in his eyes. And I wasn't nervous anymore.

"So I was thinking since I have the house to myself, you and Kasey should sleep over. We will watch movies and eat junk food. Anything you want to do."

Ah I forgot the Cullen's were going to Seattle for the night for Carlisle's award ceremony.

Edward must have thought I was trying to get out of his offer because I was taking too long to answer.

"I mean you don't have to if you are uncomfortable. I understand you don't want to sleep together, so I was thinking you and Kasey could have the guest rooms. The bed is a queen, and you are both very small, you would fit…" I cut him off with a passionate kiss on his lips. As soon as we were getting into it, I broke away.

"I love you." There I finally said it, and it felt amazing!

He smiled that amazing crooked smile, and said "I love you too."

"I would love to spend the night. But I was thinking…" I trailed off, and reached up to nibble on his earlobe, gaining a moan from him. "That Kasey could stay with Grandpa Charlie tonight and you and I can get…reacquainted." He let out a shakey breath and took a few minutes to regain himself again.

"I think that is a wonderful idea."

Perfect!

EPOV

Later that night I ran home to set everything up. Tonight was the night, and it had to be perfect. Bella was dropping Kasey off at home and getting some clothes. I set up the bedroom and the bathroom, and even decorated the piano. Who knew what I was in for tonight? Because if I remember correctly, Bella could get very kinky if she wanted!

About half an hour later I heard her truck pulling into the driveway, and I felt like it was my first time all over again; my stomach was in knots. I didn't want there to be any doubts when we did this, I knew we loved each other but this was a huge step! I mean, God, the last time we had sex Bella got pregnant. There was a lot to consider, but maybe I was just being overdramatic. I would just go with the flow and see how she's feeling. Yeah that's what I'll do, I'll let Bella take control, if she didn't want this I wouldn't push it.

BPOV

O my God! I am so nervous! Don't get me wrong I love Edward with all of my heart, and there was no reason to be nervous. It's not like we haven't done it before. What if I didn't turn him on anymore? It's not like we have done anything but kiss, and it has been five years. Who knows what Edward is into now! I didn't have any doubts, I wanted this, and I wanted this tonight; but I wasn't sure where his head was, so I'll just see where things go.

I walked into the house calling Edward's name. The lights were off and there were candles on the stairs in the entry way. He always did everything over the top; but you got to love it!

"Bella" I heard him sigh. I finally saw him; he was still in his suit from the wedding, with his tie loosely around his neck, and his shirt un-tucked. He never looked better. I sighed and ran to him; he lifted me up in his arms and I rested my head in the crook of his neck.

'I missed you. Is that pathetic?" NO!

"No it's not because I missed you too."

"How's Kasey, she all settled with Charlie?"

"Yeah, they'll be fine. I set them up some food and movies, but she was pretty tired, today was such a long day. So I'll be surprised if she is still up." He nodded.

"Come on, I want to show you something." He left me in his arms and walked us into his piano room. I was in awe. The piano was decorated with fresh flowers, most likely from Esme's garden. On top was all of my favorite junk foods, I laughed; of course he would remember.

_Flashback: _

_Just before Edward and I started going out, we were sitting in the meadow, playing 20 questions. Since we knew pretty much everything about each other, the questions were getting sillier and some deeper. _

"_If someone were to take you on a picnic, what food would you want them to bring?" Weird. _

"_Alright, well I wouldn't want to have a real meal, that's just no fun! For dinner I would want popcorn with extra butter, and a huge Dr. Pepper. Then there has to be Peach Rings, Goobers, a HUGE banana split with lots of sprinkles, pop-tarts, and of course you have to have chocolate covered strawberries to seal the deal." He thought about that for a minute and then laughed. _Hard.

"_Bella, you just described every little kids dream. So pretty much you wouldn't want some romantic dinner? Just lots of junk food so you can have almost the same amount of energy as Alice?" _

"_Yup. Why waste time cooking some fancy dinner, when you can have fun? Let loose you know? _

"_Yeah I know but any girl would kill for a guy to just cook them dinner." _

"_Yeah well I guess I am not just any girl." He nodded. _

"_No, you are really not." He whispered so low I wasn't sure if I was meant to hear. I decided to lighten the sudden tense mood. _

"_And anyways I would probably be with you, and you know how we get on junk food. Remember the time we ran around the house in our wet clothes, because you decided it was fun to go swimming when it was already raining, and Esme chased us?! God we were so stupid." He laughed; and we continued sharing stories from when we were young. _

Edward knocked me out of my thoughts by setting me down on the floor, and leading me over to the piano seat.

"So Bella, we have Peach Rings, Goobers, popcorn and of course chocolate covered strawberries, to _seal the deal_." He winked and I blushed; not missing the innuendo.

"Edward you really didn't have to do all of this. I'm a simple girl; you should know this by now. Just you and me that's all that matters"

"Yeah I know Bella, but please let me do this for you. Plus it's really not that big of a deal, this is nothing compared to future plans so please no complaining."

I nodded. "Will you play for me?"

Then he started playing. I closed my eyes as I listened, taking in each note, and the love radiating off of each key as he played my lullaby. How had I had any doubts? I knew he loved me, I felt it every time he looked at me. We fit so perfectly the last time, 5 very long years ago, but it didn't matter. Yes we have changed, but not drastically. I was still the same Bella; simple, clumsy, and totally in love with Edward Cullen. Edward of course was as beautiful as ever, I doubt time could change that, but he was still loving, romantic, and kind. Of course we grew up, but I don't think I could ever grow out of love with him. When he was done, he looked up and smiled my favorite crooked smile; I got up and slowly sat myself down on his lap. He caught on immediately and leant forward and kissed me lightly. Soon our kisses became more urgent; they weren't like our other kisses, for some reason this was different. I don't know if it was because I knew what was coming later or if I finally was one hundred percent sure of him; but I didn't care because I was ready. This was more than just Edward and I having sex, this was sealing the deal, sealing our future, as a family.

Edward leaned me back against the piano as his hands starting roaming my body; mine started the buttons on his shirt. He picked us up slowly and walked to the side of the piano. Soon we had to break apart, but his lips never left my skin. They trailed down my jaw to the pulse point on my neck, gaining a moan from me. I tried my hardest to get him undressed, but he wasn't having that.

"Bella, I want this to be perfect, please just let us take our time. I want to be with you, but I want to do this right." I nodded, not trusting my voice. He then proceeded to carry us to the bedroom. When we got there he put me down on my feet; I took a minute to look around, I wasn't surprised that the bedroom was nothing short of beautiful. I mean this was Edward we're talking about.

"Edward this is…"

"Breathtaking" He finished for me. I turned around and saw he was looking straight at me and not around the room; I blushed of course. We stood for a few minutes just staring at each other and I am not sure who made the first move, but soon we were back to kissing, and he finally let me start to undress him, as he undressed me. We were both down to just our underwear when he started backing us to the bed. I felt his hands on my thighs, and slowly make their way to the area I needed him to touch. His finger stroked me but my underwear was still in the way.

"Edward please."

"What do you need Bella? What do you want me to do?" He started moving my underwear down my legs, kissing along the way.

"I need, ohh, I need you, to t-touch me. Now please!" I could feel the smile on his lips as they made my way back to my core. He placed kissed at my clit, and then felt his fingers stroking me again. If he didn't do something soon I was going to go crazy.

"So wet for me." I just moaned, again not able to form a coherent sentence. Then I felt one of his fingers enter me.

"Unngg Edw—please mo-ore" He entered a second and then third finger, and I felt myself clench around him. He knew what was coming- no pun intended.

"Come on baby, let go for me." And I did. I let out a huge scream, how I could go without this for five years is beyond me! When I calmed down, I looked at him, he had a huge grin on his face.

"And what is so funny Mr. Cullen?"

"Nothing beautiful. I was just admiring my handy work." I smirked and moved, flipping us over so I was on top.

"Well I guess it is my turn to get to work. Don't you think?" he just gulped. I moved his boxers down and finally saw him. He was as beautiful as ever, I licked my lips. I reached out and touched him, gaining a deep groan from Edward. My hand started moving faster up and down his shaft, and his hips thrusted up into my hand, he was close. I lightly moved to kiss his tip, then fully engulfed him in my mouth.

"O my God, Bellaaaaaaaa." I moaned, making him twitch in my mouth.

"Bella you need, shit, you need to, shit I'm coming." I knew what he wanted, he wanted me to move, but I knew what I wanted more. So I didn't move, and finally he came in mouth, and God did he taste good! I let him calm down, and when he did he flipped us over again.

"Baby that was fucking fantastic."

"Yes, it really was." I winked at him.

"Are you sure you want this?"

"Are you kidding me? I want, no I need this, please Edward."

EPOV

She didn't need to beg. I just positioned myself at her entrance and kissed her as I slowly entered her. Inch by inch I filled her, she wriggled her hips, clearly wanting me to move faster but I wanted to savor this and I knew once I was in I wouldn't last long.

She moved her hips upward, forcing me to fill her all the way. I gave her time to get used to me, trying very hard to resist the urge to just take her fast and hard, but Bella deserved the best.

"Edward" she breathed out. I knew she was ready, so I starting moving, in and out.

The only sounds filling the room were our moans and screams, and the sound of our skin slapping together, it was music to my ears. Soon we both came, together, it was the most beautiful, erotic, experience of my life, and knew that at this moment I was never letting her go. After taking a few minutes to calm down our hearts, and our breathing, I eased out of her, and lay at her side, pulling her to my side.

"Edward, that was amazing. No that was… no words could describe. I love you so much!"

"Bella, I love you more than words can tell you. Believe me when I say that I am never letting you go. You and Kasey, you both are my life now."

Nothing else was said that night, but nothing had to be said because everything we were feeling we expressed in other ways. Each kiss, hug, each time we made love, then finally drifting off to sleep in each other's arms, this was the way we expressed our love for one another. When I woke in the middle of the night, wrapped up in my Bella and I heard her whisper my name in her sleep, I knew that I wasn't going to run again, this was where I belonged. I needed her and Kasey, like I need air, they were my reason for existing. Nothing was going to force me away from them now.

**

* * *

**

**Let me know what you think please!! I probably won't attempt to do anymore lemons because they were too nerve racking to write. But let me know anyway! **


	7. Don't Speak Liar

**So i wanted to get this chapter out, because i like it. It starts the drama!! Plus i am not sure when i can get the next chapter up because I am working all weekend. Dont hold me to this, but i think chapter 8 will be up next thursday. Usually i write Wed & Thurs because they are my two days i have off all day, but wed. i have surgery so i wont be writing! I hope this is enough to last until then!! Enjoyy! :)**

* * *

BPOV

I woke up the next morning with a huge smile on my face. I looked over and saw that last night did indeed happen. Edward looked so beautiful while he slept, his hair disheveled from our activities last night, and he had a slight smile on his flawless face. I crept out of bed carefully, not to wake him, threw on his white dress shirt from last night, and made my way to the kitchen. I was in the middle of making the pancakes when he came up behind me, pulling me back against his chest.

"I hate not waking up without you. Why did you leave?"

"I didn't leave; I was coming back when breakfast was ready. It's the least I could do; you were so perfect last night."

"Only the best for you love." I smiled as he called me my old nickname. He turned me away from the stove so I was facing him.  
"Have I told you how fuckin sexy you look in my shirt?" I gasped, Edward hardly ever curses.

"No i don't think you ever have." He didn't respond. He just kissed my head, then made his way to my shoulder, pushing his shirt out of the way. I moaned when he sucked on the skin right under my ear, that was going to leave a mark.

"So what are we doing today?" Did he really expect me to be able to concentrate when his lips were lightly kissing my neck? I don't think so.

"I..uhh..we could…hmm Edward." He smiled against my neck.

"Yes Bella?" I pulled back and narrowed my eyes.

"Don't 'Yes Bella' me mister, you know exactly what you are doing to me."

"I, my dear, have no idea what you are talking about. Well I was thinking..." I cut him off.

"You're dazzling me! STOP IT!" He chuckled and apologized, I had a feeling he didn't mean it.

"Before you so rudely interrupted me, I was going to say that you, Kasey, and I could go to Port Angeles, maybe take her ice skating or something fun."

"Ice skating? Have you met your daughter, not to mention your girlfriend? We cannot ice skate."

"Don't worry baby, I will be there. Would I ever let you fall?" His lips found my neck again. _Cheater. _

"No, it's not that I don't trust you, it's me I don't trust." Slowly his lips made their way to my collarbone, licking, kissing, nipping, anything to get me distracted. He knew exactly what he was doing, and I am sure he felt an easy victory.

"Bella, you have such little faith. I would never let you hurt yourself. Now how about we go and get ready, then pick up our daughter?" I smiled at the "our" in that sentence. I cannot deny this man anything. I just nodded, not sure if I could speak yet.

An hour later (we might have gotten a little distracted) we were on our way back to my house to pick up Kasey. We pulled up and walked in hand in hand.

"Kasey, we're home."

"MOMMY, DADDY!" I saw her running down the stairs, that would not end well, and of course she tripped only to be caught by my father.

"Woah there princess, remember what I told you last night, you need to take your time coming down the stairs, or we will be going to visit Grandpa Carlisle at the hospital." I rolled my eyes, Lord knows I was there enough times, I am sure Charlie was as sick of hospitals as I was.

"Hey dad, hey baby. Guess what we are doing today?" I faked enthusiasm.

"We are going ice skating….yay." I heard Edward chuckling at my sarcasm, and I threw him another cold stare.

"Ice skating? Are you sure you'll be okay Bells?" I was still kind of fuming so I just nodded.

"Don't worry about it Charlie, they are safe with me." Edward said, with such distinction that you couldn't help but believe him.

"Yeah actually, Bella while you get Kasey ready I would like to talk to Edward." I was surprised at this, Charlie was fine with Edward and I getting back together, why would they have to talk? Edward, of course, picked up my distress, and answered for me; saying that it was fine, just to find them when Kasey was ready.

"If you are sure." I gave him a quick kiss, and then went to take Kasey from my dad.

"Be nice, please." He smiled and just nodded.

When I was making my way up the stairs I glanced back, Edward just winked. How could he be so calm about this? I was losing my mind.

"Mommy, what do you wear ice skating? How can we go ice skating? It's summer time."

"It's an inside rink, it is there all year round. And you have to wear something warm, and gloves, because we both know you are going to fall." She scowled but then nodded.

"Well I fall, I am sure you will too. You are one thousand times worse than I am. At least I don't trip over air."

"Kasey Elizabeth" I wasn't really mad, she was right, but it was funny to watch her squirm. Usually, not often, I only used her middle name if she was in trouble.

"Sorry mommy, I was just saying the truth." She said with a shrug. It was amazing how much of everyone she had in her. Not only did she have Edward's and I personality traits, but I saw Esme's love, Carlisle's compassion, Emmett's sense of humor, Alice and Rose's sense of fashion and love for fashion, and Jasper's calmness, along with Charlie's stubbornness. In the five years without Edward, this was one of the things that made me still feel close to him; because she was so much like his family, it made me feel like I belonged, even if he wasn't around.

"Bella are you ready?" I looked up to see Edward standing against the door, with that beautiful crooked smile, holding Kasey.

"Yup, let's get going."

EPOV

I looked up and saw Bella looking back with a worried expression, I just winked. I was nervous of course, but I knew Charlie and he knew me. We had always got along, even after the incident. He was just happy to see Bella happy.

"So Edward, I am assuming you know why I want to talk to you."

"Yes sir."

"Good. I see that things are going well with all of you."

"Things are great, I have never been happier." He nodded.

"That's good to hear. Now Edward, you know I always liked you; I forgave you a long time for leaving Bells, I never understood, until you called that one time. But as a father, and now a grandfather, I have my concerns. This isn't just about Bella anymore, you have a daughter to consider, and I will not let you hurt her or my Bella again. So if you have any doubts I suggest you deal with them now because I don't want to see that side of her again." He wasn't being an ass, I saw where he was coming from, and if this was Kasey I would probably say the same thing.

"Sir if I may, I love your daughter more than life, and Kasey, well she's amazing. I love them both so much, I have no doubts; this is where I want to be. I will be around until they don't want me anymore. I appreciate you hearing me out all those years ago, and that you were able to forgive me, I know that wasn't easy. But just know that I will never make that mistake again."

I remember that phone call like it was yesterday. It was about two years after I left; I hadn't talked to anyone in my family for a very long time. The only one who would call was Emmett, and even that was rare. It was the day of our (would be) anniversary. Every year while I was away, I made it a priority to get out of work on that one day, and spend it wallowing in my house. This year was especially hard, but I didn't know why. So I called Charlie.

"_Hello"_

"_Chief Swan, its Edward." _

"_Cullen? What the hell do you want?" He spat; he was angry, with every right to be._

"_Sir, I was just calling to apologize…" he cut me off_

"_Apologize? TO_ ME?_ I am sorry son, but you shouldn't be calling_ me, _you should be on the phone with my daughter, remember the one you just left, the one you claimed to love?" _

"_Sir with all due respect, I do need to apologize to you, first and foremost. It's the first thing on my list of apologies, the most important being B-Bella." It still hurt saying her name. _

_He grunted, and I waited for him to say something. Then I heard him sigh._

"_Listen kid, you messed up, I get it. I've made mistakes too, but this is my little girl we are talking about. Why don't you tell me what was going on in your head two years ago?" _

_So I did. We talked for a good two hours, about everything. At the end, he told me he accepted my apology, and that he was always hoping I would be the one to end up with Bella. He told me not to give up and do everything in my power to show her just how much I loved her. _

"Edward, you okay?"

"Yes sir, just thinking."

"Well I am glad we had this talk. I'm sorry if I came off too strong, but I don't need history repeating itself." I nodded, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Trust me sir, me either." He stuck out his hand and I shook it. As long as everything was alright with Charlie, I didn't have to worry. Because I knew that what Charlie thought was important to Bella.

"Want a beer?"

"No thanks, we should be going."

"Alright. Are you sure you know what you are doing? Bella with sneakers on is bad enough, you sure you're up to watching her on skates?" He asked, laughing. I joined in

"I'll watch her, she'll be fine."

A few minutes later, I was making my way upstairs to her bedroom. I stopped and leant against the door, Kasey saw me immediately and jumped into my arms; Bella was lost in thought, and didn't even hear Kasey and me talking.

"Bella are you ready?"

"Yup let's get going." I grabbed her hand and the three of us made our way to Port Angeles.

BPOV

We got to Port Angeles about 45 minutes later. We pulled up to the ice rink, and I thought I was going to throw up; Kasey was bouncing up and down in her seat, clearly she wasn't nervous.

"Alright, are my girls ready?" Kasey rolled her eyes, her impatience getting to her again.

"Yes daddy, can we go in now?"

A little while later we were standing outside the rink in our skates. I was surprised that I could walk in them, but I wasn't ready to test them on the ice.

"You know, why don't you and Kasey go out first, then when she gets the hang of it I will come out?" Edward was going to protest, but Kasey quickly agreed. I have never been more proud!

"Alright, but you are coming out soon! Even if I have to force you." I nodded, and made my way to the bleachers. It was about ten minutes later when I felt someone staring at me. I glanced around and didn't notice anyone, so I went back to watching. Kasey fell only two times, each time Edward was there to catch her.

"Hi, you look familiar." I looked up to see a red head woman talking to me.

"Um I am sorry; I don't think I know you."

"Oh, hmm, I guess I was thinking about someone else. I am Victoria."

"Bella, it's nice to meet you."

"So why aren't you on the ice?"

I laughed "I am not the most graceful. How about you?"

"I am just watching, my boyfriend is around here somewhere."

"Oh mine too. He's out there with our daughter."

"Daughter?" She all but choked out. I looked at her confused.

"Yeah, are you okay?" She nodded and asked which one she was. I pointed out Edward and Kasey; Victoria looked a little green.

"You're boyfriend is Edward Cullen?" I was shocked

"You know him?" She smirked at me.

"Ohh I _know _him. I worked with him in New York, he wrote some songs for me. We got along great, actually more than great if you know what I mean. He never mentioned you or a daughter." I was speechless; Edward told me there wasn't anyone else when he was away. I wouldn't blame him, we weren't together, but why would he lie?

"Oh sorry, yes well we weren't together at the time. When were you two together?"

She was just about to answer but Edward came over with a hard look on his face.

"Victoria, what are you doing here?" He handed me Kasey and pulled us to his side.

"Now Eddie, that's no way to treat an old _friend._" I didn't miss the emphasis she put on friend.

"Friend? Right, I wouldn't call you stealing my songs, being friendly would you? And I told you to not call me that." I could tell he was getting pissed, so it was time to step in.

"Edward, we have dinner reservations, we should get going." He nodded

"Don't come around me Victoria, and definitely don't come near my family. If I see you anywhere near them I swear, it will be the end of your career." With that he pulled me away, looking absolutely livid. When we got to the car, he had calmed a bit. Kasey fell asleep and I took it as an opportunity to ask.

"So who exactly is she? She mentioned that you two worked together." I tried to sound casual but I don't think I was doing a very good job. He sighed

"Yes we did, in New York about a year ago. She was an artist that the company picked up, she never really took off, but they signed her again, hoping that my songs would help her. I had a few written that I wanted her to try out; I admit they weren't my best work, but it was still _my_ work. She took them to learn them, a week later I learned that she had changed things and then claimed that they hers. I of course, made the mistake of never initialing them or anything that would represent they were mine. She got away with it; the company believed me but there was nothing they could do. So when we went to California, the same time I saw you, it was to decide if they were dropping her, when they didn't I was pissed. So I quit, I wasn't going to work for a company that condoned stealing." He stopped, his grip on the wheel getting tighter. I moved closer to him and put my hand on his, he automatically calmed.

"Anyway she got her karma. About a month after I got home, an old co-worker called and said that she got fired, for reasons unknown. The company wouldn't let anyone know why. They kept calling, saying that she was gone and I could go back. But of course I wasn't leaving you again, so I turned them down. I don't know why she is in Port Angeles, she lives in New York, at least I thought she did."

"Why didn't you go back? You obviously love your job." He looked over at me, trying to decide if I was just saying this or if I meant it.

"Bella, yes I love my job, but I love you more. When i went to California I already planned on coming back to Forks, and setting things straight. When they fired Victoria, it was my luck, because I finally had an out. I thought it was going to be hard, quitting with no reason, especially when I was in contract, but Victoria helped me. Trust me when I say this Bella, I was coming back for you whether or not they fired her. You were, and still are the most important thing in my life, along with Kasey of course."

I knew it was probably the wrong time to ask but I wanted to know.

"So you two were never…together?" he turned his head to look at me

"Is that what she told you?" He let out something sounded like a growl, and it was actually pretty sexy.

"No, but she implied it. I know you told me there was no one else, but you can tell me if there was. I won't hold it against you; I have no reason to get mad over it."

"Bella I swear to you, there was no one else. I couldn't even look at other woman without thinking about you. Plus she is a red head."

"So?"

"Haven't you noticed? I prefer brunettes." I blushed.

"If she comes around make sure you tell me, I don't trust her at all. She's trouble and I don't want her around Kasey or you." I nodded.

"Good, now what should we do for dinner?"


	8. Leaving

EPOV

It has been two months since the Victoria incident. So far she has taken my advice; I have yet to see her around. The only thing that was weird was the many hang up's Bella and I were receiving. It started about a week ago, and we didn't think anything of it. It was just me at first, the first one came when I was out to dinner with the family; but soon Bella was receiving them also. She was nervous, especially with Kasey starting kindergarten next week. She wouldn't be around her as often; and Bella would be at the high school, which was all the way across town. I insured her that everything would be fine. I didn't have a job yet; I was waiting on the school to call me back about the Music Teacher job that just opened. But until then I was able to watch Kasey while she was at school. Little did I know things were about to change…drastically.

Two weeks later I was waiting at the bus stop for Kasey. She loved kindergarten; she came home every day with a new story. She was smart also; the teacher had talked to Bella and me on numerous occasions to see if we wanted her to move up a grade. We politely declined; we wanted her to be with her own age group, somewhere we knew she would fit in, and not feel inferior. Then my phone rang. My heart stopped when I saw the name on the screen. Why would she be calling me? And why now?

"_Hello?" _

"_Edward darling! How are you?" _

"_I am fine Tanya. Not to sound rude, but why are you calling me?" _

"_I am calling because the company has a proposition for you. Now before you say no, just hear me out. You left while still in contract; a contract that required you to write at least four new songs…"_

"_With all due respect, I had four new songs, and Victoria just walked away with them. I was granted my request to leave even though I was still in contract, because Aro believed me." _

"_I understand Edward, but you see, the company is in a bit of a bind, and Aro and Marcus believe that you are a key element in getting them out. All I am asking is one month, one month, and then you can go back to Spoons or where ever you are." _

"_I'll have to get back to you Tanya, this isn't just about me anymore. If I do this I want your word that this is it. No more phone calls or texts, not even an email I don't care if it is just to say hello." _

She quickly agreed and left with the promise that she would be calling back on Friday to hear my decision. It was Tuesday and I was screwed.

BPOV

I walked into the Cullen household, after a very long day at work. I didn't even have time to sit because I was being jumped on by two overly excited pixies.

"Mommy, I missed you today! O my, I have to tell you! I met a boy today…his name is Ryan, and he is so cute. We held hands at lunch, and guess what?"

"What baby?"

"He asked me to marry him! Auntie Alice agreed to plan the wedding!"

"Alice?" I looked over at my best friend who was very subtly trying to make her exit.

"Well, look how excited she is Bella. She obviously has it bad for this Ryan kid, so why not just let them have their fun?"

"Are you sure this is for their benefit? I think it is just another excuse for you to plan something, even if it is a wedding for two five year olds."

She was about to respond when Edward came into the kitchen. He looked almost…defeated. Like he was battling with something and he was slowly losing. He smiled at me; but it didn't reach his eyes.

"What is this I hear about my little girl getting married?" Kasey blushed.

"His name is Ryan daddy, and he shared his crayons with me so please be nice."

We all laughed. How simple kids saw things, if only I could get a husband based on his ability to share.

"Bella, can I speak to you for a moment?" I nodded, curious to know what was going on with him. He led me up to his room, pulling me down onto his lap when he sat on the bed.

"What's the matter baby? You seem stressed." He sighed and buried his face into my neck, inhaling, almost like he was memorizing me.

"Edward?"

"I got a call today…from Tanya."

"Who is she?"

"She is a producer in California; she was one of the people who supported my decision to leave. She called today when I was picking up Kasey, and told me that the company wanted me in California for a month to work on four new songs. They said I was still, technically, in contract, and that if I did this it was over for good." I wasn't sure how I felt about this. It was obvious that he had to go, and I was just glad that he was telling me this time.

"I think you should go Edward." He looked up, shock and hurt in his beautiful eyes.

"Hear me out. Of course I want you here, but it's only a month. Then after that, you will be home. Look at me…" I kissed him softly.

"I have no doubts about us; it's you, me, and Kasey. That is it! I don't plan on letting you go, so please don't take this the wrong way. You need to do this, it will be over before you know it; and you will come home to us, to me."

"Have I told you how much I loved you?" I shook my head

"Not today." He then proceeded to place kisses all over my face finally landing on my lips.

"It will only be a month, and it's not like it's all the way in New York. California is not that far, and I am sure you and Kasey would love to come visit; see the old stomping ground." I was about to answer, when Kasey came barging in.

"Mommy, Daddy! What are you doing all the way up here, and why is mommy crying?"

She was right; I hadn't even realized I was starting to tear up. Edward noticed also, and kissed them away, whispering his love for me in my ear. I pulled Kasey onto my lap.

"Sorry baby, we were just talking and mommy got a little sad. But everything is ok. Everything will be okay." By the sound of my voice I wasn't sure if I was trying to convince her or Edward. But I knew in my heart that this was going to take five years; we were both done running, this was just another bridge we had to cross before we started our lives together.

**I was going to leave it there, but I will be nice!**

EPOV

Today was the day; I was leaving for California today. I was torn because a part of me was kind of happy to be working again, if only for a short time. But the other part of me didn't want to leave the life I had here. Things were good though; Bella was settled in at school, it was the beginning of September and all of the kids seemed to love her. Kasey, was well, Kasey. She was happy to see everyone happy. Recently she took to going out with Rose and Emmett a lot. Emmett loved having her around, and he and Rose were trying for their own so it was good practice.

"Edward, are you ready to go?" Bella was the only one taking me to the airport; I wanted it to be just her and me.

"Sure baby, let me go say bye to Kase." I walked in and saw Kasey on the floor with Anthony and Jasper, playing with cars.

"Kasey I have to go now." She turned with tears in her eyes and ran to me, wrapping her little arms as far as they would reach, around me.

"Daddy, I am going to miss you soo soo much."

"Me too sweetie. But it won't be long. Daddy just has some business to take care of and then I am coming home to you and mommy. Can I let you in on a secret?" I felt her nod against my chest.

"I was thinking that when I get home; we all move in together. Just you me and Mommy; like a real family."

"Ohh Daddy I would love that! Can I tell mommy?"

"Not yet, it is going to be a surprise. So don't tell her until I get home."

"Daddy, you know how mommy hates surprises." I chuckled.

"I know but I think she will like this one!"

After a few more minutes of hugging Kasey and goodbyes to the rest of the family we were off to the airport. The ride was quiet. Bella held my hand the whole way, but didn't look at me once. I knew that she was crying, but didn't want to let me show it; she wanted to be strong…for me.

When we got there, I checked my bags, and waited by security; waiting for them to call my flight.

"Baby, please look at me." I put my finger under her chin to force her to.

"I'm sorry, I promised myself I wouldn't cry. I don't want to make you feel worse about leaving."

"Bella, there is no need to apologize. I know this is hard for you; but I need you to know how much I love you, how much I need you. I will be back in one month. And you can call all the time, no matter what time it is. Maybe one weekend you guys can come and stay. The hotel room they have me in is _huge_!" She laughed…finally.

"I like the sound of that."

"_Flight 289 to LAX now boarding." _

"That's my cue." I grabbed her face in my hands and kissed her with all of the passion I could muster. All too soon I had to break apart from her. I spent one more minute just staring into her eyes, kissed her forehead, and turned around.

When I was about to get through security I glanced back one more time, and what I saw broke my heart. My Bella, standing there in her classic breaking down pose. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran back to her and pulled her into my arms; she wrapped her legs around my waist, and kissed me on last time. I made sure she pulled away first, I needed her to be ready for me to go. Ignoring the people passing by, we broke apart, and I kissed every inch of her; she ran her hands through my hair and then wiggled to get down. When I put her down she mouthed 'I love you'. Nothing else had to be said. With one last look I made my way to the line again; tears rolling down my cheeks.

BPOV

I barely recall being picked up off of the airport floor. All I could think was that these weren't the arms I wanted wrapped around me. Once my sobbing slowed I glanced around and saw I was in Emmett's arms, with Jasper, Rose, and of course Alice, standing around us.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Bella, you didn't think we would let you do this on your own did you? Edward made sure someone else would be here, he didn't want you driving home alone, he wasn't sure if you would be in the best state to drive." Alice answered me. Of course they would be here; they were my family, and they loved me. This was just as hard on them, seeing Edward leave again, but here they were making sure I was okay.

"Now, how about we go pick up our beautiful children and go out; have some fun. Huh?"

I nodded. That was the only thing I wanted to do. Hold Kasey for a while. It would ease the pain I felt with Edward gone. She was the only thing keeping me sane. It was only a month. That was the mantra I kept repeating in my head. He would come home to me, I had no doubt.

"Em, you can put me down now."

"Oh sorry. You're just so light I didn't notice." I smiled

"There it is, I thought we would go a whole month without seeing that smile. You're going to be okay kid, he'll be back. And just think all of the hot 'I missed you' sex you will have." Ah Emmett you gotta love him.

**a/n okay so i got this chapter out rather quickly. I wrote it pretty fast too, i just really want to ge to the meat of the story. Its coming i promise! Everything with Victoria will be explained too; people were really confused about what i was doing with her character. Also her reason for leaving the company is coming soon also. Dont worry Tanya is not going to be pulling moves on Edward, they are strictly professional. Whorish Tanya stories are too common lol!! PLEAAAAAAAASE REVIEW! i want to make sure my 'goodbye' scene was worthty! Thanks a lot!! **

**Ker ;)**


	9. Officially Missing You

So i just realized i havent put this in like any of my chapters haha my bad!: Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

BPOV

It has been two weeks since Edward left. The family and I got into a routine, one that kept everyone occupied; this way we didn't spend too much time feeling the ache in our hearts. Kasey become sort of like the mom, she was my rock; she didn't seem to mind. I am glad that I have such a smart child. In the back of my mind I wanted to keep up with this routine, but I knew that I needed to get back to my old self for Kasey. As much as she seemed to enjoy playing mom to me, I knew it was time for me to take back responsibility; I mean come on, Charlie can only eat so much take out. Right now I was sitting with the Cullen's, eating dinner.

"So Bella, Alice tells me you plan on surprising Edward next weekend." Uh no; what are you talking about Carlisle?!

"Oh I haven't told her yet. I was going to surprise her. Thanks Dad." Carlisle blushed…that's a first.

"It's okay Carlisle, I don't like surprises anyway." I winked. Everyone started bursting out laughing.

"Mommy, are we going to see daddy?" I nodded at my daughter.

"Do you know what this means Bella?" I shook my head. This can't be good. I looked around and saw Alice and Kasey practically jumping out of their seats.

"This means…drum roll Emmett….SHOPPING" I groaned.

"Why Alice? I have enough clothes to last me a weekend." My five year old rolled her eyes at me.

"Mommy really, weather in California is much better than the rain here in Forks. So we need to get you bathing suits and all of that fun stuff."

"I don't think I have a choice in this do I?" Everyone shook their head. Wonderful, just what I need.

"We are going tomorrow, we have exactly one week before we leave so we need to get a move one!"

The next week flew by pretty quick. Rose, Alice, Kasey and I went shopping, and spent some time; it had been a while since I had time with my girls. They insisted that I buy many bras and underwear sets from Victoria's Secret. I got two more bathing suits; if you can call them that. One was a deep blue bikini, Alice insisted I buy it because blue was Edwards favorite color on me, it had a heart on the left breast, and the bottoms had little white hearts all spread throughout. The other one was just a plain yellow bikini, with stripes. I must say they were very cute. Along with 4 new dresses, 3 new pairs of shoes, and many, many, new shirts, we were packed and ready to go.

I talked to Edward Thursday night, and he had no idea what we had planned. It was now Friday and I figured I would call him to say goodnight.

EPOV

My time in California was a real eye opener. I thought this was what I wanted in my life, but now that I had Bella and Kasey, there was no competition. It had been about two weeks, and I was glad that everything was ahead of schedule. I had 3 and ½ songs written, and I was determined to finish because I just wanted to go home. It was Friday and there was a huge benefit dinner/party and some ritzy hotel in LA.

"Edward, are you ready?" I was sharing a limo with Tanya, Aro, and Marcus; my bosses.

"Yeah I will be right down." After I grabbed my wallet and my phone I made my way to the front of the hotel to wait for the limo. When it showed we were off; everyone tried to make conversation with me but I was still pretty pissed about this whole ordeal.

"Edward, please tell me you are going to try and be civil tonight." Tanya whispered in my ear.

"I'll try, but only if they behave themselves."

When we got to the hotel I headed straight to the bar, I needed a drink. After a few hours I was pretty tipsy, I found Tanya at the bar, beyond drunk. She looked like death.

"Tanya, maybe we should head back to the hotel now." She just giggled.

"You know Edward, you were right, about everything. You got out when you could and for that I am beyond jealous." I sat down next to her; I had a feeling this was going to be a long night, so I grabbed another drink.

"Victoria, she ruined everything. After you left she went on a war path. She was so angry at the company for letting you go, she has some weird obsession with you. Any whooo boo" Yeah she was that drunk. "She wrecked the recording studio, broke thousands of dollars worth of equipment, then the police showed up claiming they had been investigating her for a while for attempted kidnapping in New York, and then on top of that, money from the company was missing. Long story, short, they didn't have enough to charge her, something about her alibi checking out, they believed she had an accomplice but they never found anyone. Anyway the whole point of my rant is that you were right. This company is going down the tubes, and when it does I will have nothing left. You have a family now, a beautiful baby girl, from the pictures I saw, and a wonderful girlfriend, but me? Nope! I will be all alone." Then she started crying. I sat there completely helpless; I didn't know what to say. I ignored the parts about Victoria, because I knew this wasn't really about her. I hadn't known that my long praises of Bella and Kasey that I had spewed out for the past 2 weeks would bother her.

I didn't know what else to do, so I picked her up and carried her to the limo. When we got back to the hotel I walked to her room and asked her where her key was. She mumbled something that sounded like bra; that was NOT going to happen. So I took her to my room; by now I had sobered up. She fell fast asleep on my bed and I was getting ready for bed...on the couch! when my phone rang.

"Hey baby! I miss you so much!" My angel giggled.

"Edward, I miss you too! Don't worry I will be seeing you soon."

"Yeah only two more weeks." She didn't answer.

"Uh huh" That was weird, but before I could ask what she meant she asked how my night was.

"It was alright. Tanya got really drunk and I had to carry her to her room…" I heard Kasey in the background before I could tell her the rest.

"Sorry Edward, Kasey had a bad dream I have to go. I love you, and I'll be seeing you." Again with the cryptic messages.

"Alright love, give Kasey a kiss for me. I love you too."

With that I hung up. I didn't realize I was so tired, but as soon as I hit the pillow I was out. Dreaming about my beautiful girlfriend and our baby.

**a/n: Sorry this chapter is so short. I wanted to get it out (again) lol. The drama comes next chapter. i already have half of it written so expect it wed. But only if i get some reviews. I know theres not a lot here to review but at least send me some perdictions or something! lol. **


	10. Heartbreak Hotel

Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight =/

So heres the next chapter. I am trying to make them longer, because i personally hate short chapters. The next one will be longer, i was going to split it up but if u guys can handle everything coming out at once then Ill publish it all together. Anyways..im babbling (sorry I tend to do that) Hope you Enjoyy!! :)

* * *

BPOV

The next morning I woke up with a smile on my face for the first time in two weeks. I was in my bed with Kasey, she wasn't up yet. She had some really bad dreams last night, and not just one but a few. She was pretty freaked out by them, and I didn't know what to do to make her feel better, so I hummed to her just like Edward would have done.

"Kasey baby, it is time to get up. We have a flight to catch." She shot right out of bed, singing "we are going to see daddy today" over and over.

"Mommy, aren't you excited?"

"Of course honey, we are going to see daddy." She smiled a huge smile, and raced to call Alice and tell her we were up.

A few hours later we were on our way to the airport. Between Alice and Rose's 3 bags each and mine and Kasey's, the car was pretty tight. But I didn't want to focus on anything negative because I was going to see Edward today!

"So Bella, I was thinking, Alice and I would take Kasey out tonight, and give you and Edward some alone time." Rose told me with a wink, and I of course blushed.

"But I want to see daddy!"

"You will Kasey, but tonight I think Auntie Rose and I will take you out, because you know if mommy comes she won't let us buy you anything. So while her and daddy go out to a boring old dinner, we go shopping." I rolled my eyes as Kasey excitingly nodded her head.

"Kasey doesn't need anything else Alice, you already bought her more than enough for this trip. And our bags don't feel enough as it is."

"Bella trust me we will make room. Why are you complaining? I am giving you an opportunity to spend time with my darling brother all alone. No interruptions."

"You're right Alice, I'm just nervous I guess." I said, staring at Kasey as she started to fall asleep. They looked at me confused.

"About what? It's not like you haven't been together before. Because we have proof of that right here in this car." Only Rose.

"No it's not that. I am just afraid that this trip made him realize that this, me and Kasey, the life we live, isn't what he wants. Of course I wouldn't fight him because I think in the back of my mind I was always waiting for him to realize I wasn't good enough…" Alice screamed, actually it was more of a shriek. How is Kasey sleeping through this?

"Isabella Marie Swan! How dare you? I don't want to hear any of this not good enough shit. My brother is the happiest he has ever been, and that is because of you, and your daughter. He would never do anything to hurt you; he isn't leaving you ever again. So stop whatever you are thinking and think about all of the sex you are going to have with him once you get there."

"But Alice…" This time it was Rose who interrupted me. I could tell she was getting pissed.

"Bella, listen to us when we say that you are the best thing that has ever happened to Edward. You and your daughter have made him so fucking happy, so please just shut up and don't let me hear anything else that makes you think like that."

I had no choice but to oblige. And I did…I thought about Edward, and the smile he got every time Kasey or I walked into the room. I thought about how gentle and loving he was when we made love for the first time in five years, I thought about his promise to be with me forever, and automatically I was alright. I fell asleep with my daughter, thinking of nothing but her and the love of my life.

What felt like days later we landed at LAX and we were on our way to the hotel. The butterflies in my stomach were confused; it was almost like they weren't sure if they should be nervous or excited so I settled for both. We pulled up to his hotel and made our way to the front desk. I was so excited, and I could tell Kasey we too, when we got to the room. I knocked and heard noise on the other side. When the door opened I gasped, it wasn't green eyes I was looking at but blue. And they weren't guys. Thank God for Alice, I couldn't say anything so she took over for me.

"I'm sorry, we must have the wrong room."

"Oh who are you looking for?" The girl was beautiful. She had long blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. She wasn't Rosalie but she was a close second. She was in a beautiful, very short dress that showed her long legs. I felt my self esteem fall about 20 points.

"We are looking for my daddy, Edward." The girl's eyes got wide, and excited.

"Oh you are Kasey, that must mean you are Bella. Man, you are even more beautiful than Edward let on." He talked about us? With _her?_ I was starting to gain back feeling.

"I'm sorry but can I ask why you in my boyfriend's room?" My tone was icy and she must have noticed.

"Sorry, I don't really remember last night. I drank a lot, and the last thing I remember was Edward carrying me to my room." Oh so this was Tanya. I was pissed!

"Where is Edward?" I was starting to shake with anger, Rose was too.

"Oh I'm sorry, he is in the shower. Come on in and wait." Was this girl really that stupid?

"Alice, can you take Kasey down to the lobby please?"

"Bella, I don't think…" I cut her off.

"_Now _Alice, Rose can stay with me. I don't want her here for this." Alice just nodded and I waited for the elevator to ding. I was about to say something when Rose cut me off.

"Listen you blonde bimbo, I don't know why you are in my brother in laws room, but I want you to know that you messed with the wrong woman. I am not going to stand by and watch you move in on my best friend's boyfriend. So I suggest you grab your shit and get out of here now before you need another bad nose job." I was shocked, I knew Rose could be harsh but this was…wow.

It looked like Tanya was about to start crying so I cut in. My tone still cold.

"Alright, I need to talk to Edward, I am sure there is a good explanation for this. So if you could please leave…" But then I looked into the room for the first time. The bed was a mess and Edward's clothes were thrown about the room. Then I lost it. It all made sense; of course he would screw her while he was here. He didn't think I would ever find out. I broke down and Tanya finally caught on.

"NO! Bella, listen to me. Nothing happened I swear. I was drunk and Edward took me home I swear. I passed out early last night, NOTHING happened. He spent the night talking about you and Kasey. I swear to you." But I didn't believe her. I always knew that Edward would end up with someone like her, I wasn't beautiful like her. Sure I was smarter; but honestly what guy cares about a girls brain these days?

"I don't care what you say Tanya. How do I know you are telling the truth? I can't! I don't know you and you certainly don't know me. So don't try to sit here and protect him and yourself just because you got caught. I couldn't give two shits what you and Edward did last night, because it is OVER. Tell him when he gets out of the _shower _not to call. You know what tell him he doesn't even have to come home. It is obvious that this, you, is what he wants, so I will let him go. Make sure he knows that Kasey and I will never bother him again." With that I walked away, holding back my tears the whole way; Rose stroking my hair and telling me that it was going to be okay; but it wasn't.

Tanya POV

I woke up the next morning, in someone else's hotel room. The last thing I remember is crying to Edward; after that things get fuzzy. I was still in my dress and I could hear the shower running; I saw Edward's ID on the desk and felt better; better because I wasn't in some strangers room. I saw the blankets on the couch and felt bad so I started cleaning it up. Then I noticed I didn't have my necklace on, so I threw the covers and anything that was on the floor all around looking for it; I had to find it, it was my mothers. When someone knocked on the door, I debated waiting for Edward, this was his room after all, but whoever it was, was persistent.

At first I didn't even think about how it looked; me, a strange woman, in her boyfriend's room. I was just glad that I could finally meet them. I was confused when she made Alice leave with Kasey. Then the blonde started yelling at me, and I started to tear up; not because of what she was saying but because I started to realize how it looked. Then Bella broke down after seeing the mess I made looking for my necklace.

"…Make sure he knows Kasey and I will never bother him again."

"Bella please." But she had already started towards the elevator. Where is Edward?

I couldn't face him, so I grabbed my stuff and wrote him a letter; apologizing for the situation I put him in, and regardless I was thankful for what he did. Then I left, I had some serious damage control to do, but the first step was dealing with the company. He helped me last night so I would help him with this; it was the least I could do, it is my fault.

EPOV

I got out of the shower, trying to be quiet in case Tanya was still sleeping. I was surprised when I found she was not only awake but gone. Then I saw the note. The note that would forever change my life, the note that made my heart break over and over again.

_Dear Edward, _

_I need to first say that I am thankful for how you took care of me last night. But I am afraid that it wasn't worth it. This morning while you were in the shower, your sister, sister-in law, Bella, and Kasey showed up; I answered. Please know that I did everything to get her to listen to me, but she was stubborn. After your sister in law yelled at me, I realized that they thought something happened. Then Bella saw the room; the room I made messy to find my necklace. Bella has a message for you and I am sorry that I have to be the one to deliver it, but it is better you know before you go home what you are going to have to deal with. She told me to tell you that you can't call or even come home because it was obvious you wanted me. She said it was over and that Kasey and her wouldn't bother you anymore. PLEASE know how sorry I am that I put you in this situation. Go home. I will talk to the company and deal with Aro. Three and ½ songs is good enough; enough to get you out of your contract. So please do everything in your power to get her and your little girl back. They are both so beautiful Edward, and I can never forget the look in Bella's eyes when she said this. She is in pain, so listen to my advice and go home to them. Again I cannot stress how sorry I am. _

_Tanya._

My heart stopped and I stumbled onto the bed; clutching the letter in my hand. I was so dumb! They came here to surprise me, but the surprise was on them. Of course nothing happened with Tanya last night; I would never do that to Bella. How could she think that? But it is not her fault, if it was turned around I would probably think the same thing. My heart was breaking at her words; I didn't want her or Kasey out of my life. I needed them like I needed air. It was not over; I would not let Bella get away; not again. I packed my stuff, and sped off to the airport, trying to get a hold of Bella the whole time. This was not how it was going to end. I would do whatever it took to get her to listen to me; no matter how long it took.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!! Can i get to 40?! Its only 9 people..please! ;)  
This story is far from over don't worry. Thanks to everyone who added this story and me to your favorites and everything I really, really appreciate it!! :)


	11. Fall Away

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

**So i could not wait to get this chapter out..things are finally moving!!! I know i said i wanted 40 before but i couldnt wait so here it is!!! ENJOYYYY!! :)**

APOV

I took Kasey down to the lobby, scared about what was happening upstairs.

"Auntie Alice, who was that lady?" She was smart enough to know when something was wrong, and worse she would know if I was lying.

"I don't know Kase. I'm sure it is one big misunderstanding, and mommy and daddy will figure it out." I put my foot in my mouth with that statement when I saw Bella and Rose come out of the elevator. I was heartbroken and was so ready to kill my brother.

"Rose can you take Kasey and get the car? I need to talk to Alice."

"Sure, come on Kase." Kasey stared at all of us then walked up to Bella and wrapped her arms around her legs; causing Bella to sob even harder.

"It will be okay mommy. I promise."

"Thank you baby. Please go with Aunt Rose." I watched them walk away and then turned to face Bella, who looked like she was about to break down.

"Alice, that girl, _Tanya, _tried to tell me that it wasn't what it looked like. How can I trust her? I trust Edward, I do, and I love him so much. But look at her and then look at me; I am nothing compared to her. Even if nothing happened the thought that he could always have more will be in the back of my mind. What am I going to do?"

"Bella, honey, I can't tell you that I know how you feel because I don't. When it comes to you and Edward, you guys are meant to be. I don't know what really happened last night but I do know that Edward loves you so much. He lost you once, he wouldn't risk that again. I am so mad at him Bella, you do not even know, and I am not defending him, but you need to talk to him. I wasn't there I don't know what she said, but please talk to him. About you not being good enough; Bella we have had this conversation before you are good enough, if anything you are too good. The whole family sees it, and if you don't believe me look at the way your daughter looks at you. She adores you; she looks at you like you could save the world. If you are good enough in your daughters eyes then you good enough. Period." I exhaled loudly, this was exhausting.

"I have to think, lets just go home."

The whole way home Rose and I whispered while Bella slept; we both weren't sure what happened, but we knew Edward and he would never do anything like this. His caring was his greatest strength but also his weakest. I always worried that his huge heart would get him into trouble, and this was one example. I didn't blame Bella for having doubts, I knew she loved him, but the image of Tanya and Edward was most likely burned in her mind.

"Alice, I think we should just give her, her time. They will get through this, and if Edward knows what is good for him, he will be on the next plane home; no matter what Bella said."

I just nodded; praying that Rose was right.

BPOV: One week later

It had been a week since the incident. I haven't talked to Edward yet; he has called about 1000 times, and even took Kasey out once or twice. But she wasn't too keen on going out with him yet; not with me at home being miserable. He came by that Sunday; I didn't even know he came home.

Flashback:

_I was sitting in the living room; watching Kasey while she napped when I heard him. _

"_Bella please let me in. I need to talk to you right now." I just sat on the couch not really sure what to do. I waited for him to leave but that time never came. It was 5 o'clock and I needed to get rid of him before Charlie got home, or this wouldn't end well. So I went to the door he was threatening to break down. When I opened it I saw him for the first time; he was red-eyed, and blotchy. He looked broken. _

"_Bella baby! Please I need to talk to you…" I cut him off. _

"_Edward you need to give me some time. I will talk to you soon I promise, but you need to give me some time to process." _

"_Love, please. Nothing happened, she was drunk. I tried to take her to her room…" _

"_Edward, please. I am begging you just leave this alone. If you love me you will give me time." I thought that would get him to leave but he was relentless. I was starting to get angry, really angry. _

"_Bella…" This time it wasn't me who cut him off; I was crying too hard. _

"_Edward you heard my daughter I suggest you leave. _Now_." Edward tried to speak again but Charlie cut him off. I heard Kasey crying so I ran inside I was able to catch their conversation. _

"_I told you the first time Edward that I didn't want my little girl crying over you again. You broke that promise. I suggest you leave, give her the time she needs, and if she decides to hear you out she will. Until then just _leave her alone._" _

"_Charlie please I need you to know that I did not do anything with Tanya. I have proof, Bella just needs to talk to me. Please; I would never hurt her."_

"_I'm sorry Edward, but that's twice you have said that to me and twice she has come home crying. I gave you that second chance because Bella loved you but this time it is going to be different. When she gives you your chance then I will, but you don't have me as a friend this time. Now go, before I have to arrest you."_

I talked to my dad after that; asking him what they are talking about. He told me all about the phone call that Edward made when we were apart; he thought I would be mad but a part of me was happy; he knew my dad was important and he took steps to making it up to him first. That had to be some proof that he loved me.

The Cullen family had been great…again. Alice and Rose had talked to Edward but they didn't forgive him. Carlisle and Esme were taking sides again; much to my opposition, but they were talking to him. That was good. Emmett was another story. Alice told me that Rose had to threaten to take away sex if he touched Edward. Apparently he was beyond pissed. I wasn't sure how they were now, but Emmett made sure he called every day and he had been over every day for the past week; sometimes twice. I didn't mind I loved Emmett. He was my brother and as much as I appreciated the defense from him, Edward was too, by blood. _Blood is thicker than water. _At least that is what I tried to tell him.

"Mommy, can we go to the park today?" It was actually a nice day, so I took her. We both needed to get out of the house. I was walking out of the house when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Belly Bean. I was calling to see if you and Kasey wanted to come out to lunch with Rose and me."

"Sorry Em, Kase and I are going to the park. It is the first nice day in forever here. Want to do something for dinner?"

"Um yeah sure. I will ask Rose later and call you when we get home."

"Sure. Thanks Em."

"It is just lunch Bells." I sighed.

"I wasn't talking about the invite. I was talking about how great you have been this week; I really appreciate you taking Kasey for a few hours, and stopping by to check up on us. You've been great; I don't know how I will ever repay you."

"Bella you don't have to repay me. I am just doing what I have to do. I swore to myself if you were ever hurt I would do everything in my power to help you. I just wish it wasn't because of my dumbass brother."

"I will repay you somehow. But I really do appreciate you and everything you guys have done."

"Now Bella, we are not going to get sappy. Now go to the park with your amazing daughter, and call me later. Love you Belly Bean."

When we got there, Kasey ran into a friend from school, and went off to play with him as I sat on the bench, lost in thought. All of my thoughts went straight to Edward; I was wondering how he was doing; as much as I wanted to stop thinking about him, I just couldn't. My thoughts were interrupted by a shadow blocking my sun; I couldn't see his face, but by the strong electricity I knew who it was.

"Bella" His velvet voice whispered.

EPOV

This past week was the worst week of my life. My family hated me, Bella wouldn't talk to me, and Kasey hardly wanted to come out with me. I fucked up…again. How do I get myself in these situations? Alice always told me that my heart would get me in trouble; damn Pixie and her fucking feelings. Emmett was the worst to be around. He hardly spoke to me, and I would much rather him yell at me then ignore me completely. He warned me that if it ever came down to me and Bella again he would choose Bella; he wouldn't make the same mistake twice. I wish I listened to him. It was Sunday and it was finally a nice day; it would be a perfect day to go out. But I didn't want to do that. I was too depressed. My phone rang, and I answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Ass wipe, get up, get to the park right now and get back my little sister."

"Emmett?"

"NO it's the damn Easter Bunny. Yes it's Emmett. I just got off the phone with her; she is taking Kasey to the park. Go now." It wasn't a suggestion it was demand.

"Emmett, why are you helping me?" He sighed.

"Edward, you are still my brother and despite the fact that you messed up, I still love you. But I am not doing this for you; she is in pain, she loves you. I am doing this for her, and that perfect niece of mine. This is affecting her more than you know Edward. She doesn't want to see you, you are her father, and she doesn't want to see you. That is the most pathetic thing I have ever heard. Now get up and get them back. Oh and I suggest you take a shower, you smell."

With that he hung up. The words stung, but it was what I needed to hear. It was obvious that Bella was not going to make the first step so I had to do it. So that is why 20 minutes later I was walking to the park. I saw Kasey on the jungle gym with a little boy; I wonder if this is the boy she was marrying. I chuckled to myself thinking about that time in the kitchen.

Then I saw her. And my God did she look beautiful. She was thinner than she was a week ago, but her hair was still that amazing brown, and the sun was hitting it just right where I could see the red tints. Even from the side she was the most beautiful woman I have ever set my eyes on. She was in deep thought that she didn't even hear me come up in front of her.

"Bella" I whispered so low I wasn't sure if she heard me. But then she looked up; and her beauty hit me like it did every time, the breath was literally knocked out of me.

"What are you doing here?" She was looking at me, but not in the eyes.

"What do you think I am doing here? I needed to see you, you need to hear me out please."

"No Edward, I told you I needed time. So far you are doing a pretty shitty job don't you think?"

I nodded because she was right.

"Yes Bella I know. But I am being selfish. The last time I made a mistake I didn't do anything to make it right. I am not making that mistake again."

"I don't need you to be selfish Edward. I need you to respect my wishes, and your daughters wishes." By now she was yelling, she stood up and pointed her finger into my chest.

"Bella I understand I do. But Tanya was just…"

"Just what; a fling, someone who could love you the way you want? I don't want to hear about Tanya, Edward. Sooner or later I will talk to you but my heart cannot take it, not yet. Please understand. How would you feel if some random guy opened my hotel room door, wearing next to nothing? I can assure you, you wouldn't take it lightly." Her voice started to get quieter.

"Edward I love you, know that I love you. But this is all too much right now. I know in the back of my head and in my heart that you didn't do anything, because that is what you are telling me. But the image I have, especially after seeing her hurt me the most. She's beautiful, someone that you would look _right_ with…" This was getting ridiculous.

"Bella…" Damn interruptions. This time it was the little boy Kasey was playing with; he was tugging on my pants leg.

"Mister…me and Kasey were playing hide and seek, and she hid but I can't find her."

"Alright, what is your name little man?"

"Ryan"

"Well Ryan between the three of us I am sure we can find her."

Bella took Ryan towards the playground while I searched the bushes. There was a path that I hadn't noticed before, it was very pretty. After I looked around for a while I headed back, figuring Bella found her, when something caught my eye. In the dirt behind the path was a silver necklace, more specifically Kasey's necklace. It was the one Leah gave to her to go with her dress for the wedding. I started to panic. I ran back to Bella who was calling Kasey's name.

"B-b-bella" I stuttered. I couldn't speak any more, the tears were already spilling over. So I just held out my hand and showed her the necklace. Bella led out a strangled yell, and starting screaming for Kasey, as I called everyone I could to get to the park.

"Charlie, its Edward."

"What's the matter Edward?"

"It's K-kkkasey, she is missing. Please I need you to get to the park on fifth as soon as possible."

"Calm down, we are on our way. What happened?" I explained everything I knew, and then I broke down. The cries were coming and they wouldn't stop. I saw Alice and Rose trying to get Bella up as Emmett and Jasper continued to call for Kasey.

"Charlie please. I can't lose her."

"You won't son, trust me. We will find her." It sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than me. The last thing I remembered was Bella jogging towards me and then everything went black.

?? POV

She was going to be so happy with me. I got the kid without anyone even noticing. The original plan would have worked if Edward didn't come back early from California; but this worked out even better than we could have planned. What luck we have? What are the odds that the day the happy couple decides to get into a fight; their precious daughter would be playing hide and seek. It is a good thing I was keeping tabs on them; God knows she has been NO help.

I pulled up to the location and picked up the girl, carrying her bridal style into the house. She was cute, I would give them that. Of course I had no plans on hurting the girl, she was just a ploy. Soon we would all have what we want.

"Victoria? You will never believe what I found."

She came around the corner cursing.

"Riley, this better be fucking…o my." She saw the unconscious girl in my arms and her eyes got wide with excitement.

"How did you do this?"

"Well, I was on that path behind the park, watching like I always am, and Edward showed up…"

"Wait Edward's home?" I nodded and rolled my eyes. This obsession was getting ridiculous.

"He showed up and they started fighting. This little girl was playing hide and seek and hid behind the bushes. I snuck up behind her and grabbed her."

"She didn't scream?"

"I had the supplies on me, and you were right, she passed out in about 13 seconds."

"So no one saw you?"

"No, trust me Victoria I covered my tracks. No one knows it was us."

"Perfect. Now we just wait for the search to die down and then make the move. He is going to pay for this. His precious family will never be the same." She walked up to the girl who was now on the bed, and stroked her hair.

"Don't worry sweetheart soon that mean mommy will be out of the way and we will be one happy family."

"What are you talking about? That is not the plan."

"Change of plans Riley. This is too personal; it has to be this way."

"Victoria this is more than just kidnapping, you are putting us each at risk at life in prison. Plus what do I get out of this?"

"When we get away with this, you will get your money. Don't doubt me Riley. I know what I am doing."

As she walked away I thought that she really had no clue what she was doing. I was fucked.

* * *

_A/n: So what do you think?! We knew Victoria would be a problem...but what is she trying to do?! Anyone wanna guess?! Review. if you do ill give you a sneak peak at the next chapter (but it wont be until tomrrow)! I used Riley because James is always the bad guy lol! _


	12. Lost and Found

BPOV

It had been a two weeks since my baby went missing. Everyone has been great. Edward was a mess, but he was being strong for me, and I was trying to return the favor but it was hard. Our relationship was obviously put on hold but he became the rock he used to be for me; and I loved him for it. Charlie was doing everything in his power to find her; he searched the woods around the trail a million times but each time it came up cold. The beginning of the first week was the hardest; Edward and I spent day after day watching home videos of her. Then by Wednesday Edward sprang into action; he went out every day at the crack of dawn and didn't come back until midnight. Soon I followed his lead; I knew in my heart that she was okay, and I would be there when they found her. Night was the worst time for me; I couldn't stand being in the house so I started staying at the Cullen's. It was now Monday…two weeks and one day since the incident and I was trying to get to sleep but I couldn't.

Then I heard it. I walked out of my room and followed the sound of my lullaby to Edward's room, and pressed my ear against the door. I closed my eyes as I listened, imagining me being in there with him. It was like he could hear my thoughts because a minute later he was opening his door; of course with my luck I didn't realize until it was too late and I stumbled into him.

"Are you alright, love?" I couldn't answer I was held captive with his eyes; and his arms around my waist didn't help.

"Umm….okay? yeah I am okay." Shit I am such an idiot.

"Sorry I didn't mean to bother you, I just couldn't sleep and I heard you playing…"

He cut me off and was rubbing his hand through his hair; like he got caught doing something he shouldn't. "It helps me relax."

"Yeah me too." Cue the awkward silence. He then realized that he was still holding me, and he let go mumbling an apology, and I suddenly felt the loss of his touch.

"No it's okay. I should…um head to bed." He nodded, his eyes never leaving my face.

"Bella wait. If you can't sleep you can always come in here with me."

"Really? You wouldn't mind?"

"Silly Bella, of course I wouldn't mind." He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the room; then I snuggled under the blankets while he turned out the light. A few minutes later he returned, sliding in next to me. We were as still as statues, both of us on our backs, just staring at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry." We both said at the same time. I looked at him confused.

"Why are you sorry Bella?" I sighed.

"I'm sorry for not believing you, I am sorry for not giving you the chance to explain, and I am sorry that our daughter is missing because of me."

"Bella, none of this is your fault. If anything it is mine. If I hadn't been arguing with you…" But I cut him off.

"Edward we have all told you that none of this is your fault. You came back for us, and I kept her away from you. I knew that you didn't do anything with Tanya, but I was too caught up in my insecurities to do anything about it. It is my fault that Kasey was mad at you and if anything happens…" I started crying and Edward pulled me to his side, and I buried my face in his chest.

"Bella, listen to me. NOTHING is going to happen to our baby. I would not let anything happen to her. Don't give up Bella, you need to have faith, believe that she is going to be okay. She deserves that." I cried even harder.

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"I think you have it wrong angel. I am the one who doesn't deserve you. And I am sorry for everything that I have put you through…"

"We can talk later; I just want to sleep with you holding me." I felt him nod, and listened to him hum to me, and I fell into a deep slumber.

Kasey POV (just so we know what is going on with them)

I have been in this house for a while. I was scared because I wanted my mommy, but the lady was nice. She told me all the time that everything would be okay; that I would see daddy soon. But I didn't want just daddy, I wanted my mommy too. The man, he told me to call him Riles, I laughed at that, he told me that he was going to get us out of here. He just needed to wait for the right moment.

They fed me yummy food, and lots of snacks. But I missed my family. The lady, Vicki, kept my foot tied to the bed. I didn't know why. The house was in the woods, it was almost like the cabin I stayed at with Uncle Jake. I was trying to sleep that night, but I couldn't; so I tried to remember the song mommy sang to me at night. That is when I heard them.

"Victoria, this has gone on long enough. Call them so we can get the girl back to her family."

"Riley, the moment will present itself; you need to give me time."

"Alright I will give you a few more days, and then I am taking over."

"Just keep the girl occupied while I make the calls. I will do it tomorrow."

Then Riles came in.

"Don't worry girlie, you are going home soon."

I was going to see my family; with that thought I was able to fall asleep.

BPOV

The next morning I woke up on something hard and very warm. I tried to move but I was trapped, when I tried to wiggle out of the hold, it only got tighter. It was then that I realized I was on Edward, and I automatically relaxed. Of course the moment was interrupted by my cell. I jumped up and tried to find it; I kept it with me at all time just in case.

"Hello?" The other line was silent.

"Hello?" Then I heard deep breathing and I was starting to get freaked out.

"Isabella Swan, just who I wanted to talk to. Your daughter is fine, but I have a proposition for you. Before you talk, just listen. Tonight at 8 you will be at the path where Kasey went missing; _alone. _As soon as I have you, I will let your daughter go safely."

"What do you want with me?"

"Ah Ah Ah. Curiosity killed the cat…or didn't you hear?" The person, a woman, laughed and I vaguely recognized it.

"Be there no questions asked. See you tonight Isabella." Then they hung up. I was freaked out. I couldn't risk Kasey's life, but I knew it wasn't safe to go alone. Who was this person and what did I do to make them so angry? I didn't know what to do, but then I recalled something Alice said to me. "_She looks at you like you could save the world." _Suddenly my answer was there. I sure as hell couldn't save the world, but I could save Kasey and that is what is most important.

The rest of the day I acted like nothing was wrong; we did a few more sweeps of the town and talked to the police again. They were baffled that no ransom call was made yet and that made us nervous. Around 7, Edward ran to the store and when he left I told everyone I was heading home to get more clothes.

"I will come with you Bella."

"No that's okay Alice, I will be fine."

"Are you sure Bella, I don't think I like you going home by yourself, let Emmett go with you."

"Really I will be fine. Just when Edward gets back can you tell him I love him?" I was hoping that no one would catch the way my voice broke or the implication in that sentence.

Everyone just looked at me like I was crazy and I was sure I wouldn't get away with it. Carlisle was studying my face very closely but agreed. I told them I would be right back and then walked out the front door, leaving my family and my heart behind.

When I got back home, I left a note for everyone, I tried to hurry so I could get to the park but the sobs were delaying my writing.

_Dear family, _

_Please know that this is what I had to do. If it is the only way I can guarantee Kasey's safety then it has to be done. Tonight I will be trading places with my daughter; it is what the kidnapper wants. Please know that I love you all so much and I appreciate everything you have ever done for me. Dad I will never forgive myself for doing this to you; but you know perfectly well that if it was me, you would do anything in your power to make me safe. I love you; I probably don't tell you that enough. And I am so grateful for what you have done for me. Let Kasey know how much I love her, how much I will miss her. Make sure she knows that what happened with Edward and I was just a misunderstanding; I don't want her to be mad at Edward. _

_Edward I don't even know what to say; I love you so much, please remember that. I was never mad at you; I was mad at myself, and I know how stupid that sounds, but it is true. I was mad because I felt I was holding you back, and it was easier to be mad at you then accept that you deserved more. I know how stupid I was, and I am sorry for the hurt I put you through. Take care of our daughter. I love you all so very much._

_Yours always, _

_Bella_

I was shaking at the end of it, but I pulled myself together and with all of the courage I could muster I made my way to the park. I knew it was a very, very high possibility that I would die tonight; but dying in the place of someone you love seems like a pretty good way to go. With that thought I got out of my car and walked to the path; ready for whatever fate would bring me.

Charlie POV

I was tired. No scratch that, I was exhausted. The past few nights while Bella was at the Cullen's I was at the park; sitting on the bench just waiting. I didn't exactly know what I was waiting for but I had a feeling something was about to happen, I just couldn't tell if it was good or bad. Around 8 I thought I heard movement in the bushed but when I got over there, no one was there; so I walked back to the bench. I didn't know how long I was there before I heard it.

"Chief?" I looked around to see if I could see someone but no one was around; man I was losing my mind. Then I felt someone touch my shoulder. I glanced back and saw a man, young, maybe 25, standing there. He was tall and skinny, with dark hair and blue eyes; he had a deep gash on his head, and he looked like he was about to pass out.

"Yes?"

"My name is Riley, and I have some information on your granddaughter." That got me up; I was up and holding him by his shirt in less than 10 seconds. I used to be able to do it in five but I was getting old.

"What do you know?" I demanded.

"Listen please; I know where she is and who has her. There is a girl, Victoria; she used to work with Edward. She has her in a cabin in the woods; at least she did about an hour ago. I was getting ready to run with your Kasey, take her back home, but Victoria found out and knocked me out. When I woke up no one was there. I heard her on the phone with your daughter earlier; it sounded to me like she was planning on switching Kasey for Bella. They were supposed to meet here at 8."

I looked at my watch it was now 9:30. How had I missed them, I went to the path when I heard the noise. My heart felt like it dropped out of my chest; my Bella was risking her life to save Kasey. Why wouldn't she come to me?! I was here, I was in the park when they were supposed to meet, how could I miss them!? Oh my God.

"Wait did you say they were meeting here? Then where would she drop Kasey?"

"The path…where I took her from." I was livid! This was the douche who kidnapped my granddaughter; the reason my daughter was possibly gone. I punched him; hard. I kept going, ignoring his cries until I felt a hand on my shoulder again. This time it was Carlisle.

"Charlie this isn't going to help. You need to calm down and think. I am going to start searching the path; it is a good 4 miles long, and we need to start as soon as possible."

I looked up and saw everyone; Carlisle, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jacob and Edward. I saw the look of fear in Edward's eyes, along with anger, and I suddenly regrouped.

"Alright, start at the path. Emmett take this trash and take him to the station. I don't care what the other officers say; you tell them to throw his ass in a cell until I give them another order."

He nodded and picked the Riley guy up with no problem. Then everyone started to sprint towards the path.

About 15 minutes later, I heard Edward's cry of joy and fear. I followed his voice to a small hole on the side of the path; hidden behind bushes and trees.

"Edward what is it?"

"K-kkk-aa-sey" And there she was my beautiful granddaughter lying unconscious in her father's arms. I walked to the path to find service and dialed 911, telling them to get to an ambulance here as soon as possible.

"Edward, you need to get it together I know how hard this is, but the ambulance is going to be here soon, and we need to be ready with her." He just nodded and picked Kasey up, carrying her to the entrance of the path.

"Kasey" was called from many different voices as we came out of the clearing. I saw Edward hand Kasey to Carlisle and then break down, muttering Bella's name. It broke my heart. Alice walked up behind him, trying to soothe him but he pushed her away and started screaming.

"NO ALICE! Nothing is going to be okay! She is gone! Bella is ggg-one! It is not going to be okay…not without her. I n-ee-ed her, don't you fucking get it, if I don't have her I can't breathe." I saw him clutching a piece of paper in his hands. I couldn't take it anymore; Edward had messed up in the past, I knew this more than anything, but he really loved my Bella. I had never seen anyone this broken, yes I was upset and heartbroken but I knew Bella was alright, I would bring her home.

"Edward, you need to calm down. I know this is hard but nothing is going to happen to our girl. She told me what you told her last night; about believing Kasey was okay. You need to do the same for Bella." He nodded and walked over the Carlisle who was working on Kasey.

"She is going to be fine, it looks like they just gave her something to knock her out. I will be able to tell what it is once we get to the hospital."

"Alright, I am going to the station to talk to that Riley guy. Edward stay with Kasey I will call you the minute I get any information."

"Sir, wait." I looked behind me and saw Edward catching up. He handed me the paper.

"I found this at your house, when I realized something was wrong. When I got back from the store they told me Bella went home to get clothes. It was getting later and I was getting worried so I stopped by. No one was home and the door was locked so I broke the window…sorry about that. Anyway this was on the table. You should read it." I just nodded.

I walked to my cruiser while reading the letter from Bella; once inside I broke down. I cried; the last time I cried like this was when Renee died. I cried for my wife, and for my granddaughter. But I really cried for the daughter I let down. How could I live if something happened to her? She was all I had left. Yes Kasey was here, I was so ecstatic that nothing happened to her and I loved her, but I wouldn't be able to face her, and explain to her if anything happened to Bella. 'NO! Stop thinking like that', I scolded myself. Because everything will be fine; Bella will come home. With that thought I started my car and flew to the station, ready to do anything it took to get information.

* * *

_Sorry that this chapter is sad. It had to be done. Next chapter you will figure out how Victoria got away with all of this and what she wants. Promise that everything will come together next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!_


	13. Heaven Forbid

BPOV (At the same time they are looking for Kasey)

I woke up a while later in a dark room, tied to a chair. I tried to remember how I got here. The last thing I remember was walking down the path, I heard Kasey crying for me, but then I was out; everything went black. I was anxious; I needed to know that my daughter was safe.

"Ah Isabella. How nice of you to join me." I looked up and saw a familiar red head woman; Victoria.

"Victoria?_ You_ are the one behind all of this? But why?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella, I thought I told you, curiosity killed the cat. Everything will be explained do not worry." Couldn't she come up with another phrase?!

"How is my daughter?"

"Kasey is just fine. I let her go just like I promised. She is safe now; which is more than I can say for you." I shivered as thoughts of what she was going to do to me flashed in my mind.

"What are you going to do with me?" She gave me an evil smirk, and then left the room. I took the time to examine the room; it looked like an old recording studio. It was dark, and there was still microphones thrown about the room. The glass separating the equipment and the recording room had been shattered. She left me here for what felt like hours, and when she came back, she came back with a knife and a gun. I gulped loudly.

"Isabella, you ruined me." I looked at her confused; this got her mad.

"Don't give me the innocent look. Edward was mine; he and I were going to be happy."

"Edward was never _yours_! You stole his music. Why do you think he left the company?"

"Don't you dare interrupt me; I am talking, you will listen. I will give you something; your daughter is cute. Did you know I had a baby once? Yeah she was precious, looked just like her father; of course he would never know because he just up and left me like I was a piece of trash. Emily; that was her name, was born 4 years ago. This was before I was a part of the company. I had no money, we were living in shelters. One day I left while she was sleeping, and when I came back she was dead. Phenomena, I couldn't get her to the hospital; hell I didn't even know she was sick. Then I met Edward, and he was so sweet. It was a few months after the incident and he heard me singing. That is how my career started. We worked on a few of my songs, and we kept getting closer. I soon fell in love with him; as you should know it is not that hard to do. Anyway he got popular and all of the high priced celebrities wanted him, and he just dropped me." She said this with such venom, and I could tell she was getting angrier; the knife kept drawing closer to my neck.

"When my career started sucking, he was ordered to help me and write me some songs, and he did. Of course I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of helping me, so I stole them. Why should he take credit when it was partly his fault my career went down the tubes?! He got pissed, and went to the head of the company. Aro had been like a father to me; but when I started losing money for the company, he treated me like a pariah. I was angry; angry at everyone who had ever let me down. Edward left to come back to you, I figured I would get him back later, but Aro, he was easy. One day his wife and daughter came in, I took one look at the little girl and she instantly reminded me of Emily. It was easier than expected to grab the girl, of course Riley was a big help. I was able to get an alibi and no one would ever give me a second thought. Riley was weak; he got his money, but returned the girl, no one ever caught on. He betrayed me, but promised that he would make it up to me. He did; we happened to run into you and Edward at the rink. It was fate! Your little girl didn't look like my Emily, but she would do."

"Wait you wanted Kasey to fill in for your dead daughter?" I said this with as much disgust I could manage. I screamed out in pain as the knife was plunged into my leg. The smell of blood automatically filled my nose and I was fighting hard to stay conscious.

"_I told you not to interrupt!_ As I was saying, Kasey was perfect. But then I watched as you and Edward were all lovey dovey, it made me sick. That was supposed to be _me_! How could he leave me for _you? _Well this is getting to be a long story. After the company fired me, I lost it. I didn't want just Kasey, I wanted the whole package. But something was standing in my way. YOU!

Plans were changed, Riley was not happy; all he wanted was his money. He didn't care that I would lose another chance at a family. So when I found out he wanted to return the girl and turn us in I knocked him out and went to meet you." She paused and listened, like she heard something or someone, but then continued.

"It was easier than I thought to grab you after Kasey was placed in that hole. Your father was sitting on the bench, and heard you when you walked through the bushes. I was quicker of course; I just hit you, and dragged you to where he couldn't see you. Poor daddy, the look on his face when he didn't see anyone, it was heart-wrenching. I watched him walk back to the bench and then attempted to pick you up, you were lighter than I expected, but it still took me a while. Once we got to the cabin, Riley was gone and I knew I had to think fast, my whole plan had to change, and I couldn't leave you dead in the cabin, so I opted for the old recording studio in Port Angeles. That is where we are, by the way. The river runs right passed it, so it will be easy to dump your body." The knife was pressing deep into my throat now, and I felt it break the skin. I was sobbing by now, and the smell of blood was making me woozy.

"Now, now Bella, don't you worry I will take care of your daughter for you. She will be safe with me…and Edward of course."

"You are crazy if you believe he will go with you after this. He will see you as the disgusting, vile woman that you are…" I was cut off when she smacked me in the face.

"You are making this easier on me Bella. I thought it would be hard; taking a life. But you! You are nothing to me, and soon you will be nothing to Edward." I was in and out of consciousness at this point, and I vaguely remember the sound of gun shots, and many screams. The last thing I remember was the voice of an angel calling my name, sobbing. It didn't sound right; the angel shouldn't cry, not for me. Then everything was black again and I was falling…until nothing.

EPOV

"Dad, please tell me she is going to be okay." I asked my father this about 200 times since we got to the hospital.

"Edward, from the looks of it now she is going to be fine. She is in good hands, son. Just go get some coffee and sit down, you look like hell" I scoffed at this. Of course I looked like hell; I just found my daughter unconscious in a hole, and the love of my life was missing. What was I expected to look_ pretty_?! I laughed bitterly at the thought.

"I want to see her, now."

"You can see her Edward, but she is not awake, she won't know you are there."

"I don't care dad, I want; no I need to see her. Please." He just beckoned me to follow.

Once inside the room, I caught sight of Kasey for the first time since she has been in here. It seemed they used cough syrup to knock her out, just enough so it wouldn't kill her. My heart broke when I saw her. She had wires coming out of her arms, and the sound of her steady heartbeat was heard throughout the room. I pulled up a chair and sat next to her, pulling her hand in mine. I didn't realize how tired I was; but the next thing I knew my eyes were drooping. I tried to stay awake; but the sound of her heartbeat was encouraging me, pushing me right over the edge; and I fell into a deep sleep.

_Ring Ring Ring _

What is that annoying noise?! I woke up and looked around. Oh right I am in the hospital. I looked over at my daughter and saw she was still asleep.

_Ring ring ring _

O MY GOD! Charlie! I raced to my jacket and searched for my cell, answering it without checking the ID.

"Edward? It's Charlie. We think we know where Bella is."

"You _think_?"

"Yes, the kid, Riley, he was working for your old co-worker…Victoria."

"VICTORIA?!" Ohh when I get my hands on her…wait where is she then?"

"We checked the cabin they were staying at but there was no one there anymore. Riley said they didn't have a second location set up. We think she realized Riley had turned himself in and ran with Bella. He says there is an old building, it used to be a studio; owned by your boss. We are on our way there now."

"I want to come. Come and get me I will be outside."

"Shouldn't you stay with Kase?"

"No she is fine, the whole family is here. I want to be there when you find her."

"Alright I will be at the hospital in five minutes." I kissed Kasey, whispering my love for her and then I raced out to find Alice. She was lying on the couch with Jasper, crying into his shoulder.

"Alice I need you to stay with Kasey, they have a lead on Bella." I didn't even wait to hear her response; I just got in the elevator and raced to the exit. The thought of finding my Bella, was exhilarating. Exactly five minutes later the police cruiser pulled up and I was in before it came to a complete stop.

"What do you know about this girl?" In the hour drive, which we made in 30 minutes, I explained our encounter with her, the phone calls, and the things Tanya told me at the party. Going through all of the incidents I couldn't believe how stupid I was; how had I not seen this? I knew Victoria was unstable. I put my family at risk because I was too naive to see it.

"Edward, stop blaming yourself, you couldn't have known that she was willing to go this far. Come on, we're here." Charlie gave me an encouraging smile and squeeze on my shoulder. It calmed me a bit.

We pulled up to the abandoned building, and Charlie had the teams set and in their position. He gave me strict instructions to wait outside. I was pacing back and forth while they made their way inside. I heard the cries of my angel, and couldn't take it anymore. I followed the path in, the way Charlie had went and I could tell I was getting closer. I veered right, when they went left, they didn't even realize I was in the building. Then from a hole in the wall, I saw Bella tied to a chair, with a crazed Victoria, crouched down next to her, with a knife to her neck. I was appalled and ready to barge in when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and accidentally hit a box with my foot; and saw Charlie there.

I watched as Victoria glanced up and turn our way; almost like she heard us, but then continued on talking. I heard her tell Bella about the switching of her and Kasey, then about her plans on taking Bella's life to move in on Kasey and me. I was glad to hear Bella talking back, knowing that she was fighting made me feel better, but then Victoria smacked her, and it took all my self control not to barge in there and strangle her.

When Charlie sensed the end of Victoria's story, he put out the call. Charlie pushed pass me barged into the room, commanding her to drop the knife. When the knife only got closer to Bella I made my move.

"Victoria you don't want to do this. Please, just let her go and you can have anything you want." I saw Bella unconscious and knew I had to make this fast.

"Edward, it is nice of you to join us. You know I thought you were what I wanted, but now I see, this pathetic routine you two have. She saves the daughter and then you save her. Other people would think it was sweet, but now I can see that it is just disgusting." She walked towards us, dropping the knife only to reach behind her back.

"You and I would have worked if this bitch never got in the way. But she changed you; you are different and I am afraid that we just won't work." I laughed darkly at this, and she looked surprised.

"Yes Bella has changed me, but for the better. Don't you dare think for one second that any of this is her fault. This was between you and me; there was no reason to involve my family."

"On the contrary Edward, there was. Don't you see? With her out of the way, I can have a daughter and you can have woman; one who can love you, cherish you, _pleasure_ you." I heard Charlie fake a gag in the corner, at this I had to laugh, but I reigned myself in. I didn't understand her. She hated me, and then loved me, I wasn't good enough, then I was perfect. This girl had some serious issues. I guess I was taking too long to respond and she was getting angrier.

"Fine, you don't have an answer? Tell me; would you answer if your darling Bella was no longer a factor?" I watched in horror as she pulled a gun from behind her back and start to point it at Bella. I screamed and started to barge at her, but Charlie was quicker. I heard the gun shot but my mind didn't register anything. I saw Victoria fall to the ground, dropping the gun in the process, and Charlie racing over to throw it out of her grasp. I ran over to my Bella, and started to sob. She looked horrible. She had cuts on her face, and a deep one in her leg, she was dirty, and very bloody. She would make it through; she had to.

"Bella! Bella!" I called over and over again; but nothing. Then her head dropped down to her chest and her breathing stopped. I was crying all over again as I picked her up and carried her to the ambulance. I saw Charlie trying to find a pulse in Victoria, we both knew he wouldn't find one. And as much as Charlie acted upset (he had to put on an act of sympathy so it didn't look fishy), the smug smile he had on his face before the other cops showed up didn't escape my notice.

By the time Bella was strapped to the gurney and the paramedics started working on her, Charlie was back.

"Go ahead and ride with her son, I will lead in the cruiser."

"Are you sure? Don't you want to be with her?"

"Of course I do, but you do too. She would want you there, just go." I nodded and climbed into the ambulance and then we were speeding off; following Charlie. They were able to start her heart again; that was a good sign. I held her still hand the whole time.

"Hold on boys, we just got a call, Port Angeles Hospital is on overload with emergencies. We are going to have to make it back to Forks in 20/25 minutes." I groaned; it never ended. True to his word, the driver got to the hospital in 22.45 minutes…yes I was counting. I watched as they wheeled her into the ER and towards an OR. No one was telling me what was wrong yet; I wasn't sure why she needed an OR.

"Edward!" I turned around and saw Rose and Emmett running toward me.

"Kasey is awake, she is asking for you and Bella. We haven't told her anything yet. Just go, we will have Carlisle page you when he is done working on Bella." My eyes started to tear again.

"Thank you guys. For everything." Emmett pulled me into a huge hug, and told me it was no problem, he would do anything for us, and Rose just kissed me on the cheek, fear evident in her eyes. I walked upstairs and found Esme, Alice, and Jasper, standing around Kasey's bed. Then I saw her. Her beautiful green eyes lit up as I walked into the room; she was cleaner than before and in new clothes; courtesy of Alice I am sure. I ran pass my family and straight to her, I didn't realize I was crying until she was whispering to me that it was going to be okay. She was just like her mom. She had just been through hell and she was comforting me?!

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?"

"I am okay daddy." She gave me a slight smile, but I knew something besides the obvious was bothering her.

"Daddy? I'm sorry about not talking to you, and not going out with you. I wasn't mad I just didn't want to leave while mommy was sad and…"

"Kasey, you are too much like your mother." I said with a chuckle.

"I am?" Her eyes lit up and now she had a full grin on her face.

"Yes sweetie you are. You are both so loving and caring. You know we love you very much and we were so scared while you were gone."

"I was too! But Riles was nice, he kept telling me over and over that I was going home; that he was going to take me to you. Where is mommy?" I sighed.

"Mommy is getting looked at by Grandpa Carlisle. She is a little hurt right now, but grandpa is going to stitch her right up."

"Is mommy going to be okay?" She asked with tears in her eyes. I couldn't lie to her, she would know. So I just pulled her close to my chest and breathed in her smell.

"I don't know baby, we will see." At that exact moment Charlie came rushing in with a slight smile on his face. Why? I wasn't sure, so I just shrugged it off as him being excited to see Kasey.

"Edward, go up to Bella's room now, I will stay here." I started panicking.

"Charlie what is it? Please tell me she is okay."

"Just go son, please." I kissed Kasey and told her I would be right back; and sprinted out of the room. As I left I heard Kasey yell 'grandpa' and a bunch of laughing and her beautiful giggle. My heart lifted at that sound.

I was at Bella's room in less than one minute; I would have been there sooner if the damn elevator wasn't so fucking slow. I turned the corner and saw everyone but Alice huddled around each other. I saw Esme crying while Jasper was holding her and the same with Rose and Emmett. For like 100th time tonight my heart broke. I slowed down my run afraid of what I would find when I opened the door. I took a deep breath and turned the knob. What I saw left me breathless, Alice was hugging my Bella; crying. Then I heard her.

"Edward. I am so sorry…"

* * *

_Sorry!!!! i am evil...i know! but the more you review the sooner I update!! :)  
So just hit the button and let me know what you think!!!! _


	14. Stay With You

EPOV

I was stopped dead in my tracks when I heard her and as I watched my sister cry into my love's shoulder. Alice looked up at me, wiping her tears leaving me alone with my Bella. I couldn't get over the shock of everything. I am sure it was all a dream; but then I heard her again.

"Edward?" I was snapped out of my daze and I heard my breath hitch. My Bella was safe! She was alive!! I didn't waste any more time. In two long strides I was next to the bed, holding Bella to my chest. I didn't realize I was shaking with sobs, or that I could be crushing her; all I knew was that she was alive, and in my arms. She pulled away a little to look at my face. I gasped at her beauty; even in the hospital she looked so beautiful. I tentatively reached out and touched her face, to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I took a deep breath as she closed her eyes and leaned into my touch.

"Edward, please say something. I am so sorry; I know it was stupid…" Was she crazy?! This wasn't her fault! I didn't want to hear her apologize any more so I cut her off with my lips. The kiss was soft, it was loving, it was _perfect._ I hadn't kissed her soft lips in so long, and the minute she started kissing me back I felt whole again. I heard the heart monitor speed up, and pulled back; scared I was pushing her too far. I looked at her and she was frozen; her eyes were still closed and her lips were red and puffy from my kisses; they were still in a pout, like she was savoring the moment. I finally found my voice. I was angry when it cracked.

"Bella" was all I could breathe out. I cleared my throat and started again.

"Bella, love, please open your eyes. I have gone too long without seeing them; I need to see them." She did as I said, and I saw tears in her beautiful, brown eyes. I quickly used my thumbs to wipe them away.

"Please don't cry! Are you in pain, do you need a nurse?"

"NO!" She shouted with a wince, I knew she was in pain.

"Bella now is not a time to be brave. It is perfectly fine if you want some pain medication, you have been through a very tough ordeal…" I started to scold her but then stopped as she relentlessly shook her head.

"I am fine. Please all I need is you. Please stay here with me." I took her face in my hands and gently kissed her again.

"Where else would I go?" She sighed, a sigh of relief, and scooted over to give me room.

"I want to see my baby, Edward." She told me after a few minutes of silence.

"I need to see that she is okay."

"Bella, baby, Kasey is fine. I just left her with Charlie before I came here. She is laughing and everything." I held her closer to me, trying to be careful of her injuries. At that moment Carlisle walked in. He gave us a smirk when he saw me in her bed.

"Bella, good you are up! That is a good sign."

"What exactly happened?" Carlisle took a minute to look at her chart.

"What do you remember?" I felt Bella sigh.

"I was in the park, at the path, when I heard Kasey. I was trying to get to her but then I was knocked out. Then I woke up at the studio, and Victoria came in with a knife and gun. I got her angry and she stabbed me in the leg, after that, things get fuzzy." Carlisle nodded.

"That is good; at least we know your head is alright. The gash on your leg was deep, and you had lost a lot of blood, but I stitched you up, and as long as you don't push it, it should heal within six weeks. It looks like she hit you over the head with a bat of some sort. We had to stitch that too, that didn't do much damage. Along with some bumps and bruises you should be alright. It could have been much worse."

"Well that's good, I guess." I chuckled.

"Bella, that is very good." She nodded, and buried her face in my chest.

"What happened to _her?!" _I growled a little.

"When you blacked out, she pulled her gun on you and Charlie had to shoot her. She is dead, she won't bother us anymore."

"That's good. But…" She stopped and started biting her lip.

"But?" I encouraged her to continue.

"Well she was horrible, we both know that. And I am not excusing her actions. But as a mother I can feel for her. It seems like the death of her daughter pushed her right over the edge. I can't say that I am sorry that she won't be able to bother us anymore, but I am sorry that she died."

"Bella, some people just like to inflict their pain on other people. I see where you are coming from, I really do. But Charlie had to do what he did. You heard Carlisle; things could have been worse. And if her dying, saved you and Kasey then I am not sorry." I hoped I didn't come off as an ass, but I was just being truthful.

"I know, it's just sad in a way. Anyway I don't want to think or talk about her ever again."

"Sorry love, just a few more times when you make your statement. They don't think you will have to testify at Riley's trial because he turned himself in and wasn't present at the time of your kidnapping. Charlie is trying to get Kasey out of it also, but she might have to." She nodded and tried to move her leg, but winced when she did.

"Alright Bella, time for some medication." She was about to protest but Carlisle stepped in.

"Bella, I am speaking as your doctor now, not your friend, second father…" At that he laughed.

"You are going to get medication. You need to rest in order to heal. Once you wake up we will bring Kasey to you." She had no choice but to agree, it's not like she could fight it.

"Alright I will go quietly, but I want you and Kasey here when I get up."

"I already told you…I am not going anywhere. Now rest." I kissed her head and waited for the medication to kick in; she was out in 2 minutes.

Once I knew she was out for good I made my way to Kasey's room. Charlie was still there, along with the rest of the family. I was greeted by rounds of 'how is Bella's.

"Bella is fine. They gave her some medication and she is asleep right now. Dad thinks she can be released in two days tops."

"That is great sweetie." I looked at Esme who was holding my daughter and smiled.

"Edward, can I speak to you?" I glanced at Charlie and nodded. We went into the hallway and he started pacing, biting his bottom lip like his daughter.

"Listen Edward, I really appreciate everything you did for the past few days. Whether you like to admit it or not you saved her…"

"I didn't save her; all I did was pick her up out of the ditch…" He was shaking his head.

"I don't mean Kasey. I meant my Bella; and I am not talking about just today." I was confused so I didn't answer he just took a few minutes to start talking again.

"Bella was a…mess when you left. I am not saying this to make you feel bad, because we are all passed this. I just need you to know. She fell apart, and I was so helpless. As a father, I am sure you will find, you want nothing more than your child to be happy, and she wasn't. I thought over time she would move on, but then she found out about Kasey; I have never seen her more scared. But she got through it; she finished school, and was out in California by herself, supporting a daughter. You know Bella, she is so stubborn" We both laughed a little.

"Anyway she wouldn't come back to Forks; it was too hard for her. She was like a shell of the person she used to be. She tried so hard to be normal for Kasey, and she succeeded most of the time. But then there were times when I would go visit or Jake would go visit, and it was like she wasn't there. When she came back and saw that you were back too, she tried so hard to stay mad at you, but I knew it wouldn't last. Despite what you might think I have always liked you; and I hoped that you would come back and be the one to make her whole again. For that I will always be thankful."

"Sir I really don't deserve all of this credit…"

"Yes you do son. You don't know what it is like to feel helpless; to not be able to help your daughter get better. It is a hard thing for a man to admit; that his daughter doesn't need him anymore. I know in my heart that she is my little girl, and no matter what I say she will always need me. But there are times where I am not enough, when I won't be able to pick up the pieces. The whole point of this is that I saw you today; I saw the broken man I was when I lost Renee, which is not a pain I would inflict on my worst enemy. So all I am saying is that I am glad it was you who was able to pick her back up. For that I will be forever grateful." I actually saw tears in his eyes, and at that moment I knew that something in Charlie and I had changed. Our whole relationship was now more than just boyfriend and father of the girlfriend. We were equals; we would work together to do anything in our power to make sure Bella and Kasey were safe. Today was proof of that.

"Sir, I really appreciate everything you just said. Really, I am glad that you see me in such high respects. But know that I hold you just as high. You did more for her than you think. I see the way she looks at you; with such love and admiration. She always felt so selfish after Renee died; she felt you were too busy looking after her to grieve. She will never forgive herself for that, no matter how many times I told her it wasn't true. While I was gone, I talked to Emmett; he told me that you were the only thing keeping her going, just like the last time someone left her. I just hope that one day Kasey will see me the way Bella sees you."

I felt like a huge weight was lifted off of my shoulders. I was surprised when he pulled me into a brief, hug; he wasn't usually this open with his emotions.

"Thank you Edward." I nodded; there was nothing else to be said. He quickly wiped away his tears and told me he was going to see his daughter. I walked back into Kasey's room to see all of the women with tears in their eyes, and Emmett and Jasper, with smiles on their faces. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright I don't want to see anymore tears for a year!" They laughed.

"Daddy, when can we go see mommy?" I walked over and sat on her bed; grabbing her little hands in mine.

"Once she wakes up and Grandpa Charlie is done talking to her I will bring you to her." She sighed and rested her head on my chest as I stroked her hair; just like her mother.

Charlie POV

I made my way upstairs to Bella's room, thinking about what Edward said. Did she really think I didn't grieve her mother's death because of her? I love my daughter but sometimes she is just so absurd. I walked in and sat in the chair by the bed; watching as my little girl slept. I thought about times we went fishing, all of the many trips to the hospital. I thought about how we were able to conquer her mother's death without losing each other. She was so young and I was afraid it would take a huge toll on Bella. But she stuck it out like a champion; she really was my daughter.

"Daddy?" I looked up; she hasn't called me daddy since she was 10.

"Hey sweetie. How are you feeling?" She squeezed my hand.

"I am feeling better. Thank you dad, for saving me today."

"Oh baby, you don't have to thank me; I am your father it's my job." She laughed a little.

"I know. But I always feel like you are saving me and I don't do enough to save you."

"Bella, look at me. I love you so much; you are my daughter, my life! You may not know it but you saved me in more ways than one. Without you I don't know how I would have made it through your mom's death. Don't ever doubt yourself baby. You may not know it but I took comfort in you more than you know; and I love you so much for that."

"I love you too." I got up and kissed her forehead; willing her to go back to sleep. She gave my hand one last squeeze and then drifted off. I went into the hallway and found Carlisle.

"How are you Charlie?"

"Good, good. I am actually going to head home for a little while. Can you call me if anything changes?"

"Of course. Don't worry she is in good hands." I nodded and walked away.

A few minutes later I was driving down the familiar road. But without thinking about it I passed our house and was walking towards a place I hadn't been in almost 6 years. The white marble headstone was as beautiful as always. There were a few flowers laid on the ground; courtesy of the Cullen Family. I crouched down and wiped the dust off, letting the familiar words soothe me.

"One of the most tragic things I know about human nature is that all of us tend to put off living. We are all dreaming of some magical rose garden over the horizon - instead of enjoying the roses blooming outside our windows today"

It was a request from Renee; it was said by one of her favorite writers. Underneath it said.

"Beloved wife and mother"

Every time I used to come here it was too hard; but this time I didn't cry. I was sad of course. But I read the words, and listened as Renee's voice repeated them to me. I felt a gentle breeze and knew in that moment; everything would be alright. Renee was happy, it was with that thought that I finally let go of the pain; and prepared to live my life being happy. No more mourning my deceased wife; I would live to the fullest with my daughter and perfect granddaughter. And hopefully in the near future I would have extended family with the Cullen's. O MY GOD! I have lost my mind! That would mean Edward and her would get mmarriee… I couldn't get myself to say it. I felt that gentle breeze again, and listened to my memory as Renee scolded me. I laughed, and kissed the headstone; headed towards the car, to start a pain free life.


	15. Forever, Love

**_Hey guys. Sorry about the long wait! I promise that is the longest i will ever go not updating! I had a lot going on. This story is coming to an end soon. I would say about five more chapters plue an epilogue! Anyway..here is chapter 15. Hope you enjoy it! Next chapter will be here soon! :)  
_**

BPOV

I woke up in the middle of the night to a peaceful, sleeping Edward. He was sitting on the chair next to my bed with his head leaning on my leg and he was holding my hand. I moved slightly to brush the hair out of his eyes and he shot right up.

"Bella, are you alright? Do I need to get a doctor?" He asked in a panic.

"I am fine Edward, calm down." He sighed and kissed the hand he was holding. I blushed and looked down.

"Sorry love, I just cannot wait for you to get out of here. I just want you home."

"Me either baby." I squeezed his hand and looked up; he had tears in his eyes. I gasped.

"Edward! What's the matter?!"

"Well besides the obvious." He muttered with sarcasm evident in his voice.

"Bella I was so close to losing you. Both of you! I don't know what I would have done…" his voice cracked and he trailed off not finishing the sentence. Soon he was crying. Hard.

"Edward" He didn't look up. "Look at me" Still nothing.

"_Hey look AT me" _I said with as much energy and frustration I could. He noticed and finally looked up. "You didn't lose us. Look, I am fine, Kasey is fine. Edward you saved us." To prove my point I placed his hand on my cheek. "I know it was a close call, but that's not important anymore. We can go home tomorrow; we can start our life now." He didn't say anything. I just waited; it looked like he was having an inner argument.

"Bella, can we talk about Tanya?" My heart stopped. Did he lie before? I thought we were passed this. Did something happen? He noticed my distress and started rubbing circles on my cheek.

"Bella, nothing happened. But I don't want this to be stuck in the back of our minds and it will be if we don't talk about it. I don't ever want to have that feeling again; knowing that you doubt us." I just nodded and motioned for him to continue.

"She got drunk…really drunk. I spent the whole night talking about you and Kasey."

'Oh so that is how she knew." I said out loud; I didn't mean to. He looked confused, his cute eyebrow started creasing. "When she opened the door she noticed Kasey and I and knew who we were. I had no idea how."

"Yes, well that is because I didn't shut up about my girls. But I didn't know that it was bothering her. She wants so badly what we have; I got a chance to get away from that horrible company, I got a chance at a family. She wants that, and it hurt her to know that I got it and she didn't. Anyway, I carried her to her room, and asked where her key was. She mumbled something that sounded like bra; well I wasn't going there, so I just brought her back to my room." He stopped, I didn't know why.

"And?" I questioned him, even thought I knew what happened next.

"She passed out on the bed, and I took the couch. When I was in the shower, you came; thank you by the way, for attempting to surprise me. So I got out and she was gone, but she left this letter." He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket.

"I don't have to read it Edward, I believe you. It wasn't even necessary to explain to me. I told you I was over this; it was a misunderstanding I get it…" He cut me off.

"I know baby but I felt it was necessary. I want this Bella, I want all of this. I have no doubts or concerns, no negative feelings, and I need you to feel the same. I am going to do this right, no more fuck ups. I am done making stupid decisions, starting now I put everyone else first. I hated the selfish part of me; I didn't feel like me when I was away from you. Everything from here on out gets explained; no running or silent treatments. I love you Bella, I always have and I always will." I was crying.

"I love you too." I said in a whisper but of course he heard.

"Good." He said simply, with that adorable crooked smile present on his face.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"Can I be your girlfriend again?" He chuckled. I did too; I sounded like a 16 year old girl.

"Bella, my beautiful Bella, the title was no one else's, _ever. _But I must say the title feels so insignificant. I was under the impression you were something more, much more."

I blushed. "Yeah I know what you mean." My eyes started drooping, but I was trying to fight them.

"Sleep love, I will be here when you get up, Kasey also." I nodded and he gave me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I will marry you one day Isabella." Was the last thing I heard, but I was sure it was a dream.

EPOV

I couldn't fall asleep after that, so I just watched Bella sleep. She looked perfect, a true angel, and I was thanking whoever sent her to me. I glanced at the clock, it was 5:23 a.m. Damn, no one would be up yet. So I just opted to stare at my love again. I was pathetic, and I fucking_ loved_ it!

A little while later I made my way to the cafeteria, ignoring the 'sexy' smirks from the nurses. I wanted to throw up. When I was in line I felt someone stroking my arm; it was Jessica Stanley from high school. Shit.

"Edward, I didn't know you were back in town."

"Yes, for a few months now." I thought she would get the hint, sadly she wasn't any smarter than high school.

"How long are you here? We should get together, catch up." Ew, she winked.

"I am here for good actually. My Bella is here." She rolled her eyes.

"Your Bella? Please Edward. You left her remember? I am surprised it took you that long to realize how much better you can do. I mean come on, she is so….plain. And aren't you pissed? She got knocked up after you left. The kid's father isn't even around. I am sure the skank has no idea who the father even is." My jaw was clenched and my hands were balled into fists. 'You can't hit a woman. You can't hit a woman' was the chant I was repeating to myself.

"Listen Jessica" I spat at her with so much venom in my voice, it made her step back a little.

"Bella is the most beautiful, smartest, best woman I have ever met. Yes I left, but that was and still is my biggest regret. It also happens to be none of your damn business. I am lucky she is even giving me the time of day. I fucked up, no shit! But Bella and I are very much in love. And as far as the "kid", you obviously have never seen her. She is the perfect cross between Bella and I. And I will not stand here and let you insult my family." Her look of shock soon formed into a smirk. I wanted to slap it off.

"If she loves you so much, how come she waited a week after you left before fucking Mike Newton?" It was my turn to be shocked, but then I thought about the conversations we have had about our pasts, she would have told me. Plus we just discussed how everything was to be brought up and talked about, so nothing could come back and bite us in the ass. I was about to reply when I was cut off.

"Hey Barbie" We both glanced over to see Rose and Alice standing there, giving the expression 'if looks could kill' a whole new meaning.

"Step the fuck away from my brother before I pull out your fake hair." I was actually surprised. Rose has been relatively calm lately. Even Bella said she wasn't that mean to Tanya when…that happened.

"Rosalie, Alice. Long time no see. You know Rose, time did not work in your favor you put on some weight." Rose went to lunge but Alice held her back. Jessica laughed.

"You two don't intimidate me anymore. My therapist says…" This time Alice spoke up.

"Your therapist needs to up your dosage if you think for one second Edward would ever give you the time of day. Or listen to you spew shit you know nothing about. Now I believe Rose told you to _back the fuck off_. She is a bit hormonal, so I won't be able to stop her when she decides to kick your ass." Rose just nodded and took a step closer. Jessica let out a small whimper and scampered off. I started laughing.

"Thank you guys, she was fucking relentless."

"No problem Eddie, I always hated that bitch." I nodded.

"Me too. But Rose, I expected you to be much, much worse. You actually let her off easy." She laughed and Alice was smiling hugely.

"Yeah well the doctor told me to keep my blood pressure down. I am thinking about two now." She placed her hands on her belly. And it finally clicked. Alice said she was hormonal, she put on weight; SHE'S PREGNANT! I ran up to her and pulled her into a hug, swirling her around.

"Rose that is fantastic! How far along are you?"

"About three months I think. I found out right before California. Then all of this happened and I didn't get a chance to tell anyone. Only Alice knows, but she figured it out. Damn psychic.

"Emmett?" She shook her head.

"He was so worried about Kasey and I didn't want to stress him out. He took Kasey's kidnapping very hard, and I knew I had to wait."

"He is going to be thrilled."

"Yeah I hope so. I am going to tell him tonight, and then we will tell the family at dinner on Sunday."

"That's great Rose, I am so happy for you."

After a few minutes of talking, I made my way back to Bella. I was going to help her get ready, the sooner we were out of here the better. I still had my surprise for her. I am just hoping she goes along with it. I walked in and cursed under my breath. There in _my _seat holding _my _Bella's hand was fucking Mike Newton.

BPOV

I woke up the next morning to somebody jumping on my bed. The little person was giggling like there was no tomorrow. It had been so long since I heard her laugh, it made my heart soar.

"Mommy is waking up soon! I am going to see mommy! YAY!"

"Kasey," Esme said while chuckling, "mommy needs her rest"

"I know Grandma, but I haven't seen her in foreverrrrr; I miss her so much." Oh my baby. I decided it was time to 'wake up'; I needed to see her.

"Kasey Elizabeth, I miss you too." She squealed and then threw herself at me. Esme was trying to pull her off when she saw my wince at the impact but I shook my head. This, her hugging me, was just what I needed. I couldn't believe that I could hold my daughter again. I started crying. Kasey noticed and pulled back.

"Mommy, why are you crying?"

"Oh baby, I am just so happy to have you back. I feel like it has been so long. I am just so glad that you are okay."

"Mommy, you know I hate it when you cry. I missed you too. But look I am okay! The doctors say I am good as new! And I think I will get to see Riles again!" What?

"Riles? Who is that?"

"Riles was Riley, the man who saved me." Who the hell told me daughter that she would be able to see the man who took her?

"Kasey, why don't you tell me what happened in the cabin."

"Well I woke up on a HUGE pink bed! It was pinker than Aunt Alice's! Anyway Riles was sitting on a chair, crying. I asked him what was wrong. He told me that he was sorry and that he would get me out of the cabin that is when Vicki came in. She was scarier but not mean. She gave me snacks but I wouldn't eat the ones that she gave me, Riles told me not to. So then I ate whatever Riles gave me. They got into an argument about you actually, mommy. He came in and told me he would get me out of there. Then one night I woke up and Riles was on the floor, Vicki told me he was sleeping, but I didn't believe her. I fell asleep after drinking some water and then woke up in the hospital with daddy." Wow. I was sick about the idea of them kidnapping her but grateful that the bitch didn't hurt my baby. I wasn't sure how I felt about the Riley man, of course I was angry! And so disgusted, but he saved my baby, whether I wanted to admit it or not. Who knows what that woman would have done if Riley wasn't there. But then I remembered her comment, and looked at Esme who was sitting in the chair, reading.

"But why will you see him again?"

"Well Grandpa Swan told me that I would need to tell people what happened to me, and that Riley would be there." Oh shit. She was testifying?!

"Oh well that's good." I lied. I didn't want her to worry.

"Kasey, we need to get going. Give mommy a kiss and you'll see her tomorrow." Oh I forgot, they were taking Kasey for the night, while Edward set me up at home.

"Do I have to?" Kasey pouted. Esme almost caved. It sucks being on the other side of that pout.

"Yes Kasey, you do. Mommy needs to get some rest."

"Oh okay. But before I leave, there is a surprise for you mommy."

"Kasey, you know I hate surprises." She grinned.

"I think you will like this one Mommy. Come in!" She sang to someone. I was so confused. Then in walked Mike Newton, a good friend of mine from high school. I think I squealed like Alice.

"MIKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! How are you?" He chuckled, and gave Kasey a kiss, then sat down next to me.

"How am I? You have just been through a horrible ordeal, and you are asking how I am?" I blushed.

"Yeah well. You are newly married…and I don't want to talk about me. I want to hear everything that is going on with you." As I listened to Mike talk about his life, I thought back to the week after Edward left. There was a party at Jacob's and Mike was there. I wish I could say I was drunk, but I wasn't. SO in a moment of weakness, I kissed him. It was nothing compared to Edward's kisses, but I was sad and vulnerable. After a few minutes we broke apart.

"Ugh that was like kissing my sister." I laughed

"Oh thank God, I would hate if I had to hurt your feelings" After that we left the party and spent the night talking on First Beach, just two friends. Later Jessica was spreading rumors that we slept together, of course that was made worse when I became pregnant. But soon I was off to California. Much to my delight so was Mike. He didn't go to college, but his family had a house in San Francisco. He visited often, and when Kasey was born, he helped a lot. She adored him and was so upset when he moved to Texas with his new bride, Crystal. We stayed in touch, and they spent a few holidays with us. It was great having him as a friend.

"So that's it really. The job and the wife are great. Kasey, you are getting beautiful!" She blushed.

"Thanks Mikey. Well I have to go; Grandma Esme is getting a little mad." She kissed us both and walked out the door, but not before catching her foot on the door. Esme and Mike were trying not to laugh, I just rolled my eyes. I was used to it by now.

"Still as graceful as always I see."

"Yeah well I guess its genetic." We looked at each other and then started cracking up. It wasn't really that funny, but it felt good to laugh like this. We were laughing so loud we didn't hear someone's throat clearing. I glanced towards the door and saw Edward sitting there, glaring. Oh no, he better not be jealous.

"Bella, we need to get you ready to leave soon."

"Calm down Edward, I still have time. All I have to do it get dressed. You remember Mike Newton right?" He just nodded and shook the hand that Mike held out.

"Nice to see you again, Edward. How are things?"

"Things are as good as to be expected considering…" Mike just nodded, well this was awkward.

"Kasey looks great." Mike said to no one in particular.

"Yeah, she's handling it like a trooper. She's strong like her mom." Edward said.

"Yeah, she is."

"She's a great kid." O my, this was horrible. I was going to say something but Edward beat me to it.

"Bella did a great job raising her." He said with a hint of regret in his tone.

"Yes she did. But I had the great pleasure of talking to her while Bella was sleeping. She absolutely adores you. She kept saying how you do daddy things with her and takes her to see all of the cool shows. I hope my kid praises me like Kasey does you." Edward looked chocked up at this comment, and very proud. Then I caught something.

"Mike is Crystal…?" He nodded excitingly.

"Six months. We are ecstatic."

"That's great. Congratulations." We talked a few more minutes about baby Newton. Then Edward stepped forward…finally, and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"I am sorry about before Mike. I had just heard some things that made me angry. I am sorry I was rude."

"It's alright Edward. Anyway I should go. Gotta find some place to get some takeout for later."

"Mike, we are all having dinner tomorrow night. You should stop by, take out can get old." I was surprised at Edward, but glad that he was taking some initiative.

"That will be great. I'll stop by and then head straight towards the airport." We finished talking to Mike and then he left.

"Well that was interesting." I finally said while Edward was getting some things together.

"Yeah." He said shortly.

"Edward, what's the matter?" He didn't say anything.

"Edward!" I groaned. "Didn't we just talk about talking about everything? Not keeping anything in? NO more fuck ups...? Well all of that is kind of going down the tubes right now don't you think?" He sighed, and ran his hand through his hair.

"I know, I know. It's just…I ran into Jessica Stanley in the cafeteria, and she said some things."

"Some things?"

"About you and Mike. Things that happened after I left. I didn't believe her of course, it's just seeing you in here with him put images in my head. Images that were making me sick. But more than that I was upset that maybe that was what you wanted. I get that we just talked about our love and how real it was, but I know I can be hard to be with sometimes, and I am afraid at one point you are going to realize this and run away. They are just my insecurities and I am sorry I am putting them on you."

"Edward, please. Why would I want Mike? Sure we made out when you left but it was like kissing my brother. He is, no one is, as important as you are. Please grasp that I cannot live without you, and if these are your insecurities than I will gladly keep reminding you that you are everything. You and Kasey are my life, so please know that I want this! Forever!"

He sighed again, then sat down on my bed; placing his forehead on mine. "Trust me Bella, this will not be an all the time thing. I am done with the insecurities, I can't promise that I won't be jealous but I always trust you and everything you tell me. Let's just move on from this, I am dwelling on it. I am pissing myself off; I don't know how you deal with me." He chuckled.

"Edward" I breathed out just before kissing him softly. The kiss started gentle, and then it got more intense. My hands went to his hair, and his went to my waist. I moaned when he licked my bottom lick. I instantly granted him access. I gently bit his and had the great satisfaction of hearing him moan. He finally pulled away much to my disappointment.

"Bella as much as I would love to continue, we are still in the hospital. I don't think that the nurses would appreciate seeing us doing…that." I giggled. I hate it when he is right.

"Let's go home." I loved the sound of that.

After signing us out of the hospital we headed to the car. Edward treated me like a princess the whole time, I secretly loved it but I wouldn't tell him that. Then it would become an everyday thing. Soon we were on the road. I realized that we weren't going towards my house, we were making our way towards the Cullen's.

"Are we going to your house? I thought I was going home."

"We are going home." He said simply and cryptically. We were nearing their driveway but Edward passed right by it.

"Edward you missed the driveway." He laughed but said nothing.

"Where are we going?"

He didn't answer my questions while we drove for a little while longer. About ten minutes later he pulled onto a dirt road, it was next to the lake. Then we were pulling up to a beautiful cottage. It was like out of a story book. The outside was white and had blue shutters. There was a small porch in the front and a gate that wrapped around. There was a path that led into the back. I had a feeling why we were here but I didn't want to get my hopes up.

"Edward what is this?"

* * *

Please Revieeeeew!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)

Who is excited for the movie release!?! I AM! Anyone going to a premiere party?!


	16. Look After You

Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight. Or the characters. :-(

EmPOV

Rose and I were sitting around my parent's house playing with Kasey and Anthony. I refused to let her out of my sight until…well I'm not sure yet. I can tell she is getting annoyed with me, but I don't care. I am her uncle and this is my job. I promised myself that as long as I was around no harm would come to Kasey or Bella, and I already broke that promise to myself.

_Flashback: _

"_Emmett! Guess what?! Bella had the baby!" I was in the garage working on my jeep when Rose got the call. I was silently cursing myself; I wanted to be there when Bella went into labor. I know Alice would be there, but it isn't the same. Since my idiot brother up and left, I have been calling Bella all the time; making sure she is taking care of herself and going to the doctors. When Edward first left, Bella and I had a talk. We sat there for a while; there were a lot of tears of both sadness and joy. I told her that I would be a part of their life no matter what. _

"_The car is packed baby, let's get going." _

"_Where are we going?" I looked up to see my beautiful girlfriend standing in the doorway._

"_California. I want to see my niece." She was about to protest but I reminded her that I was going with or without her. She agreed to come._

_Two days later we were pulling up to the hospital, I was shaking with nerves. I was also shaking with anger; Edward should be here to look after his family not me. Don't get me wrong I love Bella and I would do anything for her and this baby, but it's not right. This is something that Edward will regret; along with a long list of other things. And I will be the first one to throw it in his face. But I wouldn't let me anger for him take away this experience. Bella was my sister in every sense of the word. I would do anything for that girl, and I would do anything for her baby. I knew Bella was scared, and worried that the family would be too reminded of Edward to even see the baby. She felt that since Edward was gone, she was no longer welcome. I would do everything to convince her otherwise. _

"_Baby, are you ready to see her?" I just nodded, and walked towards the front desk. I knew that Rose would be here no matter what, I also knew that she was confused as to why this baby was so important to me. She knew it was deeper than it being the fact that it was my niece. She supported me though, another reason I loved her. _

"_Hi, we are looking for Isabella Swan. She just had a baby."_

"_Ah yes, young Bella. Such a beautiful girl; OH and that baby. The cutest, quietest baby we have seen in a while. She is still here I am sure you know because the doctors wanted to watch her; there was some bleeding during birth. They are both fine; this is just policy."_

_She sent us to the maternity ward where I saw Alice. She was looking into the nursery window. They didn't have to point Kasey. I knew right away which one she was. She was almost all Cullen already, but you could see Bella's beauty in her. Rose stayed with Alice while I went to see Bella. I got there and she was reading. _

"_Hey Bells!" She looked up and smiled_

"_Emmett?! What are you doing here?" _

"_Why do you think I am here? I need to see my niece and wonderful sister." She blushed; I hope Kasey gets that._

"_You didn't have to drive all the way out here. I would've come home soon." _

"_Well I couldn't wait. You're lucky it's just Rose and I, mom and dad were furious when they found out we came without them. So how are you?" _

"_I am great. I just want to get her home." As she said this the nurse walked in and I got my first up close look at Kasey. She was so beautiful. There were no words. _

"_Can I hold her?" Bella nodded sleepily as her eyes started falling. The nurse handed me Kasey. It must have been an odd sight, this HUGE man holding this tiny baby in his arms, without crushing her. She finally opened her eyes, and it was like I was looking at Edward. _

"_It's weird isn't it?" I looked up to see the nurse checking Bella's chart. _

"_What?" _

"_Her eyes. We don't usually have such a distinct color eyes this early. But her…she was born with those beauties." I nodded, and looked down again. She didn't cry, nothing, she didn't make a sound. We stood there for I don't know how long just looking at each other._

"_Kasey Elizabeth, I like it. You know daddy would love to be here. I am sorry that he missed this. But I promise you little one, that as long as Uncle Emmett is here, you will never be alone. I will always keep you safe. Who else is going to chase all of the boys away?" At that she whimpered a little and I chuckled. _

"_Yes, don't you worry. You and mommy will always be loved." _

I promised Kasey and myself that I would die protecting them. And I failed. Even with Edward here, I was still her uncle.

"Emmett please stop blaming yourself." I looked up to see Alice picking up Anthony.

"How did you know?"

"Please, I know everything. Plus I heard the little speech you gave Kasey when she was born. This was hard on you, I know that but it was not your fault. There was nothing you could have done to stop this."

"Yeah. I know you're right, but it's just hard to wrap my head around it."

"It will get easier. Look at her. She's already back to her normal self; like nothing happened."

I looked to see Kasey playing with the dollhouse Esme bought her. She was laughing to herself and tripping over everything.

"Emmett, are you ready to go home?" I glanced to see my beautiful fiancée. She was glowing.

"Yup. Kasey, Rose and I need to get home. You be careful, okay?" She rolled her eyes.

"Uncle Emmett, you don't have to tell me all the time to be careful. I know. I am not allowed outside unless I tell an adult and someone comes with me. Grandpa already told me."

I picked her up and spun her around.

"I know baby doll but as your favorite uncle I have to say it. Alright give me some love." We did our special see you later routine that she made up last year, and I left with Rose. The whole way home Rose was quiet. She looked out the window the whole time, not once looking in my direction.

When we finally pulled up to the house, I was beyond worried and frustrated.

"Rose Bud, you got to tell me what is wrong. I need to know how to help you, but I can't if you don't help me understand." By then I noticed she was crying.

"Emmett you love me right?"

"Of course I love you. What kind of question is that?" She just nodded.

"You will love me no matter what, right?"

"Rose, what's the matter? You are starting to freak me out."

"Emmett…I'm…p-pregnant." I was frozen. I couldn't move. The life of my life just told me she…we were having a baby.

"Its fine Emmett, I get it."

"Rose…no.." She shook her head.

"I said its fine Emmett. Give me a few minutes and I will be gone." Then she was running into the house. WHAT?! Fucking hormones suck. She must have taken my silence as rejection or some shit. I got out chasing her into the house. I found her throwing clothes around the room. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were flushed. She had never looked more beautiful.

"Rose bud, where do you think you are going?"

"I am staying with Alice for a little while until I figure out what I want to do."

"Rosalie, you aren't going anywhere. And what are you talking about..What you want to do? Are you thinking about giving up this baby?" I said anger evident in my voice.

"No. I want this baby regardless of you. I just need to figure out if I want to raise it in Forks or go stay with my parents for a while."

"Rosalie, your parents are in fucking England. If you are having my child you are staying here. I don't want the love of my life half way around the world with my kid."

"What?" I walked over to her slowly, to make sure she didn't hit me or worse kick me. I flinched at the thought. I took her hands in mine and pulled her up from the bed, holding her close to me.

"Baby, I wasn't rejecting you in the car; you or this baby. You just blurted it out and I went into shock. But Rose bud, you just made me the happiest man in the world. This…" I placed on hand on her face and one on her stomach. "Is what I want. You and this baby are my life. How could you ever doubt that or think for one second that I would not love this child with everything I had?!" She was crying hard now. Yup hormones suck ass.

"I'm sorry. It's just you were taking a while to answer and at first I knew you would be excited but then I started thinking that maybe you wouldn't be ready. Maybe you changed your mind about me and that if you had, you were stuck with me because of this baby. I'm sorry my moods have been all over the place these days."

"Rose, you don't have to apologize. Just know that I am the happiest I have ever been. I love you with all of my heart. It's always been you. You are it for me. So please, no more doubts in the pretty head of yours."

"Okay." I laid us down on the bed, me hovering over her, kissing her stomach.

"I have a doctors appointment next week. Do you want to come?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." We laid for a few minutes, and my thoughts suddenly went from nice to just horny.

"You know, I heard sex while a woman is pregnant is most likely the best sex…ever. Just think we have a long nine months ahead of us."

"Hmm I wonder how we will pass the time." I grinned slyly at her, as I started lifting her shirt. I leant forward to kiss her neck up to her ear.

"Oh I think we can think of something."

We spent the whole night just making love. It wasn't rough or fast. We each took our time with the other's body. I made sure she felt like a princess. We took our time; savoring every kiss, each touch. We made sure that we conveyed our feelings through our actions. A few hours later, I was laying awake stroking Rose's back, watching her sleep. As I watched her chest rise and fall with each breath, I realized just how lucky I was. Now I knew the feeling that Jasper and Edward get when they go home to their families. It was a whole new feeling; a feeling that would only grow as I watch Rose carry our child. I knew my feelings for her would only grow if possible. It was a feeling that I wouldn't trade for anything.

_**A/N: Just a little insight into Emmett's head. If anyone is still confused as to why Emmett took Kasey and Bella's kidnappings hard I will try to clear it up more. Emmett was trying to be what Edward couldn't. He wasn't trying to be a father, just a male role that Kasey could look up to. He wanted her to feel welcome in the Cullen family even though her father wasn't around. He was also so angry at Edward for leaving Bella, that he vowed to keep her safe also. He says that Bella was family no matter what, and with her doubts, he wanted to make sure they both felt like family. If there is any more confusion or any other questions REVIEW!!!!!! :)**_


	17. Frustration

BPOV

Disappointment. Anger. Sadness. Disappointment. These have been the feelings that have consumed me for the past month and a half. It was now Thanksgiving. My leg cleared up rather quickly thanks to my own personal nurses. I went back to school in the middle of October. Everything was going great except for one little detail. Every time I try to forget the trip to the cottage it just comes right back to bite me in the ass. Hence why I feel all of those emotions I just mentioned.

_Flashback: _

"_Edward I am…confused." I told him as I looked around trying to maintain a neutral face. One minute ago I was staring at a beautiful cottage. But I guess that was just the outside. The inside was horrendous to say the least. There were cobwebs all over, old broken furniture, the stairs were broken and the doors were hanging off of the hinges. Don't even get me started on the kitchen. I thought that he had bought this house for us. Oh how very wrong I was. _

"_I guess I should explain. Since you have been at the school or rather not at the school due to recent events, my mother and Alice missed you at work. So when Esme picked this place up to redecorate she asked me to ask you if you wanted to help. She would love to get your opinion." Oh so this was for Esme's sake. I rolled my eyes when he wasn't looking…silly me. _

"_Oh" was all I could get out. _

"_Now during the week you won't have to worry about it but on the weekends she was hoping you could go along with her. Apparently the man who bought this house is a newlywed. When Esme met the wife, she was reminded of you, and since this is a surprise for the wife, she thought your opinion would help." _

"_So Esme wants me to decorate this house for someone else because she thinks I am like this other person's wife?" I was getting a headache just thinking about it._

"_Yes. But she wants you to decorate it like it was your own. If it was your dream home how would it look?" _

"_Uh huh. Who bought it?" This seemed to stump him. _

"_He…uh is a young man, just married obviously. He thought that it would be the perfect place to raise his children."_

"_Well he was right, it's perfect. Can you imagine all of the trouble Kasey could get into back here?" I was looking out into the woods that surrounded the house. I chuckled despite myself, just picturing her back here. I saw Edward looking at me intently with a look of hope? In his eyes. _

"_Yeah she would love it here. He only wants the best for the girl of his dreams." Sounds like a charmer. _

"_That's sweet. Well then let's get to Esme and tell her the good news. I would love working with her and Alice again it was a lot of fun." _

"_Great! She will be ecstatic." _

_End Flashback_

Later that night I cried. I knew I was being irrational. It's not like he ever hinted that he would buy us a house. And honestly the idea never crossed my mind until I thought it was an option. I mean we were still young and our relationship is just getting good again.

Everyone is finally moving on from the incident. It has been two months. Kasey was back at school and she was thrilled. Edward finally got the music teacher job at the high school so I saw him a lot more often. Our relationship was good but it was slow moving. We haven't had sex since that time before he left for California and I was frustrated. I knew that he was waiting until I was better but really, I have been fine for a while now. I was off of the crutches before Halloween; Carlisle was shocked when he told me I could walk without them so soon. I guess my recovery was very fast. Halloween was great. It was Kasey and Emmett's favorite holiday. Kasey went as Ariel from The Little Mermaid and Anthony was Sebastian. It was the cutest thing.

Rose was now five months pregnant. She and Emmett couldn't be happier. Either could everyone else. Things were finally coming together. Except for the house.

For the past few weekends I have been making trips with Alice to buy supplies. She insisted that she needed me there because this house was going to be based off of my ideas. Esme was always asking me what I wanted in a house. What color would you want it painted? What size bed? What about for kids?

It was getting annoying.

"Mommy, are you ready?" I looked up from my place on the floor by my bed to see Kasey standing in the doorway, ready to start Thanksgiving. She was dressed in a white dress with a pink bow around the middle. It was simple and very adorable. She loved to twirl while she was wearing it; she said it made her feel like a princess.

"Yeah baby. Did Uncle Jake get here yet?"

"No, the only person here is daddy and Sue." Oh Sue. I forgot to mention her. My father and Sue Clearwater have been dating for a few weeks now. She was nice and friendly. Kasey liked her and so did I. I was glad to see Charlie happy.

"Alright. Well go down and tell them that everything is ready, we just have to wait for everyone else to show up." She nodded and bounced away. Not five minutes later I heard the doorbell. Show time.

I walked down stairs and saw that everyone was here. Alice, Jasper and Anthony were talking to Jake and Leah. Her brother Seth was in an intense conversation with Emmett about sports. While everyone else talked amongst themselves in the living room. Everyone but Edward and Charlie; huh that's weird.

"Hey love" I felt two arms wrap around my waist. I turned my head and saw a very delectable looking Edward.

"Hi, Happy Thanksgiving." He was kissing the back of my neck to my shoulder where my dress didn't cover.

"Hmm you too baby."

"Where were you and Charlie?" He stopped kissing me.

"Oh we were on the porch just chatting. It was getting a little stuffy in here. He wanted to talk about trial stuff." He was rambling. Why was he so nervous?

"Trial stuff? Have they set a date?" Kasey was going to have to testify but Charlie insured us that the lawyers would be on their best behavior. She is only five.

"Yes it will be January 14th. He said that the week before that they will talk to Kasey and explain to her what kind of questions she will be answering. Nothing too specific, just enough that will get him time."

"Oh well that's good." He started kissing me again.

"Edward, we can't do this now. I have a house full of our family and friends."

"So what, we can be quick." I turned in his arms and placed my hands on his chest, slightly pushing him away.

"No. It is Thanksgiving and I want to be around my family. We can do _that _later." If only by _that _I meant sex. But Edward was still hesitant.

"I will hold you to that. Now I heard that my beautiful girlfriend made quite the Thanksgiving dinner and I am starving. So shall we?" He held out his arm.

"We shall"

The rest of the night passed quickly. Kasey fell asleep on the couch with Charlie. Too much food. Around 12 everyone left for the night, leaving Edward and I to clean up.

"That was a very nice Thanksgiving." Said Edward

"Yes it was. One of the best."

"For me too. That is probably because I have a lot to be thankful for this year." I looked up and saw him staring at me. I blushed and he continued.

"Don't blush love. It's true. The past few Thanksgiving's have been horrible. Me in an apartment or plane eating frozen dinners, watching our prom video over and over again."

"Our prom video? You still have that?"

"Of course love, why would I not? I swiped it from the house when I was leaving." His voice lowered as he said this.

"Hmm. We should watch that together. You know for old times sake?"

"Sure, but I believe you have a promise to keep?" I laughed as he walked over to me wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive way.

"I believe I do." We spent the rest of the night just making out in my room. It got a little intense for a while but nothing past pg-13, I was frustrated again. We talked for a little while and then I slowly fell asleep in Edward's arms.

EPOV

It was Thanksgiving and things were finally getting somewhere. I knew that Bella was frustrated with me. Hell I was frustrated. But I had a plan and so far it was going perfectly. Tonight was the next step in my plan and I would do it as soon as I got to her house.

I knew she was angry about the cottage thing, but she wasn't letting it show. Sometimes when Alice or mom was talking about it she got distant. But she was going along with it anyway. I was mad at myself that I tricked her like that but it has to be this way. It was all a part of my plan.

I pulled into the Swan's driveway and realized I was the first one there. I made my way up to the house and knocked.

"Daddddddy!" There was my daughter skipping her way towards me.

"Hey Kasey. Happy Thanksgiving sweetheart."

"You too daddy. I want TURKEY!" I chuckled.

"Me too, I am sure mommy made a great dinner."

"She sure has. She was in the kitchen all morning."

"Well that's good. How about you go get her and tell her that everyone is going to be here soon."

"okay!"

While I was watching her walk away I didn't realize someone was trying to get passed me. I looked up to see Sue Clearwater and her son Seth.

"Oh I am sorry. Happy Thanksgiving."

"Don't worry about it. I saw you with your daughter I didn't want to interrupt. Happy Thanksgiving to you also."

I like Sue and Seth was a great kid. Charlie was absolutely smitten with her. Since our talk in the hospital, Charlie and I are more like friends. We talk a lot while I am over, and lately all of the guys have been having a guy's night. Once a week we all get together and watch whatever game is on or play poker. It's not that we don't love the woman in our lives but it is nice to be with the guys.

"Edward, when did you get here?" Charlie asked while he held out his hand for me to shake.

"Just a few minutes ago. Sorry I tend to be holding everyone up tonight." He laughed.

"No worries. Come on it. Bells is upstairs getting ready."

After Charlie said hello to Sue and Seth, I asked him if I could talk to him on the porch. Everyone started showing up and I needed to do this before Bella came down.

"Edward what's the matter?" I sighed and ran my hand through me hair.

"Nothing's the matter. I just wanted to talk to you about a few things and I have something to ask you."

"Alright" He gave me a knowing smile. Was I that obvious?

"Well I wanted to know about the trial and what Kasey's role will be." He explained to me that it would be held in January and Kasey would be question by both sides. They wouldn't be harsh on her because it was obvious what Riley had done. They needed to have at least one witness and Kasey was the only one being that Bella didn't really have to deal with Riley. I knew that Bella was scared for Kasey but Kasey was strong. She would answer the questions and then it would be all over.

"We will all be there for you guys of course. But I know my granddaughter and she is strong, and very smart. They will talk to her a week before the trial and fill her in on the questions she will be answering. They will explain how she is under oath and has to tell the truth. But she wouldn't lie. So you really have nothing to worry about."

"That's great. I know Bella just wants this to be over with. She is finally over what happened. I think the talks with the therapist helped a lot. But I still think they are unnecessary."

"Yeah I do too. But it was recommended and I know that she is fine but there is only one more session, and you are going to that one so she should be happy."

"She is" Great small talk was over, now I had to do the hard part.

"Edward, stop being so nervous and ask me."

"Alright sir, you know I love Bella very much. She and Kasey are my whole life. I am here to ask you for Bella's hand in marriage. Now I know this is very old fashioned but it was the way I was raised and…"

"Edward" He held up his hand to shut me and my stupid rambling up "You have my permission to ask Bella to marry you."

"Really?" I asked excitingly

"Of course. Did you think that after everything that has happened I would deny you? I see that you love them very much. And I know that you will be able to take care of them. I am sure that you are more than capable to provide for them, and I have no doubts about you. Now show me the ring." He said with a laugh

I pulled the old ring from my pocket. It was my grandmothers she gave it to me before she died. She told me that I was only to give it away to the person who held my heart. She told me to be 100 percent sure of whoever I gave it to. She said that whoever she was, was a very lucky girl. But what Gran didn't know is that I was the lucky one.

"She will love it Edward."

"Thank you sir. That is one person down, now I just have to ask her."

"When were you thinking?"

"I was thinking around Christmas time. It is her favorite time of the year and was also Renee's."

"Yes it was. She will say yes, there is no need to be worried."

"Yeah I hope you are right."

"I know my daughter, son. And for the record I am proud that you would ask me first. It was a very noble thing to do."

With that we walked inside. I was anxious to see my baby. I walked into the living room and there she was. The dress she was wearing was strapless, and I could see most of her back. I walked up behind her and started dropping kisses on her skin. I knew I should stop. It would be horrible if I had to walk around on Thanksgiving, with a hard on. She promised me that we would continue later, but something in her tone was off. She was still frustrated and I hated knowing that I was making her feel that way. But it was all a part of the plan. Soon everything would fall into place and I would make her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. But before I did that, there were a few more things I had to take care of.


	18. Surprise, Surprise

_Sorry this took so long to get out. This is my longest chapter yet. Now don't expect anymore angst or any of that. From here on out it just going to be loveeee loveee loveee!! hehe. _  
_I am sick of the drama, plus this story is pretty much over. I have other ideas and i want to start writing them. Anyway here is the next chapter. It's one of my favorites, it's just too cute. At least i think so, but i am may be a little biased!! :)  
ENJOYYYYYY!!!!!! _

BPOV

It was December already and Kasey, Edward and I were finally off of school for Christmas break. It was four days until Christmas and I still didn't have Edward's present. I sent it in for last minute adjustments but I wasn't sure if it would be here in time but I hoped. Today Alice was taking us shopping, and I was thrilled. Yeah, right. I would rather be with Edward and Kasey. They were going fishing with Charlie and Jake. Charlie and Edward were getting along great. Better than great actually. Since Thanksgiving they were whispering to each other when I went to put Kasey to bed. It was actually really weird. I was thrilled that they were getting along, but I am not happy that they are sharing secrets like a bunch of 13 year old girls.

"Rose, are you sure want to come?" I asked for the 5th time. She was pregnant and I didn't want her straining herself. She glared at me…again.

"Yes Bella, I am pregnant, you don't have to treat me like I am going to break."

"You're right. But you know that Emmett worries about you." We started walking to Alice's Porsche, she sighed.

"I know he does, but really I am fine. A little shopping is not going to kill me." I started at her incredulously.

"A_ little_ shopping? Have you met Alice?" She laughed and I joined her.

"What are you laughing at?!" Alice asked scaring the crap out of me. How does she just appear out of thin air like that?

"Nothing" Rose and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and that started another round of giggles. Alice huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine don't tell. Now Rose, are you sure…"

"YES! I need to get out of the house. I will be FINE. So let's go!" Alice didn't say anything else and soon we were pulling into the mall. Alice pulled us into every store. Much to my protests she bought me new everything. Shirts, skirts, shorts, _bathing suits. _It was like we were living in the Bahamas rather than Forks the coldest, wettest place in the world, in the middle of December.

"Alice I don't think any of this is necessary." She rolled her eyes for the 100th time today.

"Bella haven't you learned not to question me." I didn't say anything else.

A few hours later I was tired and my feet were killing. I was ready to go home, and I wanted to go before she forced me into Victoria's Secret. I managed to get her to the food court. I was starving. Then as I was walking towards the exit she grabbed a hold of my jacket.

"Where do you think we are going? I am not finished."

"Alice, it has been three hours. I want to go home and see Edward and Kasey."

"And I want to see Anthony and Jasper but that doesn't mean that I am letting you get away without going into Victoria's Secret." I groaned, of course she would remember, it is Alice.

"Fine, I don't know why I should even bother. It's not like Edward even touches me anymore."

"We can discuss that more later. Right now we are going to pick you out some cute…clothes."

We walked into the store and Alice immediately picked up more than a handful of bras, underwear and lots of lingerie. I was excited that she was focusing on buying herself things except me. But of course I spoke…erm thought too soon.

"Alright Bella, go start trying these on."

"Alice" I scowled "you should be trying these things on. You and your husband still have a sex life unlike me."

"Yes but Jasper and I don't need lingerie to spice things up, that is what costumes are…" I covered my ears with my hands.

"Please spare me the details." She giggled and forced me into the dressing room. I pouted as I stepped in, but she just glared obviously not falling for it.

I went into the dressing room with Rose, who looked pissed off. I decided to ignore that for now I had a pretty good idea why she was mad. I tried on the bras, and was pleasantly surprised that they fit. I did need another one. But then I glanced at the lingerie she picked out for me. There was a ridiculous pink, sparkly skirt with a matching Santa hat. It was what they had on the mannequins, how Alice managed to get them to let me try one on is beyond me. Other than that the other things weren't too bad. I tried on about 4 baby dolls before I found one I liked. It was a deep blue, and had a satin bow under my breasts. It fit me perfectly, and I felt good in it. (**Link on profile. The color in the pic is black, just imagine it in blue)**

I stepped out of the dressing room and Rose whistled.

"Damn Bella, I wish I had your body." I scoffed. I knew that Rose was feeling bad lately. I also knew that she was beyond happy being pregnant, and most of the time she was just being hormonal.

"Rose you have a better body than anyone I have ever seen."

"Not right now. I feel so fat all of the time. Emmett tells me all of the time that it is sexy to see me like this and know that it is because of our baby, but that doesn't mean I feel good about myself all of the time. And I know he is just trying to make me feel better."

"Rose, I am sure that if Emmett says it is sexy than it is. And he loves you; he has told me on numerous occasions that he loves seeing you like this. It makes him so happy. Now I am going to get this thing off."

"Yeah so you can buy it." Alice said as she entered the dressing room.

"But--" I started to protest but quickly shut my mouth when I saw the look she was giving me.

"Think about it Bell, if your other gift doesn't get here in time, this can be your back up."

"Yeah well, like I said, he doesn't touch me anymore. All we have done is kiss for the past few months I am getting seriously frustrated. He doesn't even seem to be affected at all."

"Trust me Bella, he is. He just has some things to take care of, he has been really busy. You know that."

"I know, I know. I just wish he would make a little more time for me."

"Oh you won't have to wait long." She said in a whisper

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Rose answered while glaring at Alice.

"Okkayy then. I will be right back." I headed back into the dressing room, leaving a bickering Alice and Rose behind me. I walked back out with one last glance at the baby doll, and then walked out. I found my two best friends at the exit with bags in their hands.

"What did you get Rose?"

"Just some Pink tank tops, they are really comfy." She said while looking around and not in my eyes.

Something was going on, but I knew I wouldn't figure it out with Rose here. Alice might crack but I would have to get her alone.

"Alice, you aren't going to bother me about not buying the lingerie?" I looked at her suspiciously.

"Nope" She answered, popping the P.

"Alright, pregnant woman is getting tired and hungry. Let's go home."

We finally pulled into the driveway but I was disappointed that Edward's car wasn't here yet.

"Honey I am home." Alice yelled as we walked into the house. I heard Jasper upstairs chuckle and Anthony yelling mama; it was his first word. They came downstairs and I took Anthony into the living room to let Alice and Jasper say hello the right way.

"Hey Tony" He giggled as I kissed his face and neck. I did this all the time, it tickled him and he had a very cute laugh.

"Belly" I heard him say, and I stopped. Oh my…did he just…? "Belly" he said again

"ALICE!" I screamed. They both came running into the room asking what was wrong.

"Shush, just listen." I kissed him again.

"Belly!" he said while nuzzling into my shoulder.

"Aww Bella, he said your name before daddy."

"Yeah, what the fu--" Alice hit Jasper in the back of the head.

"Sorry, what the heck is up with that?" I giggled and handed him back to Jasper; Anthony reluctantly went.

"I told you Jasper, he loves me more! Who wouldn't?!" I laughed so did Alice. Jasper didn't find it that funny.

"Shut up Bella." Was all he said as he made his way to the kitchen with his son. Alice and I made our way upstairs. As I was walking I started thinking. When Anthony said my name I thought back to when Kasey said mommy for the first time. It was the most beautiful sound in the world. Thinking about Kasey growing up, Anthony and now Rose and Emmett having one of their own, I suddenly had the feeling that I wanted another baby. O my God! I wanted another baby! What was I thinking! I was 23, and still lived with my father! Not to mention I already had a child to think of! But I had Edward, and that thought was enough to push all of my doubts away. I wanted another one with Edward, but I mean _with _Edward. I wanted him here for this one. I wanted him to be able to hear his child's first word.

"Bella!" "BELLA!" I snapped out of my haze and saw a confused Alice sitting in front of me.

"Where did you go? You were dazed out for a good five minutes. Are you okay?"

"Alice" I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I heard the door downstairs open and close and someone coming up the stairs, but I ignored it. My mind was on the epiphany I just had.

"Alice, I want…I want another one!"

"Another one of what? Bella you are starting to freak me out!"

"A baby, I want another baby." Saying it out loud just made it that much more real. She squealed and ran up to me, tackling me into a hug.

"Oh Bella this is great! And after Edward finally…" She trailed off

"After Edward what?"

She was about to answer when an angry Edward appeared at the door. He avoided eye contact with me and glared at Alice.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked through clenched teeth, still ignoring me. Alice nodded, smiled at me, and then followed him to his room.

Why did he look so angry? O no! I hope he didn't hear any of that. But even if he did, why was he angry? And what was Alice talking about? She has been acting weird lately, especially when we bring up Edward. All of the questions were piling up and I started getting a headache. I lied down on Alice's bed, to wait but I started dozing off. I had just passed out when I heard a velvety voice calling my name.

EPOV

I pulled up to the house and pulled my sleeping daughter from the car, trying not to wake her up. Once she was settled on the couch, I left her with Jasper to go find Bella. The fishing trip was great. While Jake was trying to teach Kasey how to throw her line in, Charlie and I talked a little more about my proposal. He was helping me make it perfect. Christmas was a few days away, and I was a nervous wreck. The ring and the promise that I would love her forever was my Christmas present for her, but I got her something else just in case things didn't go my way.

I walked upstairs and stopped outside Alice's door where I heard Alice and Bella talking. I heard Bella say 'another baby", then Alice squealed. Then my idiot sister almost blew up my spot. I stepped in quickly. I was so mad that I didn't even give second thought to the baby comment.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked her without even looking at Bella. Alice nodded and followed me to my room. I was livid.

"How could you? You almost let it slip, Alice."

"Oh shut up, I wasn't going to slip. All I was going to say was once Edward gets his shit together. You know you are driving her crazy." I looked up, surprised.

"How?"

"Oh come on Edward, you can't expect a girl to go untouched for months and be perfectly okay with it. Trust me, your hand only gives you so much." I grimaced.

"Please Alice, I do not want to hear these things from my sister." I sighed and started pacing, running my hands through my hair.

"I know, I know. But things are finally all together. There is just one more thing I have to do, and that will happen in a few days. I mean the house is done. We just have to wait four more days and then everything will get back to normal."

"You better hope. I understand you wanting to wait to have sex with her again until you are engaged but you should have at least talked to her about it. You just stopped touching her without any explanation. She thinks you are trying to give her space after what happened with Victoria."

It was stupid of me. I guess this part of my plan wasn't that great. I had decided a while ago that I would propose to her on Christmas. We hadn't had sex since before the incident, and for a while I was waiting to make sure she was okay. But then I started thinking, once the house was done, and I proposed, assuming she would say yes, we would make love for the first time with the actual promise of a future. It made sense at the time, and right now it still does, but I should have discussed it with her.

"Great, she is probably really pissed huh?" Alice smirked.

"Frustrated, yes. Pissed? No. She just thinks you have a lot going on with the new job and trying to take care of Kasey. She knows how much work it is to juggle a family and a personal life, but she just wishes you would make more time for her. When is the last time you guys did something on your own?" I tried to think back. The last time I was alone with Bella, before the incident, was Jake's wedding.

"Now I suggest you go get her, and take her out. On a real date. Something that you guys haven't done in a long time. I will watch Kasey. Jasper actually got our house all set up, so we should be heading over there to check it out, we will bring her. She'll love to hang out with Anthony anyway."

"You're right. Thanks Alice I owe you." I kissed her on the cheek and left to get Bella. When I got back to Alice's room, my angel was asleep. I tried calling her name a few times, but she didn't budge. Shopping with Alice can do that to you. I would let her sleep; so I kicked off my shoes and climbed into bed with her. She sighed contently and moved so her head was resting on my chest. I pulled her closer to me and kissed the top of her head. I wasn't exactly tired, so I settled for watching her sleep.

I am not sure how long I stayed there, but it must have been at least two hours. I heard Alice and Jasper leave with Kasey, and Carlisle come home from his shift at the hospital. When he shut the door, Bella started to stir. It took her a while to recognize where she was but soon she gathered herself and looked up at me.

I smiled down at her. "Hello there, baby."

"Hey you. What are you doing here?"

"Well Alice took Kasey to see their new house, and I haven't seen you all day."

"Oh Edward, you could have woken me up. How boring it must have been to watch me sleep." She blushed.

"Actually love, it is fascinating when you sleep. You look so peaceful and carefree. Plus you talk."

She just groaned and buried her chest deeper into my chest.

"Bella" I whispered. She looked up and I kissed her. Hard.

She was surprised at first, but caught on. I missed this. The feeling of her lips and the taste of her was something that I could live off of. There were no restrictions in this kiss. It was pure need and longing. I hadn't realized how much I was missing. Sure we had kissed but nothing like this. This was pure lust. I could feel her frustration in the kiss, and I threw mine into it also. I nipped at her bottom lip, and soon our tongues were fighting for dominance. She moved slightly, and straddled my waist. I placed on hand on her hip the other I buried in her hair, pulling her closer to me. I felt her smile against my lips, and then she grounded herself into my prominent erection. We both moaned at the contact. Soon we had to break for air. I was panting, and the breath left me as I felt Bella move down me, kissing along my chest. She got to the bottom of my shirt and lifted it slightly and kissed, licked, bite, along the V that led…ah down there.

I had to stop her, as much as I hated myself for thinking that, we were in Alice's bed and I don't think she would appreciate this at all.

"Bella" I tried to make it sound like a warning but it only seemed her egg her on. She was making her way back up, so I tried again.

"Bella, love! We have to stop." I managed to get out. She stopped and looked at me from under her lashes and bit her lip.

I groaned. "Please don't do that."

"Do what?" She asked innocently…too innocently.

"Bite your lip, don't do it. It makes me want to throw you down and ravage you right here."

"I'm not seeing the problem, _love" _She said seductively.

"Bellaaaaaaa, please. I have plans for us, and they don't include this…yet. Please go change into something more comfortable, we are going for a walk."

"Alright, as long as you promise we can continue this later." I just nodded, while staring at the sliver of stomach that was showing from under her shirt. She got up with a smirk on her face and went to my room. I got up and took the few minutes to gain control over myself again. A few minutes later she came back in with my baseball sweatshirt from high school. I loved seeing her in my clothes, but I loved it more right now when I saw 'Cullen' written across the back.

I grinned and walked up behind her as she put on her shoes, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Hmmm have I told you how sexy you look in my clothes?" She leaned back against my chest.

"Not today."

"Well you look absolutely fuckable when you are in my clothes. Especially this sweatshirt."

"Fuckable huh? Well I say we skip the walk and get to the good part." She turned around and kissed me.

"As much as I would love that, I have something I want to do first."

A little while later we were making our way to the familiar meadow. We haven't been here in a very long time and I knew that once Bella saw it she would be ecstatic; so I blindfolded her, the element of surprise and all that crap.

"Alright love, hop on my back."

"Edward you are being ridiculous, just tell me where we are going. And I can walk thank you very much."

"I am not going to tell you where we are going, hence the blindfold. You are not going to walk; it will be quicker if you just let me carry you." She stood against the car with her arms folded, shaking her head.

"No you can't make me." My stubborn girl. I'll see about that.

"Yes." I leaned in and kissed up her neck until I was at her ear, I lightly nipped at her ear before continuing. "The sooner we get there, the sooner we can continue what occurred in the bedroom." I purred in her ear. That got her attention.

"Fine, turn around." She huffed, trying to sound angry but I saw right through her. She jumped onto my back and I started the long hike.

Finally about 20 minutes later I saw the clearing. I placed Bella down and led her to the opening of the meadow.

"Alright, take it off." She grinned. "Bella get your mind out of the gutter." I laughed.

She took off her blindfold and gave her eyes a few minutes to adjust then gasped when she realized where we were.

"Edward, we haven't been here in forever." She said as she walked to the middle of the meadow, taking in all of the smells and sounds. It was a sunny day, finally even though it was still very cold out (it was December), and the sun hit her in the most beautiful of ways. The red highlights in her hair were evident in the sunlight; and the sun was behind her so it looked like she had a glow to her.

"Edward. Edward!" I snapped out of my staring.

"Sorry just admiring."

"It is beautiful here." Silly girl.

"It is, but I wasn't talking about the meadow, love. I was talking about you." I said as I walked closer to her, I was close enough now so I could see the blush that swept across her cheeks when I said this. We settled into the blanket that I had set down for us and spent minutes just cuddling. Thank goodness it wasn't snowing or this wouldn't have been possible.

"Edward, why are we here? Not that I don't love it but we could have just gone to a movie or something." I sighed

"I brought you here because I wanted you to remember how much I love you."

"You don't have to do big romantic gestures to help me remember or to get me; you already have me."

I beamed at her words. But seriously did she not know who I was? Of course romantic gestures were a given and they would only get worse when we got married, but I wouldn't tell her that until after the wedding.

"I know I don't have to win you. But this is the place that we fell in love, for me it represents you. Everything about it is beautiful, in the most subtle of ways. Like you, it is a safe haven for me, a place where I can go to escape all of my troubles. In so many ways this meadow reminds me of you. You see when I was gone, when I thought that you would move on and find something better, I always knew that this meadow would be here, and when I needed you I could just stop by here. I thought that even though it would be a reminder of all of the stupid mistakes I had made, I would suck it up and come here, just to feel how I felt when I was with you."

"And how is that?" I took a deep breath, while inhaling her strawberry shampoo, then kissed the back of her neck.

"When I am with you, things are just easy. Now don't judge me because the next few things I say are going to be incredibly cheesy, but all true. You have a way of taking away all of my pain, in a way it is like you are my own personal medicine. You know exactly what to do and say to make me feel better. Being with you makes me feel freer and lighter. You give me the feeling that I can do anything. Almost like I am invincible. Bell, you are my strength, and courage. Everything that is good in me is much more evident when I am with you." I finished, and even though I could go on and on I didn't want to scare her away. Plus I needed words for the proposal.

I waited for her to say something, but when she didn't I started to worry.

"Baby, please say something." She sniffed. Great, I made her cry. _Good job Edward. _

"I don't know what to say. What I can say that can ever compare to what you just told me? 'I love you' just doesn't seem like enough, and I can't repeat what you just told me even though I feel exactly the same way and…" I cut her off with my lips. This kiss wasn't as demanding as the one in the bedroom. It was slow and soft. She broke it off first, with the need to breathe, but I needed to keep touching her, kissing her, anything. I laid her down on the blanket, and planted soft kisses down her neck. We were getting into it when she started to shiver.

"Bella, let's get you home. It is too cold out here for this."

"No I want to stay." She pouted and I almost gave in.

"Baby, it is 20 degrees. Let's at least get back to the car to warm up. We can finish talking there."

"I don't want to _talk _Edward."

"I know. I know I am frustrating you, but please once we get back to the car, we will talk about everything that has been going on."

BPOV

I conceded eventually. He always wins. Him and his stupid lips. GAH! I hopped on his back and we started walking to the car.

What more was there to talk about? It was pretty clear that we both wanted this. I knew I loved him and he loved me, so what more could there be? Rejection hit me like a ton of bricks, even though I knew I was being ridiculous. How else do you interpret it when your boyfriend hasn't touched you in months, and the first time we have time alone, he wants to _talk. _Come on. I knew Edward was always the gentleman but it was getting absurd.

We finally got back to the car, and instead of putting me in the front, he opened the door to the back seat. I looked at him confused. He just grinned and walked to the front and started the car, and put on Clair De Lune, before settling in the back with me.

"Alright, you wanted to talk."

"Bella please don't get mad. There are some things that I need to talk to you about before we continue anything."

"Fine."

"Okay, I know things have been weird for us in the sex department lately." I scoffed. He just ignored me and continued. "But baby, there were things I had to take care of first. I needed to get you and Kasey settled after the incident, and we both had to catch up on work. I know I shouldn't be making excuses for not being able to spend time with you, but I am not sorry that we haven't had sex yet. I don't want it to be rushed or because you needed it to forget what happened. It shouldn't be like that with us. When the time is right, we will take that other step, but I think that we should go slower."

"Slower? Edward, sorry to break it to you, but slower ceased to exist with us when I got pregnant. If we did have sex it wouldn't be because I was trying to get over what happened. I am over it, and school and everything else is settled. What else could there possibly be there?"

I tried to think about why Edward would want to wait. The old me would think that he didn't want me, but I was older now, more practical. I would never doubt Edward's love for me again. So why was he so hesitant? I thought about everything that was said and done in the past few months; the silent conversations with Charlie, the odd comments from Alice, the looks from Esme. What was I missing?

"What are you thinking about? I can see the wheels turning up there."

"Honestly I am trying to figure out why you would want to wait. It's not like we are getting married or anything. We are young Edward; we both know there are needs that need to be taken care of. And if they aren't taken care of I might combust."

"Well what if we were getting married?" WHAT?!

"Um, but we're not. I think I would remember you proposing." He was making no sense what so ever. I was confused until he started reaching into his pocket, and pulled out a velvet black box. I gasped….loudly.

He chuckled, but then got a very serious look on his face; determination in his eyes.

"Now, this is not how it was originally supposed to happen. I had it perfectly planned. It was supposed to be at a nice dinner, you dressed in a beautiful dress, not in the back seat of my Volvo with my old sweatshirt on. But things with us never really happen in the right order or the right way, but I think that is what makes our relationship so strong, and why it feels so right. The right way for us, is the wrong way for everyone else. I have learned that things are better unplanned, it is moments like a few minutes ago in the meadow that hold the most beauty. That is why I am doing this here, right now, in the back seat of my car; you look as beautiful now as you do when wearing a beautiful dress. I have made mistakes I know that, and you know that better than anyone. But I am here amending all of the wrongs. I am not proposing because I feel I have to, I am proposing because I love. Isabella, without you I don't work. Without you, I am not me. I was lost for so long without you and I finally have you and myself back. On top of that you have given me a beautiful daughter whom I love with all of my heart. Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you forever, if you will have me. Bella, will you marry me?"

……..

_Say something idiot. _

I am too shocked.

_So you are just going to stay there with your mouth hanging open, staring at the beautiful man in front of you who happens to love you more than life itself? _

Uhh yeah.

_IDIOT! _

I stopped the inner dialogue I was having with myself to stare at Edward, and the ring more. It was beautiful, but I didn't expect anything less from Edward. He was right; this was the perfect moment, because it was just us. Edward and Bella. Just the two of us. Two people who were dragged to hell and back but found each other no matter what in the end. Why was I hesitating? Not because I had doubts, no I had no doubts. I was just overall shocked. _Now _everything made sense. I should have known that Edward would want to wait until we were at least engaged to make love again. He's just old fashioned like that.

_Okay I am back. SAY SOMETHING! _

I faintly heard someone clearing their throat, so I looked up at Edward. His look of love and adoration was now replaced with hurt and agony. I put that there because I was an ass.

"It's okay Bella. You don't have to say yes. I just thought that…" Was he crazy? I cut him off with a hard kiss on the lips.

_Finally some reaction. I thought you were going to ruin this for us. _

I was losing my mind. But when I felt him grab my waist and pull me into his lap, I lost all thoughts. I pulled away before things got too heated, that could wait. I had to do one thing first.

"Yes" I whispered. He stopped breathing for a minute and just looked at me. He was looking for any sign of doubt in my face, but he wouldn't find it. I saw his lips curl into that utterly perfect, beautiful, crooked smile.

"YES!!!!" I screamed then kissed him again. Muttering yes in between kisses. I kissed every surface of his face, leaving his lips for last.

"Bella you have just made me the happiest man in the world. I promise I am going to make you so happy."

"Silly Edward, you already have." With that I kissed him again. I just couldn't get enough of him. This time it was he who pulled away. I was just staring at him. Without breaking my gaze he picked up my left hand, and placed the ring on my fourth finger, and then kissed it. I looked down at the ring and was in awe. It was so beautiful. Simple and classic, like me. **(a/n Ring on profile) **

"I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too"

"Mrs. Cullen" I giggled. I loved the sound of that.

"You know, now I can wear this sweatshirt, with pride. Not that I didn't before, but before I was a Swan. Now I will officially be a Cullen."

"Baby I think you were always a Cullen, with or without me. My parents would have dumped me and adopted you in a second."

I laughed. "Probably." He was still holding my hand, and bent down to kiss each of my fingers, leaving the ring finger for last. I blushed of course. I couldn't believe it. This god in front of me was going to be mine, forever. I would finally have everything that I wanted. I had a great job that I loved, friends and family that I would do anything for and who would do anything for me, a daughter who was the epitome of perfect, and a gorgeous fiancée who loved me with his whole heart. Life couldn't get any better.

At least I didn't think so. But Edward always has a way to surprise me.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!! :) What did you think of the proposal?! I am going to attempt another lemon so the next chapter might take longer. Bear with me please. **

**there are only a few more chapters maybe 4 i'm not 100% sure yet. Anyway pleaseeee review.**


	19. Everything In It's Right Place

_Okay new chapter. Sorry i took so long, i had a bit of writers block. But i'm back now. anyway this is kind of just a filler. Review please, i am nervous about this chapter. _

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

BPOV

I am not sure how long we were sitting in the back of his car, just staring at each other and whispering words of love into each other's ears. It must have been a while because I noticed that it was getting dark.

"Edward, we should head back to the house soon. Kasey is going to be wondering where we are."

"No I have it all planned out with Alice. They are spending the night in their house and they want Kasey there."

"They aren't going to have a house warming party first? I would think that would have been the first thing Alice had planned." Alice was always one for big parties; she loved planning them. I thought this would be the perfect opportunity for her to show off her skills.

"I thought so too. I am sure it is coming soon, but she wanted the first night just to be them, and now Kasey."

"Are you sure she doesn't mind taking her?"

"Bella, you worry too much. She loves Kasey; she doesn't mind taking her if it gives us time to spend together." I sighed and snuggled further into his chest.

"I guess you're right." It was quiet for a few minutes until I finally broke the silence.

"You know, we never really gave this car a proper homecoming. I missed it so much." I was hoping he caught the double meanings of my words. Sure that time we had sex after the wedding was sweet and all, but I wanted the Edward from five years ago: the one who didn't always treat me like a porcelain doll. I wanted to give him a real homecoming.

"What are you trying to say love?" I could just see him smirking as he said this.

"I am trying to say, Mr. Cullen, that I want you. Right here, right now, and not in a slow, loving pace. Don't get me wrong I love the way you treat my body like a piece of art, but sometimes a girl just needs a good fuc…." I was cut off by his lips and I could feel him getting harder by the second. I turned around to face him and straddled him; placing my legs on either side of him and kneeling, so there was room for me to play around with him. His evident erection was poking the inside of my thigh, and I grounded in his lap, earning a throaty growl from him.

I loved when he lost control; it was the best feeling in the world. That is exactly what he was doing. This kiss was not like any I have ever received. Suddenly I felt one arm on my back holding me closer to him and the other on my ass. I gasped at the contact; he used that to his advantage by ramming his tongue between my lips. I felt as his tongue searched my mouth, and moaned when we started battling for dominance. He won.

He broke away, panting, and I let my lips trail down his neck. I was licking, kissing, biting. Anything to show the need I felt for him. He pushed me away from his neck so my back was leaning on the front passenger seat. His hand was still kneading my ass, and I grinded on his lap. He moaned against my neck. I felt him roughly bite down where my neck met my shoulder and he started moving down, and start sucking. That was going to leave a definite mark, which I wouldn't be able to pass off as a curling iron burn.

"Edward" I moaned as he let go of my back and grabbed my right breast in his hand. I couldn't wait any longer. I moved my hands to the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off of him as fast as I could. I moved so I was no longer in his lap; it was easier to undress this way. I was dazzled by his bare chest, he noticed that I was distracted and starting peeling off my shirts. Once I was down to just my bra, he growled. It turned me on.

He was just staring at me. I was squirming under his stare. He licked from my throat down to the middle of my breasts. Once the bra was off, he wasted no time of burying himself in my chest. I screamed when I felt him bite the top of my breast.

"That's right Bella, scream for me. Let me know who you belong to." I moaned at his words, and felt myself get 10 times wetter. His hands were undoing my pants, and slowly moving them down my legs. Soon I was in just my underwear, and he still had pants on.

"Edward, too many…clothes." He growled again, and pulled back from my chest and stared at my underwear, then back at my eyes. I gasped at how dark his eyes were.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Did I say you could speak?!" He roared at me.

"Now, I want you to lean against the door and place your legs on my shoulders." I just nodded and did as he said.

"Good girl." He moved closer to my core and breathed in.

"Ahhh you smell like heaven. I just want to lick you all up." I closed my eyes when I felt him take off my underwear and lick up and down my core.

Without warning he plunged two fingers into me. I screamed.

"God Isabella….you are so warm. So wet and… shit so _tight_. This is all mine." I whimpered. All coherent thought was gone from my mind. He continued to work me with his fingers and when he added a third I knew I was a goner. I felt myself clench around his fingers. He continued to pump as I rode out my orgasm.

"Now, now, love, you wanted a good fucking, right? I hope you know what you are asking for, because I plan on fucking you so hard you won't be able to walk for the next month." I finally opened my eyes and noticed that he was now naked. He grabbed my arms and placed me back on his lap, so I was hovering his fully erect and ridiculously hard penis. I grasped onto his shoulders as he slammed me down so I was fully covering him.

"Holy fuck, Bella." He said as I screamed. I loved it when he cursed.

He waited a few minutes and just held me down, enjoying the feeling of our connection. I moved my hips, needing the contact. He didn't like that.

"Bella, I didn't tell you to move yet. This is the best feeling in the world, I want to enjoy it." He whispered harshly in my ear before taking my ear lobe between his teeth. Finally his hands lifted me off of him so that he was almost fully out of me and then slammed me back down on him again.

"Eeeedward." I screamed.

"That's it Bella, ride me baby. Come on, I know you can do better than this."

I raised myself with the help of his hands so that just the tip of him was inside of me and when he tried to bring me back down I hesitated, rubbing him up and down my slit.

"ooooohhh Bella, do…god do that again." I went back down and repeated it. Both my hands went to the roof of the car so that my chest was now in his face. We were moving together with need and pure lust. We kissed and moved like there was no tomorrow. He took my breast in his mouth and pulled at my nipple with his teeth. I came right there.

All that could be heard was my moans and his growls. I was chanting his name like a prayer and he continued to suck and bite my breasts. When I felt our pelvic bones hitting I started to lose it again. He knew what was coming. Literally.

"Unngg Edward. Hard. Faster."

"That's it, my Bella. Cum for me. I need you to cum."

"Eddd…ohhh I'm…" I couldn't finish that thought because I soon felt my third orgasm coming. I came….hard.

"Bellaaaaaaa. God you feel so good wrapped around my cock like this. Ah the sight of you riding me, your breasts in my face. So good. Soo Good."

He didn't say anything after that; I kept riding him to prolong my orgasm as I tried to grip onto the top of the car. I leant forward and licked the outside of his ear then whispered. "Cum with me Edward." That was enough to push him over the edge. I dropped against his chest as he kept lifting me so he could finish pouring himself into me. Finally he stopped moving and curled his arms around my limp body. We were both still panting.

"Bella, I love you so much. Shit that was the sexiest thing ever."

I just nodded into his chest, still not able to talk. He kissed my neck and finally I looked at him and he wasted no time in kissing my lips.

"Welcome home." I finally said against his lips.

EPOV

God I didn't think it was possible to love her anymore than I already did. She proved me wrong again. After our rendezvous in the back of my Volvo we headed back to the house to tell everyone the news. My heart swelled at the thought of Bella becoming my wife. So what if the engagement happened a different way than it was supposed to, she was going to be Bella Cullen, something I dreamed about for the past…well a long time.

"Remember when you proposed to me in fourth grade?" Bella randomly said as we were getting back on the main road.

"Of course. I begged Esme for fifty cents so I could get you one of those rings out of the machine at the grocery store. It took a lot of convincing, but she finally gave in when I yelled to the whole store that I needed the ring to marry the love of my life. See even at ten years old I knew that we were meant to be together." She blushed and I chuckled.

"When did you know, really, that we were meant to be together?" She asked shyly.

I thought about everything from our high school days and tried to remember the day that I knew I loved her; but it was always Bella, from the beginning.

"Honestly Bella, I always knew that you and I were meant for more than friendship. I mean we grew up together, my family loves you, your father loves me," She scoffed at this and mumbled under her breath but I just ignored her, "you always understood me, and were always patient with me. So there was no specific moment that I realized you were it, because in the back of my mind I think I always knew."

"That's sweet Edward, really, and I feel the same. But I can remember the exact moment I fell in love with you."

"Oh really?" She nodded, and proceeded to tell me the story.

_Flashback: Bella's POV_

_It was the end of the summer before sophomore year, and we were all in the Cullen's backyard except Edward. He was out with Lauren, the school whore. He kept telling me over and over again that he had no feelings for her, that he was just being nice, because she kept throwing herself at him. But I didn't listen; how could he not like her? She was blonde, blue eyed, and big boobed (most likely a gift from daddy). _

"_Bella? Are you with us?" Emmett interrupted my thoughts. "Come on Bellsie, get in the pool with us." _

_They had been swimming for about forty five minutes now, but I refused to take off my shirt because Alice had forced me into a tiny blue bikini. _

"_I'm alright here. Thanks anyway." And I went back to reading my book. _

_Back to Edward. Why was I so mad about Lauren and him? He was my best friend I should be happy about them, but I wasn't. At all. _

_I heard the back door open and saw Edward and Lauren walk out. I groaned internally, and I didn't miss the knowing look that Alice gave me. _

"_Hey guys, this is Lauren." Edward said with little enthusiasm. That made me feel a little better. He passed by me and introduced her to everyone and then turned to come towards me. I saw him mouth 'help me' and the 12 year old girl in me squealed. What is wrong with me? I got up and took of my t-shirt when they weren't looking, then walked behind Edward and put my hands on his eyes. I'm not sure where the confidence came from. _

"_Guess who" I whispered in his ear. _

_He turned and gave me his perfect, crooked smile, which faltered a little when he saw what I was wearing. _

"_Hhheyy B-Bella" He stuttered. _

"_Hey Eddie, are you going to introduce me to your friend?" I acknowledged Lauren, who was looking at me with pure hate. _

"_Sorry, this is Lauren, Lauren this is my favorite person in the world, the beautiful Bella Swan." I wrapped one arm around his waist and held the other to shake her hand, but she just looked at me. _

"_okkkay" I said slowly, then turned back to Edward. _

"_Are you going to go in?" I nodded towards the pool. _

"_Yeah let me go get my suit on", then he leaned down to my ear and whispered, "You look breathtaking in the bathing suit." It was a simple statement but it made my heart flutter. _

_Both Lauren and I watched as he walked away, when he was inside she turned to me. _

"_Alright Swan, stay away from Edward. He is mine, and I will not have you drooling all over him right in front of me." _

"_Oh please, Lauren, get over yourself. I know for a fact that Edward is just hanging out with you to be nice. And I will not stay away from him unless he tells me he doesn't want me around." She cut me off. _

"_You're not fooling anyone. Everyone can see the way you look at him. You are pathetic, why would he ever love you back when he can have me? You are nothing but an annoying, plain, sad little girl who is in love with a boy who will never love you back." I was speechless at first. No one had ever accused me of being in love with him. Was I? No way! He's my best friend. Who makes you blush when he looks at you, makes your heart soar when he talks, and who you sometimes have trouble talking to, because he dazzled you. O my, I was in love with my best friend. I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts that I didn't notice Edward come back out and kick Tanya out after hearing everything she said. _

"_Bella, are you okay?" I shook my head to get out of the daze I was in, and looked at Edward. _

"_Yeah, I am fine. Let's go swimming." I spent the rest of the day going over Lauren's words. I loved Edward! But she was right there was no way that he would ever love me back, not when he could have someone like Lauren. I pushed the thought in the back of my mind, and figured I would think about it when I got home. _

_End Flashback_

Back to Epov

"So really I should thank her, who knows how long it would have taken me to figure out."

"Uh wow. You were jealous." It wasn't a question.

"Of course, have you seen her? I was so boring compared to her. Of course later she would be proven wrong when you asked me out, that October. But at the time I was just your best friend, with boring brown hair and eyes. I thought for a fact that you would go for her."

"Of course Lauren was attractive in her own way, but you Bella, you were anything but boring. I was so mad at her when I heard the things she was saying to you. I only hung out with her because Carlisle was friends with her dad, and surprise, surprise, she didn't have any friends."

"Well anyway, that is when I realized. Or she made me realize I should say."

I took her hand and kissed it. "Well thank you Lauren." She chuckled, and then she realized we were home already.

"Wow, that was fast. Are you ready for this?" She asked quietly.

"Of course!" I got out and opened her door for her, and then led her into the house.

"Hello? Anyone here?"

"In the kitchen dear." Esme answered.

We walked into the kitchen and saw everyone but Alice, Jasper and Kasey there. I called them on the way home. They should be here soon.

"How was your day kids?" Carlisle asked from behind his paper. I looked at Bella, and smiled so wide that it hurt.

"Fantastic. We actually have something to tell you. When will Alice be here?"

"We're here, don't worry." I heard from behind me. "Kasey and Anthony are upstairs asleep. Now what is the big news?" Alice was jumping up and down.

"Well you all know that I love Bella very much. And I want nothing more than to be a real family with her and Kasey. So that is why I asked her to marry me today."

Before I even got the words out, Bella and I were being tackled by the now crying girls, and receiving hugs from the guys. I had to cover my ears, because Alice was squealing so loud.

"Alright, please calm down." Bella said. "We are excited too, but there are sleeping kids upstairs." Everyone calmed down eventually.

"Oh Esme, this is going to be fantastic! We have a wedding to plan. Now Bella I was thinking maybe having it at St. Frances' Church. It's humungous and we can fit a lot of people…"

"Woah! I do not want a huge wedding. I was actually thinking, if it's okay with Esme, Carlisle and Edward, that we could have it in the backyard. I mean Esme spent so much time on her garden, we should show it off." She was so cute when she was rambling.

"Oh dear, I would be honored if you held it here. It is fine with Carlisle and I, anything for you, you know that."

"Thank you Esme." She turned to me.

"Baby, I think it's a great idea. Whatever you want you get." I told her with a chaste kiss.

All of the girls 'awwwed', while Emmett pretended to gag. Rose slapped him.

The rest of the night was spent figuring out details, talking and just laughing around. It was nice to be back. And soon, when Bella and I started our life together, I would be home.

**_REVIEWWW PLEASE. I'm not sure about the lemon, so please let me know what you think. Things will move along after this chapter. _**


	20. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

BPOV

Tomorrow was Christmas and my gift for Edward finally arrived, and I managed to finish the second part of it yesterday when he went out with Emmett and Jasper. Currently Alice, Esme and I were in the guest room wrapping the kid's presents. It felt good to have some girl time, it had been too long.

"So Esme, any idea what Carlisle is getting you for Christmas? I saw you snooping around the other day." I asked.

"No he has a good hiding spot this year. Last year he kept it in the hall closet behind the towels, and the year before that he kept it in his desk. He was never good at hiding presents; he puts them in the most obvious places. Except this year, of course, because I have yet to find it." I was about to answer when Alice cut me off with a yell.

"AH! Bella, we have to go to the mall! We totally forgot to go into Victoria's Secret, and you are going to need new lingerie." Alice said all at once, not stopping to breath.

"Breath Alice. First of all, it's Christmas Eve; nothing is going to be open. And secondly can we not talk about this in front of Esme, I mean it is her son." I said while blushing.

"Oh nonsense Bella." Esme started.

"Yeah Bella, I mean it's no secret you guys have sex. Umm hello, Kasey Elizabeth. I guess it's a good thing I have backups for you. A while ago I noticed the sets you liked so I got them for you just in case. " Alice interrupted. Talking mostly to herself towards the end.

Esme and I both ignored her and Esme continued. "It's alright Bella, you both are young and in love. I would consider you crazy if you didn't have a healthy sex life. Lord knows that Carlisle and I, well let's just say he can do wonders…"

"AHH TMI MOM!" Alice yelled, while covering her ears. She kept repeating TMI as Esme and I started cracking up. We were laughing so loud we didn't realize Rose came in and took a picture. It took a few minutes to calm down, but when we did Rose told us that it was time to come down.

With Rose's help we were able to finish the wrapping in record time. We headed downstairs to wait for the rest of the family to show up. When I walked into the dining room, it felt like I was transported to a different place. The regular dinner table was replaced with a large, mahogany table that was set with Esme's best china. There were lights hanging from the chandelier, and there were white and gold wreaths on the walls. It was beautiful. A little voice, yelling 'mommy', snapped me out of my trance. I turned around and there was Kasey and Edward, standing in the doorway with matching, crooked smiles on their faces. I walked over to them and placed playful kisses on Kasey, then started on Edward.

"Hi love."

"Hi momma." They both said at the same time. I chuckled and took Kasey from Edward.

"Hello. How was the rest of your day?" I asked them both, Kasey answered.

"Oh mommy it was great. Daddy took me to this wonderful house, oh wait never mind." She squirmed in my arms, and when I put her down she ran into the living room. I looked at Edward confused.

"We just took her to see some lights. I don't know what that was all about." A part of me didn't believe him, but I let it go. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his chest. My arms went around his neck, and I stood on my toes to reach his lips. The kiss was one of the more gentle ones we have had in a while. Since that night in the Volvo we have been expressing our love in a rougher way. There was months of frustration that we needed to get out. We pulled apart when I heard someone clearing their throat. I blushed when I realized it was my father who just caught me in a make out session with my boyfriend.

"Hello Charlie" Edward said happily while I tucked myself into his side.

"Hey kids, how are you both doing?" I walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"We're fine dad. Are you ready for Christmas?!" I asked excitingly. After my mom died, Christmas at the Swan house was a little less festive. It was always Renee who went out of her way to decorate the house; of course she always managed to force Charlie into doing all of the heavy lifting, and hanging the lights from the roof. This would be the first Christmas in a while that we would be celebrating with other people, and in a way that would have made Renee proud.

"Actually Bells, I wanted to talk to you about that. I hope you guys don't mind, but I am going to have to cut out of here early tomorrow." I burrowed my eyebrow in confusion, he noticed and continued.

"I'm going down to La Push."

"But Jake and Billy are going to Leah's aunt's house in Port Angeles. Aren't they?"

"Yeah they are. I said I was going to La Push not to Billy's." He said quietly. I sighed heavily. I was getting frustrated, what wasn't he telling me?

"Dad" I whined and pouted. "Please" I hoped it would work, it did with Edward; but dad didn't budge he just kissed my forehead and walked into the living room, leaving me utterly confused. I felt Edward wrap his arms around my waist and kiss my neck but I made no move to react.

"I am going to find out what he is hiding sooner or later, why doesn't he just tell me and get it over with?" I asked myself out loud, but Edward answered.

"Love, I am sure it is nothing. Let's not worry about that right now okay?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You know!" I gasped. It wasn't a question. I cannot believe it! My dad and my boyfr…fiancé, were keeping secrets from me.

"I may know a little something. But it isn't my something to tell, so you are going to let it go, and we are going to enjoy Christmas Eve with our family." _Our _family. Hearing him say that was enough to get my mind off of my dad…for now.

The rest of the night flew by. Dinner was amazing as usual, Esme always out does herself. Leah and Jake stopped by for dessert after being with Billy for dinner. Soon the kids were asleep and we all found ourselves in the living room, drinking Esme's famous hot cocoa, and talking about nothing in particular. Charlie, Emmett, and Jake were on the couch talking about sports. Carlisle and Leah were discussing his latest heart surgery, and Esme, Rose, and Alice were talking about babies.

Edward and I were in the recliner. I was in his lap, taking in my surroundings, when Edward asked me a question out of the blue.

"Do you want more children?" I choked a little on my hot chocolate, causing everyone's attention to drift to us. I reassured them that I was okay, and then faced to see Edward looking at me intently, waiting for my answer.

"Someday" was my answer, hoping that he would drop it, but of course he didn't.

"I was just thinking, Kasey is getting older, and we wouldn't want our kids that far apart. She would love to be a big sister."

"Kasey is just five, Edward; it's not that much of an age difference." I countered, not sure if I liked where this was going.

"No, but she is going to be six in a few months, and the wedding won't be until the summer. I just hope that it won't scare you away if I tell you that I want to start trying…soon."

"No, it won't scare me away, I just hope _you _won't get mad if I tell you I want to start trying also, but not right away."

He was silent for a few minutes, and I was afraid to look at him.

"No I won't get mad, baby. I was just thinking that maybe you should get off of the pill. So we are ready when we want to start."

"Edward, it's not going to take me long to ease off of the pill, we don't have to make any decisions right now." I tried to reason.

"But condoms work just as well Bella…" I scoffed.

"Accidents happen, Edward." I pointed out.

"And would it really be that bad to start trying soon?" I hesitated, of course it wouldn't, I just didn't think we were ready yet. I know I said I wanted a baby, and with Edward of course, but I was thinking sometime in the future.

"No it wouldn't, but I can't be that girl again." I cut myself off, noticing that we were gaining an audience, but Edward didn't mind.

"_That girl? _Can you explain that?" He asked, sounding slightly frustrated. Alice cut me off.

"I think I want some more cocoa, mom you really need to teach me how to make it. Does anybody else want to come? Everyone, great, let's go." I chuckled at Alice a little. She needed to work on her subtlety. After everyone left, I got off of Edward and started pacing around the living room.

"I don't want to be the girl in Forks that gets knocked up before marriage again." I knew it sounded ridiculous to him, because we were engaged (it wouldn't surprise me if he brought this up) but he wasn't here last time.

"But we're engaged." He asked, slightly confused. See. Told you.

"It doesn't matter, Edward. People don't see it like that. At least last time they didn't."

"So you are worried about what other people think." It was a statement, not a question. H was looking at me like I was crazy. When I didn't answer, he continued.

"Who cares Bella? We love each other, we are getting married, and people start trying for babies before their wedding all the time. We are ahead of the game because we have a five year old."

He hit the nail right on the head. "Exactly we have a five year old. With Kasey I wasn't getting married, I didn't have you, people aren't going to take notice that you are back in the picture, because I am the girl who got pregnant right out of high school. With Kasey, people weren't nice." I shuddered, remembering the summer after my freshman year, the first time I bought Kasey to Forks.

"Baby, what happened last time?" He asked softly.

_Flashback: _

_Alice and I were driving back to Forks, in July. Kasey was in the back sleeping. This was the first time I brought her to Forks. She was only three months. Charlie had been to see her a few times since she was born, but he was excited to have us both home. I wasn't sure if Forks knew that I had a child or that Edward was the father. I could just imagine the rumors. _

_After a few days I realized I had to get out of the house, I had to stop being afraid. Who cared what these people thought? I wasn't going to be ashamed of my daughter. That same day I went to the grocery store. It was the middle of the day so there weren't many people there, but there were enough to make me feel uncomfortable. The older woman looked at me and then Kasey, probably looking for confirmation that she was indeed my daughter. When they saw that she had my curls, and pretty much was a mini me, they would shake their heads and turn away, like I had a contagious disease. Jessica Stanley then came up to me and made my day worse than it already was. _

"_Well, well, well, look what we have here. Little Miss Perfect, with a kid! Oh this is perfect." She squealed. I rolled my eyes. _

"_Can I help you with something Jessica? If not I suggest you go away, my baby's hearing is still pretty sensitive and I am afraid that annoyingly, high voice of yours will hurt her ear drums." I said while not looking up from the fruit I was looking at. _

"_Whatever Bella, this really is perfect. First Eddie leaves you and now I find out you got knocked up! I always knew Edward was better than you, and he finally realized it to. Look at you, 18 with a kid!" _

_I tensed at the mention of Edward's name, and looked to see she had a smug smile on her face. I wouldn't let her get to me. So I just walked away, with her yelling that she couldn't wait to tell people. _

_The news spread like wild fire. Rumors started; one was that I had cheated on Edward with another man, one said that when Edward found out he was going to be a father he ran because he didn't want to be "obligated to stay with me because I had his kid", and some people believed I was a prostitute for a way to make money. It was horrible I was called a liar and a cheat, and dirty. All of the meanest things you can think of I was called. Charlie was furious, with the help of the Cullen's the record was set straight but it didn't stop the dirty looks and glares. That was the last time I stepped into Forks. For the next four years, Charlie and the Cullen's would come out to California and stay with Alice, Kasey, and I. _

_End Flashback _

I noticed that I was shaking with sobs by the end of my trip down memory lane and vaguely felt Edward wrap his arms around me, and telling me that it would be alight. I knew that the rumors were gone, but some people couldn't get over the fact that "perfect Bella Swan" could make such a mistake. Sometimes when I am out, with or without Edward and Kasey, people stare and whisper. I have learned to take it for myself, but anyone who mentions the words mistake and Kasey in the same sentence aren't let off so easily. I once blew up at Tyler Crowley's mom, which ended with her having a busted lip, in the post office that summer because she kept saying, not so quietly, that I should have "taken care of the problem when I had the chance". There is nothing worse than having your own father arrest you for assault. (She did drop the charges after Charlie was able to talk to her, he never mentions their conversation, and when I bring it up he changes the subject)

After I calmed down, I picked up my head from Edward's chest and stared at him. He stroked my cheek, and kissed up my neck to my lips, kissing me softly. His eyes glistened with unshed tears, and his jaw was clenched.

"Love, I am so sorry you had to endure that alone. I wish you don't know how badly I wish I was here for you. If I could do it all over again I would. You have to believe me…" He started ranting, but I cut him off.

"No, we moved past that remember? I wasn't telling you so you could feel bad. I was telling you because I need you to understand that no matter what, here in Forks, I am that girl, and if it were to happen again, it wouldn't matter if you are here this time, because no one cares. It's not that I care what they think about me because I don't. But this time Kasey will be old enough to hear what they are saying and she is smart enough to understand, and I won't subject that to her." He didn't answer me; he just stared into my eyes.

"I want to have kids with you Edward, as soon as possible. I just want to do it the right way this time. Nothing is coming out right because it seems like I am saying that I regret Kasey, because I don't at all. She is the best part of me, the best part of us, without her I would be so lost. But I can't put the family through this again. They suffered from this also, Esme was kicked out of her Garden Club, Jake was arrested on more than one account for defending me, and Emmett quit his job at the garage because of what people were saying. It's not right to anyone if that happens again, so please, can we wait until we are married?"

"Baby, of course we can wait. I would do anything for you, you know that." I just nodded and snuggled back into his chest. As I lay there I realized that there was no reason for us to wait until August to get married, I wanted to be his wife as soon as possible. Now if I could.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?" He answered while stroking my hair and rubbing soothing circles on my leg.

"I was thinking, why are we waiting to have the wedding? What is stopping us from having it sooner? I mean we love each other, I know we don't have a place of our own yet, but we could always rent a small apartment until that time. I want to marry you as soon as possible. I don't think I can wait until August to become your wife." He pulled back slightly to look at my face.

"Okay" He breathed.

"Okay? You wouldn't mind?" He chuckled into my neck.

"Of course not, why would I mind? The sooner we get married the better. Would it be totally cliché if I suggest Valentine's Day? He asked shyly.

I thought about it. I usually loathed Valentine's Day, even when Edward was around. I thought of it as a made up holiday by Hallmark and Hershey's; when we were young Edward would try to change my mind all of the time. With him it was always better. But this year I couldn't think of another way to spend this holiday, then spending it with the love of my life and making the largest commitment to him.

"Sure" I replied.

"Sure? Don't sound too enthusiastic there, Bells." I couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"I am being dead serious Edward. I can't think of a better day." I said truthfully.

He looked at me, searching my face, and then I saw the look of confusion and doubt turn into excitement and love. Without warning he kissed me, hard, leaving me breathless. He broke away eventually and stood up, taking me with him. He was so excited, I am sure that if he wasn't holding me, he would be jumping up and down. He started walking towards the kitchen, where I assumed our families to be. He went to push the kitchen door open, when he did, I heard a loud thump and an "ow" at the same time. Confused, Edward opened the door slowly, and the sight we beheld was so freaking hilarious, I thought I would piss my pants. Alice and Emmett were on the floor, Alice's back was on Emmett's chest, like they were standing that way and got knocked over. Which is precisely what happened. Emmett was rubbing the back of his head and Alice was holding her ear, where I am sure the cup she was using to spy, hit her.

Esme was making sure they were alright while trying to contain her laughter; she was doing a good job. Carlisle on the other hand was not faring so well.

"Well I guess karma is a bitch, right Alice?!" I asked when they were finally up off of the floor. She just looked and me and scowled.

"I don't know about karma, but you definitely are Bella." She replied. I feigned hurt as Edward placed me down.

"Alright that's enough you two." Carlisle said, half joking, half serious. "How is everything?"

"Everything is fine, dad. We just have some news." Edward was about to continue when my father interrupted him.

"Holy shit, Bells you're pregnant…again. Oh man if Renee was here, she would kill me." I let him continue his rant, knowing from the last time I told him, that it would be over soon. Finally he calmed down and looked at me to answer the question he never asked. Way to assume, dad.

"Dad, I am not pregnant. So that whole speech you made was unnecessary. We don't plan on having children…yet. We want to get married first."

"Oh. Well then, good. That's good." Charlie fumbled for words.

"That's why we decided to move the wedding date. We are getting married on February fourteenth."

Everyone erupted, some thought it was good, others not so good. I.e. Rose.

"We have big plans on Valentine's Day. I would hate to have to cancel."

"Don't worry, Rose. We have it figured out. It will be a short ceremony in the backyard still, we'll have it early in the morning, and then the reception will only be for a few hours. This way everyone can carry out whatever plans they had with their significant other. We are not doing this to steal your day, it's just… it's a day that is important in our past." Everyone visibly calmed after Edward explained. I was worried that people wouldn't show up because of the date, but I wouldn't take it personally.

"So Alice, I need you to get on everything as soon as possible. I need to start looking for a dress, maybe David's…" Alice, Rose _and Esme _stopped me.

"Bella, if you value my health at all, you will not finish that sentence. If you think I am going to let my best friend/sister in law, wear something _off the rack, _you are sadly mistaken. You are lucky that I saw this coming and put you on that waiting list. You are going in for a fitting on the fourth of January." It's scary sometimes how Alice, _knows _things. I was lucky to have her as my best friend; she was always a sister to me. I had a lot of things to thank Alice for; not only for support while Kasey was born, but for the love she shows me all of the time. When Kasey was missing Alice was again, my strength. I owed her my life. I gave her a huge hug, thanking her in her ear. She pulled back with tears in her eyes, knowing that it was more than for the dress.

"Alright enough with the chick shit, it's almost 1 a.m., and we should get going." Emmett said, ruining the moment.

"Language Emmett." Esme scolded him.

He looked down at the floor and apologized to his mom. "Em's right, we should get going. We are heading to my parents in the morning for breakfast, we should be back here around 12, is that too early Esme?" Rose asked.

"No dear, that is fine. We'll just have breakfast and let the kids open their gifts, we will wait for you to get here to open ours." After a few minutes of goodbyes, everyone left. Alice and Jasper were spending the night at their house; they wanted Anthony's Christmas to be there, with their tree. They would head over here early.

"Love, you ready for bed?" I hadn't realized I was so tired. I just nodded, and went to get up but swayed a bit, until Edward held me up.

"Alright, I will carry you. Come on love." He picked me up easily, as if I weighed 20 pounds instead of 120. We got upstairs, and the last thing I remember was Edward climbing into bed with me, pushing the hair out of face, and whisper he loved me.

The Next Morning

EPOV

"Get up, get up! It's Christmas!" A high voice was screaming in my ear. I automatically held Bella, who was still sleeping, closer to me, not ready to get up yet. Then the pushing started.

"Alice, please, its seven o'clock in the morning." I said to my annoying sister. "Let us sleep a little longer. Why are you here so early anyway? Weren't you staying home this morning?" I pulled my head up to look at my sister, who was bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Alright Mr. Grumpy Gills, **(A/n. sound familiar?! And no it's not twilight lol) **mom wanted to see Anthony open some of his presents. So we did a few at our house and then brought the rest here, plus he wanted to see Kasey. He was whining for her all morning. So get your ass out of bed and get downstairs. I will go wake Dad." Alice left, and I heard Carlisle curse and a loud thump.

"Daddy, Auntie Alice said a bad word. When mommy says a bad word she puts a dollar in the jar." My darling daughter walked in, wearing her adorable Belle pajamas, she was currently obsessed with Beauty and the Beast. I scooted over to let her climb into bed with us. This was perfect; my two favorite girls, curled into my side. Merry Christmas indeed.

"Yes sweetie, she will put a dollar in the jar. Merry Christmas." I kissed her forehead.

"Merry Christmas, daddy. Can we wake up mommy now? I want to open presents." She asked, sticking out her bottom lip. I chuckled, she was so much like Bella, it was amazing.

"Okay, let's wake her up then. On the count of three, okay?" She nodded and moved into position on Bella's other side. When she was settled I started the countdown.

"One, two, three" With that we started kissing Bella everywhere on her face; at the same time I was tickling her sides. She started to stir.

"Ahhhhhh!! Stop, Edward!" She squealed. "I'm up, I'm up." She said, moving out of our grasp. She pulled Kasey onto her lap and moved to lean against the headboard.

"Merry Christmas sweetheart" She nuzzled Kasey's hair.

"Merry Christmas. Now let's got open presents!" Kasey jumped out of bed and ran towards the stairs. Bella moved so that she was in my lap.

"She is so much like Alice, that it's scary." Bella said into my neck. I chuckled.

"It is scary. Imagine having two Alice's around." I shuddered at the thought.

"Merry Christmas, Edward."

"Merry Christmas. We should get down there before Alice has a hissy fit.

When we got downstairs, everyone was up. Esme was making breakfast, while Alice and Kasey sat, not so patiently, in the corner, waiting. After everyone was done eating, we headed into the living room where the tree and presents were. We let the kids go first. Anthony got a few new toys and some clothes because he was growing so fast. His favorite was the car set that Esme and Carlisle got him. Once Jasper set that up for him, he didn't care about the rest of his gifts. Kasey got new clothes as well. Along with a fake makeup set from Alice and Jasper. Bella and I had gotten her Horton Hears a Who, along with tickets to see 'Beauty and the Beast' on Broadway, the tickets were for the summer, so we had more time to spend some time in New York and let her sightsee a little. Carlisle got her a plastic doctor set, she wore the stethoscope around her neck all morning. And Esme got her a miniature gardening set, since she loved to go out and watch Esme garden.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Emmett yelled from the doorway.

"Yay! More presents!" I rolled my eyes at my daughter.

Soon after Charlie showed up. Once the kid's presents were out of the way, we set them up in the den to watch some movies while we opened our presents. We had gotten Charlie season tickets to the Mariners and a new fishing pole. Alice, Rose, and Esme got trips to the spa. Jasper got some new books on the Civil War; we got Emmett a book on how to be a father, and a bunch of other gag gifts, along with a new stereo for his car. Once everyone was out of the way, Bella handed me a box, it was light.

"Just open it!" she urged.

I started to open it and noticed that there were several things in there. The first thing I noticed was a DVD.

"You can watch that later. Look at the others first." She told me

The next item was a scrapbook. I opened it to its first page and an envelope fell out. I looked up to see that everyone but Bella had left the room; she was sitting there, biting her lip.

Inside was a piece of paper with Bella's handwriting on it, the ink was smeared with, I am sure, tears. It was dated March 10th, 2003, three days after Kasey was born.

_Dear Edward, _

_I'm not really sure what I am doing, I don't plan on actually sending this to you, but Alice thinks it will be a good way to help me let go. See there are a few problems with that. One is that I don't want to let go. I know we were young, we still are, but I know that you and I are meant to be. If you don't see that now, I am sure you will, if not then it's a good thing you will never see this. I don't know where you are, and right now I don't really care, all I hope is that you are okay, and happy. That is all I ever wanted for you Edward, is for you to be happy. The other reason I can't let go is because we had a baby. That's right, a baby. God, Edward she is beautiful. She looks exactly like you did when you were a baby. She has my nose, but everything else is Cullen. Her name is Kasey Elizabeth. She was born three days ago, a healthy weight, and no complications during birth. Emmett and Alice were there with me. I plan on letting her know her family, your family. I hope you don't mind._

_Physically you might not be here, but in my heart you will stay, always. I hope that one day you will know your daughter, don't think for a minute that I am keeping her away from you. I know the connection a young girl has with her father, and how important that is. I don't know where I would be without Charlie. One day Edward, you will come back to me, this I am sure. You will come back to us. When you do be prepared for me to be angry and upset, because you hurt me, but that will pass. If I know myself and if I know you, one huge grand gesture from you, and I will be head over heels in love with you again. Be safe, Edward. Live your life and be happy. I love you always. I won't hold it against you if you don't love me anymore, I'll understand. Just know that I am thankful that you ever did. _

_This is supposed to be my goodbye letter to you, but I can't make myself say goodbye to you. Because saying goodbye means forgetting and I don't want to forget. All of the pain in the world, I would endure to spend one minute with you. So all I am going to say is see you later Edward. _

_So…see you later Edward. _

_Xoxo Bella. _

I didn't realize I was crying until I felt a warm hand wiping away my tears. I looked up and saw Bella also had tears in her eyes. She leaned into me and kissed me softly. I could taste, as the salt from her tears and from mine mixed. She pulled away and motioned to the book on my lap, which I forgot about until now. The next page was Kasey's birth certificate, my heart swelled about ten times bigger when I saw she had put me down as the father, even though I hurt her so badly.

The first few pages were Kasey's early years. Her first birthday, her Baptism, then a few other birthdays. The first time she rode a bike (with training wheels), her first haircut; every first that a father should be there for was documented. Each picture that signified important events in my baby's life was described in full detail by Bella. Each one was dated and explained who was there and what was going on. The last page though, was my favorite. It was of the three of us, we were lying on the hammock outside. Bella and I were lying next to each other, with Kasey on my chest. Kasey was asleep, and Bella was nuzzling her face into my chest right next to Kasey's head, while I looked down at them with a huge smile on my face.

_June 27__th, __the Cullen's back yard. _

_You said you wanted a picture of the three of us. This is the __first__ picture of all of us together, and hopefully it is the first of many. I hope the intention of this scrapbook was clear. It wasn't to make you feel bad, that is the last thing I want. This is merely for you to see Kasey in her biggest moments. I know you feel horrible about not being there, so I am hoping that this helps. Merry Christmas, Edward. _

"Bella" I whispered.

"Do you like it?" she asked nervously.

"Like it?! I love it! Bella this is the best present I have ever received." I kissed her hard to try to prove my point.

"Good, then I think you will like the next one too." I looked down at the box and realized underneath was a leather-bound book; there was nothing on the cover. When I opened I saw the title was "A Day in the Life" by Isabella Sw….wait what?! I looked up at her.

"You…you wrote a book?" I asked.

"I have been working on it for a while now, since before I came back. I started it about a year after Kasey was born. See why you were writing songs about our love, I was writing a book. Only I included Kasey of course." She said like it was no big deal.

"Bella, love, this is huge!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, but the present isn't the book, well in a way it is. Its categorized as a fiction novel, but a lot of is real, as you will see if you read it. But keep flipping through it." I did as I was told; reaching the third page I saw her dedication.

_Dedicated to the only man who will ever have my heart. I hope that when you read this, it will always remind you of our love, and how rare it is to find what we have found in each other. Read this, and know that you are my rock, my shoulder, my hero. I love you."_

"_In my wildest dreams, you always play the hero. In my darkest hour of night, you rescue me, you save my life." _

I just stared at it for a while. Until I finally read the summary. It was basically our life, written from a different characters mouth, other than the names and the characteristics of the characters, the book was about us. But it focused mainly on the male lead, which was described as the "present day prince charming." She wrote a book about _me._

"Edward, it would be nice if you showed your fiancée a little love, I mean she did go through all of the trouble of writing this for you." I glanced and saw that the family had reentered the room. I glared at Emmett for interrupting my thoughts.

"Bella, this is…god baby, this is beyond words. I can't believe you did this for me."I kissed her again, softer this time, letting her feel all of my love for her in the kiss.

"It's really not that great, Edward. I mean I basically did what you did; only I wrote it down as a story."

"No Bella, I am serious. The songs are nothing compared to this!" she blushed. "Thank you Bella, for everything. You don't know how special this is." I kissed her again, not being able to keep my hands off of her. After a few minutes, I realized we had to get going, I needed to give her, her gift.

"Okay I don't know how I am going to top this, but it's your turn. And we need to drive a little bit, so get ready." I told her

"Where are we going?"

"Silly Bella, do you really think I am going to tell you? Now let Alice get you ready, because you know she's waiting to play Barbie, and meet me at the car." I kissed her head, and got up.

I watched as she headed upstairs with my sister. Then went back to staring at the book in my hand. It was a love story, our love story. I was amazed.

"It's beautiful Edward. She was nervous it wouldn't turn out the way she hoped." My mother told me.

"It's perfect mom. I just can't wrap my head around it. She wrote us a book."

"Well believe it. She loves you Edward, this is just a tangible symbol of your love. Her main point in writing this story was for Kasey to have a glimpse at her father. Not the man who didn't know about her, but the man who loved her mother unconditionally, who would do anything for her, and who had a heart of gold, no matter the mistakes he made. When she first told me she was writing this she told me, 'I don't want Kasey to think that Edward was a jerk who just up and left me, us. I want her to know the boy who was able to knock the breath out of me with that crooked smile, who cared for me through the hardest time in my life, and made me feel loved, when I hardly loved myself.' You are her knight in shining armor, and I hope that this is enough for you to realize that you deserve this."

"Thanks mom, I really needed to hear that." Somehow my mom always knew what was bothering me. She knew that I felt unworthy of Bella's love, after making so many mistakes, she knew that I didn't feel like a father sometimes, because I was hating myself for not being there.

"Don't beat yourself up, dear. It's over and done now, move on, like Bella is trying to do. Don't focus on the past, because that's exactly what it is, the past. You made mistakes and fixed them. You did good son, and me and your father are so proud of you." I glanced up for the first time and saw my parents looking at me in way I haven't seen in five years. I just nodded, too chocked up to say anything.

"I should go start the car, so she's not cold. Thank you mom, dad." I hugged them both and made my way to the car, never letting go of my book.

**A/N: SOO what did we think?! eventually i will put a "summary" of bella's book up as an outtake or something, if you guys want. Where do you think he is taking her?! i am sure it will be pretty easy to figure out. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! :)**


	21. The Next Best Thing

BPOV

I let out a sigh of relief as I followed Alice up the stairs. I was really worried that he would take offense to my gifts; that some part of him would feel that I was trying to make him feel bad. I was glad that my intention was clear. The letter was just an added bonus; I never expected to actually give it to him. I thought it was long gone; but Esme found it while she was unpacking Kasey's bag the summer we came back and kept it. When I got back in the beginning of the summer, she gave it back to me, telling me that maybe it was time for the closure I needed. I was glad that she kept it.

"Mommy, are we going home soon?" I looked up to see my daughter standing in the door way to the guest room we put her in when she fell asleep.

"Why baby? Do you want to go home?" I kneeled down to her height and pushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Well I thought you would want to, the house is…" but her eyes got wide and she clamped her hand over her mouth, like she had said something she shouldn't have.

"Never mind, I am going to go back in until Anthony gets up. Bye mommy" Then she scurried back into the room, and onto the bed with Anthony. I chuckled at my daughter's silliness. I got to Alice's room to see my outfit lying on the bed, and tons of makeup on her dresser.

"Bellaaaaa" She sang from the bathroom. "I need you to strip and put on the lingerie and sit on the chair. I'll be right out." I did as I was told without a second thought. There was never a point of arguing with Alice; she always won. The lingerie she had set out for me was light blue and sheer, with garters attached to it; it was nice, but not something that I would usually wear. When I was dressed in the barely there, clothes, Alice finally came out with _more_ makeup.

"Alright, Bella-Ella, we are here to make you sexayy! Because trust me when you see the present Edward has for you, you will want to thank him. If you know what I mean." She said with a wink. I blushed.

"I understand the makeup but is the lingerie really necessary?"

"Bella, I am ashamed. Since when do you question me? I know what is best for you, and trust me the lingerie will be necessary. So let's get started. ROSE!" She screamed.

"I'm here, pixie, calm down." I looked in the mirror at Rose, we both looked at each other and rolled our eyes. The torture started after that. Rose was curling my hair, as Alice was doing my makeup.

"So Rose, how have you been feeling lately?" I asked.

"I'm great now, only a few more months! Em and I are so excited. Esme finished the nursery the other day, it's really beautiful."

"Wait! Did you find out the sex?!" Of course Alice can't be left out of anything!

"Well I didn't tell Emmett because he didn't want to know, so after the appointment I called the doctor and asked." She said like it was no big deal. I saw Alice from the corner of my eye, jumping up and down, waiting for her to continue.

"AND?! Rosalie, you better tell me or so help me…"

"It's a boy!" She whispered, I could barely hear her over Alice's squeal.

"Oh Rose, that's so great! I get the color arrangement for the room now! At first I was thinking, what is she doing? A green room, they don't know the sex, and a girl couldn't have a green room, it's just wrong! And oh my gosh, this is so exciting!" Rose and I started at her with wide eyes, Alice just shrugged and gave Rose a huge hug and then went back to doing my makeup. I finally closed my mouth and looked at Rose in the mirror.

"That's really great Rose! Congratulations." She thanked me and then went back to finish my hair. Conversation was light after that. We mostly talked about the upcoming trial, and our New Year's plans. After about an hour, my hair and makeup was done, and Alice went to get my dress.

"So any idea where he is taking you?" Rose asked, while I admired the amazing job they did.

"No idea, everyone is giving me looks like it should be the most obvious thing in the world. But I really have no clue."

"It's better that way though. Even though you hate surprises, it's important to Edward that you get the whole effect and all that shit. So I see Charlie didn't make it today." I shook my head.

"No, he called this morning and told Carlisle that he would be here for dinner, apparently his other plans, were moved to the morning. I still don't know what's going on with him."

"Well he was going to La Push, maybe he took advantage of the fact that Sue had an empty house." Rose told me suggestively. I cringed.

"Please, I don't want to think about it. If it was that then he would have told me. Something else is going on, and Edward won't tell me." Before she had a chance to answer, Alice came skipping back into the room, with a garment bag, and shoes. She opened it and revealed a simple, black dress, and beautiful gold heels, that were so pretty, I didn't care that I would break my neck in them.

"Alice, she is going to be freezing." Rose pointed out; it was winter.

"Oh hush, do you really think I haven't thought about that? There is a new coat hanging downstairs for you. Consider it a Christmas gift."

"Thank you Alice, Rose, really I appreciate it so much. But I would appreciate it a little more if you told me where I was going." I asked hopefully.

"Nice try, Bella. Edward may not be able to deny you anything, but I can. So get up, get up, get up. Get ready and meet me downstairs." With that they left to let me get ready. The dress fit like a glove, whoever said you can't go wrong with black, really knew what they were talking about. I carefully put on the gold heels, and took a minute to admire how great they made my legs look. _Snap out of it, Bella. GO!_

I took a few sample steps to get used to the shoes, and then very slowly made my way to the stairs. I could hear everyone downstairs, talking and laughing, and again I was hit with pride; I was proud that I call them my family.

When I finally got the bottom, everyone was standing in the hallway, looking at me. I blushed and looked down, and I heard Emmett's huge laugh.

"Aww, little Bells is embarrassed." Then out of nowhere I was lifted off of the ground and into Emmett's huge arms.

"AH! Emmett, her hair!" I heard Alice screeching at her older brother.

"Em…can't breathe." I managed to get out.

"Oops, sorry Bell. You look beautiful; he's not going to be able to keep his hands off of you. I know I wouldn't be able to." I blushed, again, while Rose hit her husband on the back of the head. I smiled at her, silently telling her thank you.

"Where's Edward?" I asked no one in particular.

"All part of the surprise. So see you later Bella." Alice told me and walked into the living room with Jasper. I saw Carlisle give a nod towards the front door, and took that as my cue. When I opened the door, the first thing I noticed was a strange man standing in the lawn, but then I looked behind him and saw the beautiful, white Bentley. I gasped and heard Esme chuckle behind me.

"Cullen men never make it simple, so be prepared." With that she gave me a slight push out the door, and closed it behind me. When I got to the man, I saw he had a piece of paper in his hand and what looked like a blindfold. _OH HELL NO! _

"Hello Ms. Swan, I am Laurent, your driver for this evening. If you would please take this letter from Mr. Cullen." He held out his hand and with shaking fingers, I took it.

_My Dearest Bella, _

_I hope you like the first part of your surprise, because I can tell you now that you will not like the second part. Laurent has strict instructions to take you to me right away, but only after you put the blindfold on. Now I know what you are thinking, so I have planned ahead. If you look behind the limo, you will see Emmett and Jasper sitting in his Jeep, they are to follow you until you are in the safety of my arms. So, let Laurent do his job. Remember the faster you put it on the faster you get to me. _

_With All of My Love, _

_Edward._

I looked behind the limo and sure enough there were Jasper and Emmett. Jasper was looking intently at Laurent, probably trying to read him, and Emmett had a goofy grin on his face as usual. I rolled my eyes at him and then looked back towards Laurent. I gave him the permission to place the blindfold on me.

Once that was done, he helped me into the car, and we were on our way. The ride was bumpy, and took a little more than a half an hour. I was trying to figure out where were going, Port Angeles would have taken an hour or more, and everything in Forks was so close it took 2 minutes to get places. Finally we came to a stop and I was helped out of the car and by the feel of the arms, it was Jasper.

"Alright Bella, I am going to help you up the stairs, and then leave you, Edward should be down already, waiting for you." I just nodded and let him lead me up a few stairs. He kissed me on the cheek and then I felt him leave. The loud sound of the jeep starting up again scared me. What was taking him so long? As if he could read my mind, the door opened, and I was in his arms. Edward placed soft kisses along my jaw and then finally reached my lips. The kiss was soft, and chaste, ending almost as soon as it started. I groaned when he pulled away.

"Welcome love" He whispered as he picked me up bridal style.

"It would be nice to know where I was welcome to." I told him, and he had the nerve to laugh! "Come on Edward, I was never good with surprises, you know that." I felt him climbing stairs, and then open a door. I was placed down on a mattress. Were we at a hotel?

"Only a few more minutes. I have to go get something. Don't you dare touch the blindfold." He warned as he left the room again. A few minutes later he returned, and I felt him sit on the bed with me. His hands were playing with my fingers, and I felt him run his lips across my knuckles.

"Okay love, I am going to take the blindfold off now." He did, and I waited for my eyes to adjust to my surroundings. The first thing I noticed was the tray with plates and wine. Then I took a glance around the room. It was a white room with a small bench in the corner and flowered wallpaper, around the trim of the room. I saved Edward for last; my breath caught when I saw him. He was sitting next to me, a few inches away, in a dark green button down that really made his eyes stand out and black slacks. He leaned forward and placed another sweet kiss on my lips.

"Edward, this is beautiful. But where are we?" I asked confused. He looked at me incredulously, like I was missing something huge.

"You can' t tell?" I shook my head. "Love, take a closer look." I looked around again. This time I saw the comforter was like the one I picked out with Esme, the shelves above the bed were stacked with my favorite books, and the curtains were my favorite kind. I gasped as recognition smacked me in the face.

"Wha…how…Edward!?" He laughed again, and I saw his eyes twinkle. "Are we borrowing the house for the night?"

"Bella, really. You can't put this all together?"

"Umm, this is the house that I decorated for the guy and his wife right?"

"Actually it's his fiancée."

"But you told me it was his wife." I said, still so confused.

"Well, it turns out, it's his fiancée. She also helped decorate the place." _Wait. What? No I couldn't get my hopes up again. Play stupid, Bella._

"Noo, no she didn't, I was here all the time. It was only Esme, Alice and I."

"I am telling you love, she had a huge hand in decorating the place. She hasn't seen the finished version yet. Esme and Alice put some last minute touches on it, her favorite books, flowers; their daughter's room is now filled with her favorite toys and clothes."

"Edward, stop playing around with me."

"Welcome home, beautiful." He whispered in my ear.

All I could do was stare, just like when he proposed. I saw that same look of hurt in his eyes.

"If you don't like it Bella, its okay. If you don't want to move in here with me, that's fine too."

Still my mouth wasn't working; I knew I had to say something. I saw his lips moving from the corner of my eye, but didnt hear what he said. I was about to when I saw him get off of the bed and leave.

_WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! GET UP! _

I ran out to follow him, but he wasn't in the hallway anymore.

_What have I done? _

* * *

_review, review please! Now i know most of you will be mad at stupid Bella. But we all know edward can react too quickly, he really didnt give her a lot of time to adjust. just wait i can assure you it's not what it seems. ;)_


	22. The Next Best Thing Part II

**_

* * *

_**

So i couldn't leave you guys waiting too long. So this is the second part. The third part should be up tomorrow or Thursday. :)

I Still don't own Twilight. Which really sucks.

EPOV

I chuckled as I left the room. At first I thought she didn't like the house; but I knew my Bella. This was the same reaction as the ring and the proposal; I knew she needed a few minutes to let it digest. I did kind of just throw it at her with no warning. So I left her there with the promise that I would be right back and ran downstairs to get the second part of her present. I think she would appreciate this one more than the house. After I grabbed the gift I made my way slowly back upstairs. When I got to the second landing, what I saw broke my heart. My Bella was sitting against the wall with her knees drawn up and her face buried in them; her body shook with sobs. I ran up to her quickly, dropping the present, and pulled her tight to my chest.

"Shh baby, what's the matter?" She didn't answer; she simply clutched onto my shirt and buried her face in my chest. I unconsciously ran my fingers up and down her back, and into her hair. It was just a reflex now. Her sobs finally slowed down and she looked up at me with those beautiful, big, brown eyes.

"Don't…please, don't l-leave me." She croaked; her voice thick with emotion.

"Baby, why would you think I was leaving you? I would never leave you, you know that."

"You have before." She pointed out. My breath caught as she said this. As much as I wanted to be upset about the comment, I couldn't be because she was right. I kissed her hair gently then pulled back to look into her eyes.

"Bella, I swear to you I am never leaving you again. I thought the ring on your finger was enough for you to understand that. Or the fact that I just bought us a house." I said, it came out kind of cold, but she was being a tad ridiculous. I told her I would be right back. Anger quickly passed through her eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it came.

"But you just left; you didn't even give me time to adjust to the shock…" I cut her off by putting my fingers on her lips.

"Love, didn't you hear me tell you I would be right back? I was giving you the time I knew you needed. I saw the look in your eyes Bella. I know you want this but I know that it takes you a long time to fully grasp things this big, because you are not used to surprises like this. So I told you I would be right back and went downstairs to get your second present. Didn't you hear me?" She couldn't have been that out of it; could she?

"Oh." She replied simply. I guess I was wrong. She was _that _shocked.

"Oh, baby, I am so sorry. But how could you think I would leave you over something as silly as you not wanting to live with me?"

"But I do! This, Edward, you, is what I want. I just thought that I took too long and you were regretting doing this. Once we do this, it's settled, you are stuck with Kasey and I forever."

"Well love, I don't think forever is going to be long enough." I told her firmly and surely, and then started placing kisses on her face. When I reached her lips, she surprised me by kissing me back, hard. We finally pulled away panting, but I made my way down her neck. She moaned and both of her hands when to my hair, holding me to her neck. I felt my jeans getting tight, as I bit down softly and sucked. I pulled back and looked at her. Perfection; the only way to describe her. Especially with her lips swollen from our kisses and her face flushed.

"I love you, Bella. Please never doubt that."

"I know Edward. I love you too. I am so sorry about that; really I just thought I was being stupid again."

"It's perfectly understandable. You have every reason to feel this way. It's my own fault."

"NO! Edward, please. I have moved on from that. Really, I didn't mean to say that. It just came out. I am so happy right now, you have no idea." She said while looking in my eyes. I kissed her again, gently this time. Then picked her up and carried her to the room again. After I set her down, I kissed her _again, _and told her I would be right back. This time she heard me. I went back the hallway and retrieved the gift I had dropped then returned to see my Bella looking out the window; to the pond we had set up in the backyard with fish for Kasey. I walked up behind her and placed kisses along the skin that was showing.

"Mmmm, Edward. Not now." She scolded whilst turning around and throwing her legs and arms around me. I am sure she felt the oh-so hard, hard on I was sporting right now, but I don't think she cared.

"Thank you. The house is amazing. The end result is more than I ever imagined." She mumbled into my neck.

"Oh baby, I would do anything for you."

"But I don't know how to repay you." She said while grinding into my erection. I groaned and pulled her away from neck and saw that she was smirking.

"You little minx." I scolded her gently. I walked her over to the bed and laid us down with her hovering over me. Our kisses were becoming too much to handle and I knew I had to stop her to give her, her other present.

"Love you can repay me later. Right now I want you to open this." I handed her the box and waited.

"The house is more than enough. Whatever this is, you can return it. I don't want you spending too much money on me. So please, whatever it is, I can't accept it." I rolled my eyes.

"If you ask me, I don't spend _enough _money on you. You can accept it and you will. Plus I think once you see it, you will change your mind." She just looked at me and sighed. I had to resist throwing my fist in the air as a sign of victory. When she got the paper undone, and the box open I heard her gasp softly, and then saw her run the fingers along the leather-bound spine of the book, while the tears gathered in her eyes.

"How…?" But she trailed off.

"I saw you that day, like I told you. I saw you run into that bookstore after work." I then went into detail how I bought it.

_Flashback: _

_I had just landed in California, and it was fucking hot out. I was pissed off too. Aro, my boss, was pushing me to write a song, but I just couldn't find any will to write one. It had been too long since I was home and saw my family. It felt like forever ago I left, breaking everyone's hearts, along with my precious, Bella's. If the company dropped me, then fine. The sooner that happened the sooner I could go home and fight for my family, and my heart. At least I couldn't be mad at myself about not following my dreams. My phone ringing broke me out of my thoughts. I glanced down at the caller ID and saw it was Alice again; this had to be the tenth time she called in the past twenty minutes. I pressed ignored for the tenth time and made my way out of the condo. It was like 200 degrees out but I had to get out of that place; everyone is just driving me crazy. I was only walking for about 10 minutes when I noticed a cute diner tucked back behind a few trees. But that wasn't what caught my attention. It was the smiling, brunette I saw in the window. It couldn't be, could it? _

_It looked like she was finishing up taking an order, and was laughing along with whatever the guys at the table said. She was dressed simply in a blue blouse, tucked in a black shirt, with an apron tied around her waist. Her beautiful, long hair was pulled into a bun at the top of her head. Her figure had filled out a little bit, but that was good, I always thought she was too skinny, even though she ate like Emmett. I watched as customers came and go, as she interacted with them, as she tripped over air and running into the occasional chair. Everyone in there just laughed along with her, like it was a normal occurrence and it probably was. Come on, it's Bella. I had been talking myself into going in there and getting down on hands and knees and apologize. I was making my way across the street when I saw a blonde man walk in, and when Bella saw him her eyes, lit up. She ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. It was now almost nine, so the restaurant was dead, so her and the blonde sat down and talked for a while. Then as the place was closing, they walked out together, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. I couldn't stop the jealousy that burned through me, but if she was happy, then that was all that mattered. Of course being the masochist that I am, I followed them. _

"_Jazz, I appreciate you walking me home and everything but I want to stop at this place on the way. So go home and tell Alice I am fine, I got it from here." I hadn't heard her voice in the longest time, and it was still silky and bell-like. _

"_Sweetie, I promised the pixie I would get you home safety. I don't mind stopping. Now where is this place?" I heard this 'Jazz' character say with a perfect southern accent. Bella sighed and I saw her head lean into his shoulder. My hands clenched at this. I almost lost them when I saw them turn into an alleyway of some sort. I saw a few shops but nothing special, until I finally saw where she was headed. The last store was some sort of bookstore. I waited a few minutes when they went in and then walked in. The old woman greeted me with a smile, I smiled back and made my way towards the back of the store, while Bella and the guy were in the front. Jazz left his place by Bella and made his way to the history section. I peeked at her over a book and saw her running her fingers up and down a spine of a book I couldn't see. She stayed there for a few minutes, without picking up the book and went to find Jazz. _

_I waited another twenty minutes and when I heard the chime of the bell announcing their departure I made my way to the aisle she was in before. I saw immediately what she was looking at. There on the shelf of this tiny bookstore was "Wuthering Heights" in its purest form. I opened it to the first page and saw that it was written in. Confused I walked up to the lady and asked her about it. She smiled as she looked at it. __**(A/N Now this next part is totally made up, obviously. So let's just pretend shall we?)**_

"_That dear, is Emily Bronte's own personal version of her book. It was one of the first published and stories claim that she bought a few, just to keep. But there was one that she kept with her all of the time, occasionally making notes in and tweaking around with." I was shocked. _

"_How did you come across it?" She launched into a full detailed story, something about her great grandfather and his job. She wasn't exactly making sense so I just sat and stared at the book. I quickly paid a hefty amount for it and rushed outside hoping to catch the way Bella went. When I got to the main street again, they were nowhere in sight. But I told myself that it didn't matter. I promised myself that Bella would get this book, if it was the last thing I did. _

_End Flashback_

I finished my story and waited for her reaction. Now she had tears in her eyes.

"I went back." She said after a few minutes. She cleared her throat and started to elaborate. "I found that bookstore by accident, not a lot of people knew about it. I got lost one night after work, which is why Alice made people start walking me home. That was the first time I had seen Jasper in a long time. He left about five months earlier to tie up some loose ends in Texas before he moved out here with us. Anyway, I made it a ritual to go to the store after that first time. Around the 4th time, Mary, the owner, got a new stock in. This was in it. When I saw it, I knew it was what I needed to have. I went back every night to make sure it was still there. Each night I was closer to making enough money to buy it, I had a separate stash, waiting to be used on this book. That…that next night, I went back and was heartbroken that it was gone. Mary told me some strikingly handsome man came and bought it without second thought. She said he had a spark in his eye when he bought it, like it was for someone very special to him." She confessed, while the tears continued to fall.

I reached my hand up to her cheek and wiped away the tears as they fell; my lips soon taking the job.

"Edward, I cannot thank you enough for this." She said after a few minutes. Smiling widely, one I hadn't seen very often.

"Bella, that smile, right there, is more than enough. Do you still want me to return it?" I teased.

She pursued her lips and pretended to think about it.

"Nope" She said, popping the 'P'. "And anyway, the shop closed about two years ago, Mary passed away. Her husband wasn't able to keep up with the finances, and then he passed a few months after." She said with a sad look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry baby."

"It's alright. Mary left Kasey and I tons of books. Nothing of this magnitude," she said while holding the book to her chest, "but books that we both loved. Some Shakespeare and Austen for me and some Dr. Seuss books for Kasey. Kasey had the rhymes down pact in about a month, which was all she would say for a while. If she wanted me I was Thing one and Alice was thing two." She chuckled, and I laughed along with her, just picturing it.

We stayed like that for a while, until Bella popped up and grabbed my hand.

"Get up! I want a tour. Then I have one more present for you that I think you are going to _love." _I didn't trust the mischievous look she had in her eyes, but I complied. Because let's face it, what my girl wants, my girl gets.

* * *

**_So i hoped you liked it. Everything is clear now hopefully. He wasnt mad, just letting her have some time. Anyway this is mostly a filler for next chapter. There will be a lemon, I think. I'm not sure. If you would like one, let me know. It's up to you guys! REVIEWWW PLEASE!!!!!_**


	23. Home

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. =/

Please read AN at the bottom.

BPOV

I dragged Edward by the hand, enthusiastic to see the rest of the…our house. He chuckled at my impatience and had to hold me while we were going down the stairs, so I didn't fall down them.

"Alright, love, this is the hallway."

"Thank you captain obvious" I muttered while looking around.

The hallway, when you first enter, was simple, with hard wood floors, and a coat rack with our names. Then he pulled me into the living room. I thought I was going to pass out. The carpet was maroon, with white walls, and a stone fireplace. The wall above the fireplace was maroon, and had a beautiful painting that I had found a while ago. The mantle of the fireplace held framed pictures from various events; even a few of our childhood. The furniture was a dark brown, and they surrounded a sectional couch, that was cream colored with red flowers on it.

"Edward, this is amazing. They did a fabulous job!" I squealed.

"It was all you, Bella. They just put it all together." I just rolled my eyes, I may have picked out the furniture but there is no way I would have been able to pull this off.

"Come on there is so much for you to see." After the living room he pulled me into the den, where there was another couch and a television, and then into the kitchen; which was by far my favorite room. Esme and Alice had everything ready for me. The only thing missing was food in the refrigerator. We started upstairs again; passing our bedroom and going into the room at the end of the hall; Kasey's room.

It was fit for a princess. The canopy bed was all white, with pink bows that pulled up the sides. The walls were pink and had old fashioned, white furniture, with a matching mirror. On the wall written in a perfect, script, writing, were the lyrics to the theme song of 'Beauty and the Beast".

"I know she will grow out of Beauty and the beast in a few years, but for now I think she will love it. The minute she is tired of it, we will paint over them." Edward told me.

"That sounds good. But I know for a fact that she will love this room." I told him, picturing Kasey here. I could see her getting dressed in front of the full length mirror, and putting on her fake makeup at the vanity.

"Come on, there's only a few more." He showed me the bathroom, and the guest room/guest bathroom that were located on the third floor, along with some empty rooms, that we could use however we would like later on.

"When Kasey gets older we can move her up here and use downstairs for more kids." He told me with a wink. We got back to the second floor, and he backed me into the door of our new bedroom. I wrapped my arms around his neck while his went around my waist. He kissed me softly, then pulled away.

"Are you happy?" he asked.

I grinned, so widely that it hurt. "Happy? No, I am ecstatic! Really Edward, this is too much. But for once, I am not going to argue, because I want it!"

He grinned, almost as wide as me. "Well I am glad you aren't being difficult. Everyone thought you would make a big deal out of it; Emmett and Jasper have a bet going. Emmett is going to pissed he lost." He told me.

"I'll make it up to him." I leaned into him and rested my head on his chest. I could hear his heart beat, and the sound alone was enough to put me to sleep. But it wasn't time for that yet.

"So can we eat now?" I asked him, wanting to get that part out of the way so I could give him his other present. He just nodded and pulled opened the door behind me and walked us back to the mattress.

"Now I didn't make a meal because you know Esme would kill us if we didn't eat with them on Christmas but, since we may be a while, I figured a nice snack would hold us over." He told me while lifting the top to the tray, revealing strawberries and whipped cream. I licked my lips as I stared at my favorite fruit. We stayed like that for a while, feeding each other, watching as the sun started to descend. It was getting late and we would have to head back to the Cullen's for dinner.

"I don't want to go back. I still have a present for you." I told him as he was cleaning up the mess.

"I know, love, but I promise, we can come back tonight. Spend the night as a family." I pouted; really mad that I wasn't able to give Edward his present. I knew that I wouldn't be able to do it tonight, even if we slept here tonight. But I did love the sound of that; as a family. Finally

About an hour later we were in the Volvo and headed back to the Cullen's. As we pulled into the driveway I saw Charlie's cruiser there.

"We're back!" I sang as we walked into the front door. I was nearly knocked back as my daughter came flying out of the living room, attacking my legs.

"YAY! You're home! I missed you mommy…and daddy of course." She told us, while attempting to crawl up Edward. He relented and picked her up, placing a huge kiss on her cheek, making her giggle. I saw her whisper something in his ear.

"She knows, you can tell her." He said out loud.

"Mommy, isn't the house amazing! Daddy took me there and I love it! My room is soo pretty!" I heard the rest of the family laugh as my five year old rambled on and on about the new house.

"I loved the house, sweetie. And guess what? We get to stay there tonight." I told her as her eyes got wide with excitement. She squealed and wiggled out of Edward's arms and ran to me again, gave me a hug and then skipped around the house singing.

Alice and Esme then came up to me and hugged me. "Thank you both so much, you have no idea how much this means." I told them.

"Oh nonsense dear, it was no trouble at all. We are just glad you like it." Esme whispered to me, placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Hey kid." I heard my dad, when everyone was walking into the dining room.

"Hey dad, how was your morning?" I asked him, trying to sound nonchalant about it.

"It was good. I asked Sue to move in with me." He said, so fast I hardly heard him.

"That's great dad. But why did you keep it from me?" He chuckled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, leading us to the dining room.

"Well I couldn't tell you I asked a woman to live with us, while you thought you still lived there. That wouldn't have been right. So when Edward told me the plan, I figured it would be a good time. Plus if I told you, I might have let it slip about your house, so I just waited."

"Oh." That's it?! I thought he was at least proposing or something. Geez, way to make me anxious for nothing, I thought bitterly in my head.

"Sorry to disappoint." He said with a chuckle. I elbowed him softly in the stomach, as we walked to our seats.

"Merry Christmas, Bells." He said to me. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. Something he hasn't done in years.

"You too dad. And for the record, I am really happy for you." His eyes glistened with the tears that I knew he wouldn't let fall. He just nodded with a small smile and sat down across from me.

The rest of dinner was pleasant. Kasey descried to Charlie in full detail, everything she got for Christmas. And with no subtleness asked where her presents from him were. I gasped at my daughter's rudeness, but Charlie just laughed and told her she would get them after dessert. The rest of the night, we watched Kasey and Anthony open more present, and we hung around the piano, singing Christmas carols, while Edward played.

As 'I'll Be Home for Christmas' started, I glanced around, looking at each member of my family; who had helped me more than they would ever know. I saw Esme curled next to Carlisle, Emmett, who had his arm wrapped around Rose, Charlie dancing a little with Anthony, Alice and Jasper in their own little world, and finally at the two most important people in my life. Kasey was sitting on Edward's lap, watching as his fingers moved effortlessly along the keys. Taking in the scene before me, I was thankful that I had this again, that I was able to finally be home after what felt like forever, being away. Edward glanced up at me, and stared at me, smiling my favorite crooked smile.

I smiled back, then sighed.

Yes, it was good to home.

_A/N: so sorry for the wait and this chapter. I know it sucks, but I just had to get something out to you all for being so great.. This wasn't how this was supposed to happen, but things changed. And I am having a serious case of writer's block, so I promise next chapter will be up this week, and will pick back up. It won't be so boring. I promise. Sorry again. OH and sorry about lemon, I know I promised one, but it will definitely be in the next chapter. Honestly, I am not happy with this chapter at all, so you guys don't even have to review lol. Thanks for reading. _

_and please, no mean reviews. i had a really bad week, and i know this wasnt the best chapter, but it was the best i could do. So if you are going to be mean, just dont review at all. thanks. _


	24. Happiness

I do not own Twilight. =(

Sorry for the long wait!! But I am hoping that this chapter makes up for it. The second half gets REALLY hot and heavy, skip it if you would like. If not….enjoy.

BPOV

The few days after Christmas, leading up to New Year's flew by. Edward and I finished moving into the house rather quickly thanks to everyone's help. Kasey was in love with her room. I have never seen her as excited as she was when she saw the writing on the wall. Charlie moved Sue in as we were moving out. Everything was falling into place. Wedding details were being ironed out, the honeymoon, which I had no idea where it was taking place, was all ready according to Edward and was set to occur during our spring break because I already took too many days off. The only thing that was worrying me was the trial. I knew that I wouldn't have to testify, but Kasey did. I wasn't exactly well informed of the ways of the court, so I had no idea what to expect. But Charlie kept insisting that it would short and sweet; she would get called, answer a few questions from each lawyer and then it would be done. It sounded so simple. Everyone else seemed so calm about it, but I suppose since we still have a month before it, I can calm down a bit.

"Baby, are you ready?" I looked into the bathroom mirror and saw Edward leaning against the door. Tonight we were going to the Cullen's annual New Year's party. Every New Year's Eve, Carlisle and Esme have a huge party. They literally invite the whole town and everyone gets drunk and waits for midnight. This would be Kasey's first party; of course she and Anthony will play in the basement with the rest of the kids, while we adults stay upstairs. Jasper's younger cousin, Amanda, was getting paid to act as chaperone. She was only 14 but insisted that she would be able to handle them.

"Yup, this is as good as it's going to get. Let's get Kasey." I told him, trying to sound nonchalant about it, but inside I was bursting with excitement for Edward to see what I didn't get to show him on Christmas. Edward walked up to me and pulled me into his arms, kissing my forehead.

"Bella, you look absolutely edible in that dress. I wish were staying home tonight." He told me, looking at me with lust filled eyes. I naturally, blushed.

"Yeah, and hear the wrath of Esme and Alice in the morning? No thank you. Now kind sir, please escort me to our fine daughter's room." I said to him in a fake accent. He just rolled his eyes and laughed at me, while leading me to Kasey's room. The sight we were greeted with was hilarious. Kasey was standing at the edge of her bed, arms crossed, tapping her foot, in her bathrobe; she was looking at the 5 dresses she had laid out for herself to wear. No doubt trying to decide which one to wear. She must have heard me giggle, because she rushed to the door and threw it open the rest of the way.

"Mommy, stop laughing this is serious. There are going to be boys there, I need to look pretty." Edward who was laughing stopped rather suddenly when he heard this.

"Boys? Which boys?" He asked rather rudely to his five year old. It was my turn to roll my eyes at him. She's five for god's sake, nothing was going to happen.

We both ignored him and then went on to pick out a dress. "I am serious Bella. Both of you stop ignoring me. Fine we are staying home tonight."

"Daddy" "Edward" Me and Kasey both shouted at the same time.

"Kasey we are going to wait downstairs, so you can get dressed." She nodded, as we left the room.

"Edward you are being ridiculous. She's five…" I knew part of him was joking, but the majority was honestly worried about this.

"Exactly, she's five. She shouldn't be worried about clothes to impress boys. It's….ludicrous." I wrapped my arms around his neck when we got to the bottom of the stairs.

"She's a five year old _girl, _Edward. It's imbedded in us at birth to worry about clothes. More importantly clothes to impress boys. Trust me the hormones don't kick in for a few years. Then you will have to worry."

"Oh no I won't. Once she hits junior high, she is going to be home schooled. I won't have any boy touch my little girl, you know what, we will enter her into a convent. That sounds perfect, no urges, no hormones, no _boys, _to…." His ranting was annoying me, so I kissed him to shut him up. As we pulled away, breathless, I reminded him,

"She is a girl, Edward, there are going to be boys, and dates, and kissing, but you will just have to learn to deal, like my father, and your father, and every other father had to do for years now." He was about to speak but was cut off by Kasey prancing down the stairs, in her new white dress. I saw Edward smile at his daughter, and knew that the argument was over; she had him wrapped around her finger. For now it was cute, but he would have to gain some control for the future.

"Sweetie, you look adorable." He told her. She blushed, my blush, and whispered her thank you. Soon we were on our way. The Cullen house was amazing as usual; the long driveway was decorated with lights. The outside of the house still held the Christmas decorations, but there were a few Happy New Year signs up also. Once we stepped inside I was pulled into a gigantic huge, belonging to one person.

"Bellie!" he screamed into my ear, and I could tell he had a little too much to drink already.

"Em, please put me down." I managed to squeak out. He loosened his grip but didn't release me.

"Sorry kid, I just missed you that's all." I looked up at my brother for all intents and purposes, with my eyes glistening. I had forgotten how close Emmett and I had been in the years Edward was gone; and felt bad that I hadn't attempted to spend more time with him and Rose.

"I missed you too, Em." He smiled his big goofy smile and leant down to whisper in my ear.

"I'm really happy for you Bella. And so proud of you…" He stopped and looked around, it was then I noticed we were alone. "You did a wonderful job with Kasey, and I never got to thank you for letting me be a part of her life, even if Edward wasn't." I wasn't sure where this was coming from I am sure that the alcohol helped, but I wasn't going to let him stop. "I mean I have a kid coming, and at first I was so nervous, but then I remember watching Kasey grow up, and I honestly can't wait. So thank you."

I wrapped my arms around him as far as they would go and mumbled into his chest. "No Emmett, thank you. Without you I would have been so lost, and things would have been so different. I am glad Kasey had you as a male influence; you did just an amazing job as me, if not more in raising her. As for your baby coming, it would have been the same feeling without Kasey, its natural."

"Well you are welcome. I would do anything for you."

"Ditto" I told him, while smiling up at him. With one last squeeze he led me into the living room. We walked over to the bar, and got a drink before walking over to the table. I said hello to Esme and Carlisle as they walked by, greeting guests. Alice and Jasper were sitting with Rose and Edward, when we walked up to them. I saw Kasey at the food table with a little boy around her age. I decided against telling Edward. Kasey saw me and waved, then walked downstairs with the little boy. I settled myself in Edward's lap.

"How are you feeling Rose?" Edward asked.

"I feel fine; I just wish I could drink with you guys. But it's totally worth it." She told us.

"Yeah, now it's worth it; just wait until you have a little baby screaming his head off, you'll be drinking like a fish." Jasper said, jokingly.

"Oh yeah, remember when Kasey was stuck on her Emmett stage? She had a scream for him and everything." Alice reminded us; we all laughed, but I felt Edward tense a little under me. It was still weird for him when someone brought up Kasey's childhood.

"Oh, I forgot about the scream. It was different than her others, it was much higher, like it was killing her not to be with him." Rose said with a laugh.

I remembered this clearly of course. It was when she was about 10 months, and Emmett wasn't around as often as when she was first born. Oh man, could she tell. It was like she just _knew _that he would be gone for a while. It was scary.

"What other stages did she go through?" Edward asked no one in particular. Alice was the one to answer.

"Well after the Emmett stage there was the Beanie Baby stage, Dr. Seuss stage, my personal favorite: the be-exactly-like-Alice stage, the baseball stage, thanks so Emmett she wore nothing but jerseys and baseball caps for about 5 months, and now there is the Beauty and the Beast stage. I think that was it, she just could never stay focused on one thing for too long. Everything was fascinating to her, ya know?"

Emmett then continued. "It was like, this little girl just knew that there were so many things to try and see in life, and she wanted to start from an early stage. The baseball stage was the longest, like Alice said she could never stay interested too long. But with each new thing, you could see her get curious, and then start to understand it, and then soon she was teaching you about it."

"Like what?" Edward asked in a curious voice, but I heard the underlying tone of longing, and sadness that was there too. Emmett pursued his lips in thought, and then a small smirk rested on his lips.

"Alright, with the beanie babies; she got her first one when she turned two; I got her Zeus the moose. After that, she wanted them all. So Bella would gradually start collecting them, but she used them to help Kasey with her animal sounds. You know, snake says "sssssss", or a cow says "moo", all of that shit, and it helped. Kasey knew more animal sounds then she did words. So Bella took it one step further, she got a huge map with oceans and forests, and would place each animal where they lived. The fish in the ocean, the cow on the farm, and soon Kasey was telling you every animal, where they lived, what sound they made, and which ones you could have has pets." Emmett stopped explaining when Jasper joined in.

"I was amazed by her. It was the first time I was going to meet Kasey. Yeah, she was two, but family is important. Alice loved her niece; I was not going to begrudge her the fact that she wanted me to meet her even though she would not understand. So I walk in the house, and Kasey is sitting on the floor surrounded by stuffed animals; talking to them like she was their leader. Bella walked her over to me, she just stared for a few minutes, didn't say anything, then when Bella let her down, she grabbed my hand and pulled me to the spot she was in before. She picked up the lion, said "rawr", then said "teeth too big." I started cracking up."

"Teeth too big? That is the best excuse you could come up with as to why she couldn't have a lion?" Edward asked with a smile.

"Hey, try going to a zoo and have to explain to your two year old why the _kitty _wasn't allowed out of the cage. It was hard, I stuttered a bit and told her that his teeth were too big and it wouldn't be able to eat." I giggled at the memory. Edward had relaxed a lot while the stories were being told, and I was glad. I didn't want to make him feel bad.

Soon after our trip down memory lane Carlisle introduced to some of his colleagues. Once the hellos were said, everyone was in their own little worlds, so I took the moment to talk to Edward.

"You okay?" I whispered in his ear. I felt him sigh and nuzzle his face into my neck and then kiss it.

"More than okay. I thought it would be hard to hear stories and her childhood, but it surprisingly had the opposite effect. I am relieved that I have a glimpse into a part of her I never saw, the part I missed. Yes, it hurts knowing I missed it, but I can't dwell on that anymore because I have her and you now." I looked at and saw tears gathering in his eyes. I kissed him slowly and softly and with all of the love I could muster.

"Happy Almost New Year, everybody." I heard my dad yell, interrupting the kiss. It was good to see him happy again. He was smiling an actual smile, one I hadn't seen in years.

"Hey dad, Sue. How are you?" I asked them.

"We're great Bella, how are you all doing?"

"We're good. Kasey loves the new house and her room. She wouldn't leave the first day, she just stayed in her room watching Beauty and the Beast." Everyone laughed. A little while later, around 10, Jake and Leah showed up.

"So Bells, where is the little one?" Jake asked me.

"Oh, Esme and Carlisle hired a babysitter, she's downstairs with her and the rest of the kids."

"You know, Kasey is getting older. Any thoughts as to making her a big sister?" I blushed at his question, along with the chuckles everyone gave.

"We've thought about it, but are waiting until we are married." Edward answered for me.

"Well I hope you don't mind her having a cousin, sooner rather than later." Jake said while laying a hand on Leah's slightly, swollen, tummy. I gasped.

"LEAH! Are you…?" Alice screeched.

"Pregnant? Yeah we are. We just found out, I am a month and a half along. We wanted to wait to tell everyone together, and this proved to be the perfect opportunity." We all said our congratulations to them. I was so happy for Jake, he had wanted children for a while now, but they were waiting for the right time. I was right, everything was coming together. Once the trial was over and done with, there would be nothing to worry about. Everyone was happy, healthy, and ready to move onto the next chapter of our lived, together. I couldn't wait.

**WARNING! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE MATURE SCENES, SKIP. **

Around 11 o'clock, Kasey fell asleep and we put her in the guest bedroom upstairs. As we were heading down the hall, I pulled Edward into his room, locking the door behind us. It was time for his present. He looked at me with confused eyes that soon turned to lust as he watched me walk towards him. I pushed him until he hit the bed.

"Bella, we can't, not here." I ignored him. The music downstairs was enough to cover the noises that we were going to make. Everyone was so drunk that we wouldn't even be missed.

"Shh, don't talk." I moved away from the bed, and started unzipping my dress. Edward was leaning on his forearms, watching with wide eyes. I slowly unzipped and let the dress fall to the floor, revealing the lingerie I had sitting in the closet since Christmas. I enjoyed watching his eyes get wider, and his mouth form into an 'o'.

"Shit" was all I heard from him as I walked over to his stereo and put on the c.d. I made for this occasion. Cream by Prince started to play and I started moving. Sure I wasn't the most graceful person, but I made sure that this was perfect for Edward, and the alcohol was definitely helping. I was moving along with the music; swaying my hips and licking my lips, earning many groans from Edward. Once the next song started playing, the clothes started to come off, well the barely there clothes I had on. I made eye contact with Edward as I played with the straps of my bra. He got up and undid his pants, and then lay back down on the bed, resting against the headboard. I let the bra fall to the floor, then walked to the bed, crawling up it until I straddled his waist.

"Fuck, Bella" he muttered as I leaned in and kissed my way up his chest to his neck where I kissed, licked, sucked and bite.

"Mmmm" I moaned. His hands started kneading my breasts, roughly pulling at them as I continued my assault on his neck. He dropped his head to my shoulder, trying to catch his breath.

"Bella, you are_ really_ trying to kill me." He muttered out, I smiled into his skin.

"Do you like your surprise?" I felt him pant into my skin, his warm breath causing goose bumps all over my body. I felt him nod, and then felt as his tongue snaked out and licked the beads of sweat that were forming on my body.

He picked up his head and dropped his hands, and then kissed me hard. It was a passionate kiss the kind that goes straight from your lips to in between your legs. He didn't even ask permission as he rammed his tongue into my mouth, I was losing control fast. I felt him hard against my thigh, and knew that we both needed a release, like ten minutes ago. He kissed me until we had to breathe, but his lips just moved down to my chest. His lips wrapped around my nipple, his hand caressing the other one, leaving my breathless and wetter than ever.

"Edward, take them off." I told him, while playing with the elastic of his boxers. He quickly flipped us over so I was under him and in what seemed like the same motion, his underwear were off.

"Fuck me." I whispered to him. I have never seen his eyes so black with lust before.

"Oh my Bella, I will fuck you, but not yet." He told me. I groaned. What the fuck was he playing at? If he wanted to play games, then so be it. I rolled us over again, so I was on top, in between his legs. I leaned down and licked my way up his leg, stopping just before I got to the place I knew he wanted me. I grabbed his balls in my hand and played with them, all while kissing his legs.

"Damn it Bella. Stop fucking with me." His words sent another rush through me. I took his cries to heart and shoved him into my mouth. It took me a few minutes to get into the groove of things because it had been so long since I have done this. I guess I was taking too long because Edward's hands were soon in my hair, moving me up and down his length.

"Nggh…so good." He kept muttering as I sucked him. I felt his hands tighten in my hair, and he let out a throaty moan when I deep throated him. I knew he was close. The minute I scraped my teeth down him, I was swallowing everything he released. As soon as he was done, I released him with a pop, and let him come back down from his high. I watched his chest rise and fall with his deep breathing, and his fingers clench and unclench the sheet under him.

"Shit, that was fucking amazing" He whispered. As soon as he gained control he flipped me and kissed me again. I felt his fingers on the top of my underwear, and felt as he moved them down my legs, all without breaking the kiss.

"Bella, you have no idea what you do to me." At this point I felt him hard, again, against me. I giggled, and raised an eyebrow.

"I think I do." I told him while pointing to his dick. He growled and shoved two fingers into me, without warning.

"EDWARD!" I screamed. He grinned mischievously at me as he moved down my body.

"I think it's time I repaid the favor." With that suck he dove in and liking me like I was his water on a hot, summer day.

"Shit." I made the mistake of looking down as he worked me. That sight was enough to make me cum, and I did. He swallowed everything and kept licking to prolong the orgasm. Once I settled down, he kissed me. I moaned when I tasted myself on his tongue.

"Fuck me" I said again. He pushed into me hard, filling me.

"Ugh, God" I screamed. Edward growled. After more hard thrusts, I had a second, amazing orgasm. But Edward wasn't done. He slipped out of me and bit my neck, sucking hard.

"Get on your hands and knees, love." He told me. I did what he asked without question and waited for Edward. I looked behind to see what was taking so long, he caught my eye and grinned, and thrusted into me again.

"Oh shit." I moaned. "Fuck, so _good_." I mumbled while moving along with him.

"Bel…so tight…good. Fucking amazing!" he kept moaning.

"Harder, ugh hard…yes!" I had to grab onto the headboard to brace myself from the force of his thrusts. He was animalistic, primal; he was thrusting into me, letting his instincts take over. The force of his thrusts was moving the bed, and I had trouble holding onto the headboard because of the sweat that was pouring out of me. I listened to the sounds of my moan, his grunts, the sound of our skin slapping together.

I felt my release coming; he must have to, because I felt one of his hands leave my hip and move down the front of my stomach; resting on my bundle of nerves. That was enough to take me over the edge.

"EDWARD" I screamed as another orgasm swept through me. Three, four more thrusts and Edward was releasing into me, screaming out my name in pleasure. He collapsed on my back, trying to regain his breathing.

After a few minutes he slipped out of me and we both collapsed on the bed. I rolled over and placed my head on his chest, tangling our legs together.

"God, you are amazing." Edward whispered to me.

I heard the commotion downstairs; more specifically I heard Emmett scream '10', meaning the countdown was starting. The year was coming to an end and for the first time in a while I welcomed a new year. For the first time I was ready to let go of the past and everything that had happened and move on, with Edward. I haven't had a New Year's when I felt whole in five long years, and I had forgotten how it felt. But laying here with Edward, my body wrapped in his, I would take all the pain again, just to get to this moment.

"ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" I heard a bunch of screams and balloons popping. Edward kissed the top of my head, as I snuggled closer to him.

"Happy New year, love"

"Happy New year, Edward."

____________________________________________________________________________-_____

About an hour later we were still in his bed. We hadn't said anything about the amazing sex we just had or anything else. Finally he broke the silence.

"I'm thinking Edward Jr." I looked up at him confused.

"Edward Jr?" I asked

"Yeah, if it's a boy of course. Our baby." I laughed.

"I wasn't aware I was pregnant." He just rolled his eyes at me, pulling me closer into his side.

"Well not yet, but when you do get pregnant, and it is a boy, I want it to be Edward Jr." He had a little bit of teasing in his voice.

"Oh so we can call him, little Eddie." He scowled at me.

"No son of mine will be called _Eddie." _He said the name with disgust. "Have you thought of any names?"

"Well, I have actually; I just haven't found any that I really like. What about for girls?"

"Hm, no I am pretty sure we will have a boy next." He said with confidence, like he was a psychic or something.

"You can't possibly know that. I had no idea Kasey was a girl until the ultra sound told me. I know some mothers say they can just tell, but honestly I couldn't."

"Well I am hoping and praying for a boy. You know what, I actually don't really care what we have, as long as we have one." I looked up at him again and kissed him softy.

"It will, Edward, it is what both of us wants, there is nothing stopping us. Once we are married and settled, we can start trying." He gave me a sexy smirk, and then pinned me down to the bed.

"Well, practice does make perfect, love." I giggled as he kissed down my neck, but the giggle soon turned to a moan, when I felt him suck really hard on the spot right behind my ear. A shy little knock broke us from our passion-filled bubble. Edward groaned and got up, put on some boxers and went to open the door. I slipped on his t-shirt and started looking for my underwear.

"Edward, where are my underwear?" He stopped and glanced around the room, when he looked up, he laughed. I followed his gaze, and saw my pretty little panties, on the very top of his CD shelf.

"I'll get them later love, but you won't be getting them back." I blushed, and took out a pair of other boxers from his drawer, then went back into the bed. Once we looked presentable, Edward opened the door.

Kasey was standing there, clutching Zeus the moose, looking so tired. Edward gently picked her up and kissed the top of her head.

"Can't sleep, sweetheart?" He asked her as he settled them into the bed. Kasey just shook her head and snuggled in close to me, as Edward got back up to go to the bathroom.

"Mommy, I am tired."

"I know sweetie, what woke you up?" She yawned and rubbed her eyes with her little fists.

"All the noise, then I saw Auntie Alice, and she told me you were in daddy's room, but the door was locked. Why was the door locked, mommy?" I heard Edward chuckle from the other side of the door, and I glared at him, well the door.

"Well, after daddy put you to bed, we wanted to get away from the noise, so we came in here." Edward was now out of the bathroom, still laughing to himself. He got into bed next to Kasey and turned off the light so she could sleep.

"Oh, well can I stay in here with you tonight?" She looked up at me with those big eyes.

"Of course baby. Try to get back to sleep, we'll be here." She just nodded and laid her head on Edward. I look up to see Edward looking at her with the sweetest expression. I couldn't wait to start trying for a bigger family; I wanted him to experience everything from the beginning. Soon her breathing evened out and Edward snuck his arm around the both of us, whispering his love for both of us. I soon fell asleep to the humming of my lullaby and the sounds of Kasey breathing.

Yes, everything was perfect.

_**A/n sooo I am back! I am SOO sorry about the wait! Please review. The next chapter won't be too far away. Next is the trial and Rose's baby shower! Til next time.**_


	25. Gimme Shelter

EPOV

"Kasey Elizabeth, open this door. _Now._" I screamed through the bathroom door.

"No." She yelled back. And I could just picture how she was standing; arms crossed across her chest, her left foot tapping impatiently. It was cute most of the time, but this time? It wasn't so cute.

"Kasey, we have to go. Now unlock this door and finished getting ready." This is the first time I have ever yelled at her and I didn't like it, but she was being ridiculous. This court date had been set for months, she knew what she had to do, and now she was locking herself in the bathroom.

"Edward, Esme is coming with the keys." Bella told me, as she came up behind me and rested her head on my shoulders; calming me instantly.

"Good. That's good." I said jadedly. "I don't understand what happened; she knew what was going on. Fuck, she knows this _has _to happen." I complained.

Bella sighed and kissed my neck, "I honestly don't think she fully understood what the outcome would be. Up until yesterday she just thought she was going to answer some questions, it's not like anyone told her that she would be putting a man in jail."

"Oh I am going to fucking kill Emmett. I growled.

There was a small silence and it was deafening.

"Daddy, you said a bad word." Kasey whispered slowly through the door, making me pinch the bridge of my nose and Bella to giggle.

"Yeah daddy, you owe her a dollar." Bella teased, and I was floored at how calm she was being about this. I just ignored her and though about the past 24 hours.

_The day before: _

"_Uncle Em, Uncle Em" Kasey came running through the back door into the backyard where I was helping Emmett fix the grill for Rose's baby shower. I saw Emmett get up quickly to catch her before she fell. She fell into his arms with a loud 'oof'. _

"_Thanks Aunt Em." She said, almost like she was trying out how it sounded. "You know if you were a girl I could call you Aunt Em, like in The Wizard of Oz." Kasey said seriously. _

_I don't think Emmett like being called 'aunt', something about it making it question his masculinity. I don't know. I just started laughing, which neither of them liked. _

"_Daddddy" Kasey dragged out dramatically, "I'm serious. I think that is what I am going to call you from now on." _

"_Uh, um, Kasey, you know I love you, and I would probably do everything for you, but that is something that just won't be happening. Sorry, sweetheart." Emmett told her._

_She sighed loudly, like she knew she would have never gotten away with it in the first place. _

"_Oh well, it was worth a shot. Anyway, Uncle Em, Auntie Rose and Grandma need your help moving the furniture." _

"_Why didn't they want me to help?" I asked, feigning hurt as I gathered her in my arms. Emmett who was already running towards the house answered, _

"_Because, Eddie, this requires muscle, not brain. And that it something, little brother, that I can help with, not you."_

_I felt Kasey giggle into my chest. "Oh you think that's funny, do you?" I asked her and starting tickling her. _

"_Ah, daddy. Stop, stop!" she managed through her laughs. _

"_Daddy?" Kasey called a little while later. I was pushing her on the swing set that Esme had put up for her and Anthony. _

"_Yeah baby?" _

"_When do we go to trial?" She asked quietly. _

"_Tomorrow." I told her and I didn't escape my notice that she tensed a little bit when I said this. "Are you okay, Kasey?" _

_She just nodded. _

"_You don't have to be scared; it will be over before you can say ""." She cracked a little smile but I could tell it was forced. _

"_What's going to happen to Riles?" My jaw clenched at the mention of his name, and I took a few minutes to think of how to answer her, but before I could, Emmett came back, carrying Anthony._

"_Ed!" Anthony squealed, holding his arms out to me. It took him a while to warm up to me, but in the last few months, he has grown attached to me. I think it is because I am always close to Bella, and absolutely adores her. Just the other day I learned that 'Bell' was his second word, thankfully his first word was 'ma' or else Alice would have been pissed._

_I took him and put him on the baby swing, letting Emmett take over and push Kasey. A few minutes later I heard Kasey ask him the question that she asked me, and I didn't really pay attention until I heard the word jail. _

"…_jail. That's where bad men go when they hurt little girls." _

"_Jail" Kasey mused, like she was committing it to memory. "Like the place with the bars?" _

"_Yup, the place with the bars." _

"_Emmett." I tried to warn him but he just ignored me. _

"_That's why you are going tomorrow. You are going to tell the people that he hurt you…" I kicked him, hard. _

"_Ouch, asshole, what the fuck?" Emmett yelled_

_I expected Kasey to 'ooh' at him and tell him that he owed her a dollar, but she was just sitting there, biting her lip. That meant that she was thinking and that was not good._

"_Kasey" I said, kneeling in front of her, "you don't have to worry about Riley. All you have to do is go to the front of the big room we took you to, with Grandpa Charlie, and answer some questions. What happens to Riley doesn't matter to us." _

"_But daddy, they are going to put him in jail for hurting me, when really he didn't, he helped me." She had tears in her eyes now and I silently cursed whoever blessed her with Bella's heart. _

"_No, baby. He took you from us. If you don't go tomorrow, he could do it again. And not only to you, but to other little kids." _

"_He wouldn't hurt me!" She yelled, running towards the house. I stood up and stalked towards Emmett, who was hiding behind our nephew._

"_Fuck, Emmett. Why did you say that shit? You know her, you know how she thinks, and if she knew that testifying tomorrow would be Riley in jail she wouldn't do it. This may affect how tomorrow goes now." I seethed_

"_I'm sorry. But really, he's going to jail either way so why does it matter?" _

"_Because dickhead, she doesn't know that. Now she thinks that she can control this. You know her Emmett, she is going to think that she can control the outcome; that if she doesn't do this then he doesn't go to jail. It could affect how she answers tomorrow. Fuck, I have to call the D.A. and the therapist." I said the last part mostly to myself. _

"_Shit man, I really am sorry. I honestly wasn't thinking. I mean she seems so much older than five that I think I can talk to her like an adult. I really am sorry." _

_I sighed and nodded, then walked towards the house to make the phone calls. As I got to the door, I heard Emmett and Anthony say "Fuck" in unison. _

Present:

"I'm here, I have the keys!" Esme yelled, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Oh thank god" Bella said, as she moved to let me open the door.

Once I got the door open I was fully prepared to start yelling at her, but seeing her stopped me in my tracks. Kasey was sitting on the bathtub, tracing the scar she got while in the woods that day. It was the only reminder she would have of that day after today was over. She had tears running down her cheeks, and her hair was all messy after not being brushed after her shower.

"Kasey" Bella whispered, running to her and taking our daughter in her arms. I watched as Bella comforted our daughter, and felt myself grow more and more confused. On the one hand I knew that this would be closure for all of us, but could I really make my daughter do this?

I felt Esme put her hand on my shoulder and lead me into the hallway. I leaned against the wall, letting out a huge breath. I didn't even know I was crying until I felt her hands push away some of my tears.

"Edward, she's very strong and very stubborn, like her mother." I chuckled, because that was true, "and right now she is doing exactly what every parent fears."

"And what's that?" I asked.

"She's forming her own right from wrong." My mom told me.

"But why would I fear that?"

"You don't. You fear that soon she will start coming up with solutions to her own problems. That she will start questioning your rules and your perception of right and wrong. While your opinions make sense to you, they won't always make sense to her. Right now you are doing these things to keep her safe, but she doesn't understand that, and she probably never will until she has children of her own. Right now, she is making her own perception of right and wrong, and that is going to be the only one that makes sense to her. You just have to make sure that you listen to her and compromise; you have to make sure that both sides are happy.

"I know that but there is no way to get her out of this. It's set in stone, everyone's hands are tied. I don't want her to have this on her conscious." I told her, hitting my head against the wall behind me.

Esme moved the hair that fell over my eyes and kissed my cheek lightly. "You'll figure it out." With that she left, leaving me no less confused than I was before.

I moved down the hall, and made my way to Kasey's room. Sitting down on her bed, I picked up her stuffed moose, holding it tightly to my chest. How could I make her do this? I knew I should have listened to Bella, she was worried about this from the beginning. How many five year olds could say she got kidnapped, and then put the man in jail? Would it affect her? And to what extent?

No. No, I couldn't protect her before. I wasn't there for five years, I couldn't protect her then and I couldn't when this all started. But I could now.

And I would.

AN: So, sorry this took so long again. College is kicking my…well you know. Anyway I know it's not much but it's what I have right now. Review please.


	26. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Epov

The lawyer had decided that Kasey really didn't have a reason to testify against Riley. He was pleading guilty; he knew that the jury wouldn't find him innocent with the amount of evidence stacked against him. It was an enormous weight off of our shoulders when we were told, because we feared that if Kasey saw Riley, she would become attached again.

Instead of Kasey appearing in court, Bella and I made a video that was to be shown in court. We said all of what we were feeling from the time she was kidnapped up until now. It was emotionally draining, but especially for Bella, because she relived everything from that month. The trial was in January, that was almost a year ago. We were getting stronger every day and Kasey was becoming herself again. We still did family therapy, now once a month. Everyone comes, including Charlie. He has been such a shoulder to lean on for all of us. I think this helped him finally let go of Renee, and as horrible as that sounds, he had to if he was going to move on with his life. He still loves her dearly and always will but he found a way to balance that with the life he lives without her.

My parents have also been very understanding. They take Kasey whenever Bella and I need some time to talk about the separation I caused. Kasey of course has no problem with that because my mother is teaching her how to cook and my father is wrapped around her little finger. He gives her everything she wants without question; he really has no will power against her. It's actually kind of sad.

Of course their relationship is as perfect as ever. They just celebrated their 27th wedding anniversary.

Bella and I married on Valentine's Day liked planned. It was a very, very short ceremony in the morning, in my mother's garden. Kasey was the perfect flower girl with now walking Anthony by her side as the ring bearer. Everything was perfect even the weather. After the ceremony everyone went to their own plans and the three of us stayed inside and watched movies and ate popcorn.

Everything was perfect, there were no more threats out there threatening to separate us. IF there were they couldn't if they tried because everything we went through made us stronger. The entire family's relationship as a whole is stronger.

Rose and Emmett gave birth to a beautiful little girl, named Lily. She just turned 3 months. They are ready for another baby. Rose doesn't want her kids too far apart. They moved to Port Angeles right after the wedding for Emmett's promotion. Even with the distance, my brother and I managed to repair our entire relationship. We went to a therapy session just the two of us once; Bella insisted we had things to work out. He talked about Bella and Kasey a lot, and how hard it was to watch them when he knew I wasn't there. I told him that my leaving and not staying in touch was my own fault and it had nothing to do with him.

Alice and Jasper are as great as ever. Sometimes it's sickening how perfect they are for each other. Anthony is walking and talking, at three years old he had the vocabulary of a truck driver thanks to the many trips they take to Emmett's. It's funny until you are in the supermarket and he's yelling fuck at the top of him lungs, yeah that wasn't so funny.

Alice is not sure if she wants another baby especially after the fire. The past August while Jasper was at work and Alice took Anthony over to Esme's, a fire started in the basement of their home. Jasper drove home in a panic when Alice didn't answer her phone, when he got there Alice's car was there. He ran inside, not knowing my father had picked them up earlier.

He suffered second degree burns along his arms and chest, some of them deep enough to scar. Jasper didn't come around until October, he was afraid it would be too much for us to handle. We reassured him that nothing would be too much for us to handle and that we would be there for him no matter what. I think he was most afraid of what the kids would think, because he felt he was scary looking with his new "body art" as Alice calls it.

Sure we have had our share of problems and fights but in the end we are still a family, and we love each other no matter what.

It was now Christmas time again and everyone was coming over for our first Christmas at our house. We did the traditional Christmas Eve at my parents. On Christmas morning we all opened little gifts at our own houses, and saved the big presents for when we were all together that night.

"Baby, I need those potatoes." Bella's voice rang to my ears. Shaking out of my thoughts I looked down at the 30 potatoes I must have been peeling while remembering the last year.

"Baby are you okay?" She asked again, in a more concerned tone. I turned around and walked over to her, kissing her softly. A kiss that we have shared many times but always felt like it was the first time.

"Sorry love, just thinking." I told her, with I am sure a glint in my eye.

And of course Bella caught on. Biting her lip, she looked up at my shyly, "Oh yeah? About what?"

"Well…" But a huge crash interrupted us. We both sprinted into the living room where Emmett and Kasey were holding on the Christmas tree for dear life, so it wouldn't fall all the way over.

"What happened?" I asked, walking over to help them.

"Well Daddy, Uncle Em was teaching me how to guess what my presents were. And when I shook the big one, I thought I knew what it was, and I jumped up! Because I was soo excited. And then the tree fell and Uncle Em grabbed it before it fell on me. Then it fell against the wall and the pictures fell." She told me, taking a deep breath after.

"Ohh okay then." I told her, still slightly confused. When the tree was back in place and Kasey had moved onto whatever held her interest now, Bella and I made our way back to the kitchen.

"So do I get a hint about my present?" I asked, walking behind Bella and pressing her into the counter, kissing up her neck. I have been trying everything to find out for the past four weeks, but she has been really tight lipped about it.

I felt her shudder and take a deep breath.

"Seducing me won't work. You can wait a few more hours."

The next few hours dragged on, dinner passed and we all settled down in our pajamas and hot chocolate, watching the kids open their gifts.

Kasey jumped up and down screaming "I KNEW IT" when she opened the Wii, giving Emmett a high five. Together they were really going to be trouble.

When the kids were in Bella and my room watching a movie it was finally our turn to open presents. Emmett had the video camera set up, which was weird to me because we usually just tapped the kids.

Jasper and Alice went first. Alice got Jasper "World War II in HD", the series on DVD, his eyes lit up like our Christmas tree. Jasper got Alice and the girl's trips to a spa in Seattle for a weekend. He felt Alice needed some time herself, to take care of herself because of all of the she spent taking care of him.

Emmett got Rose a 1967 Chevy Impala to completely rebuild from the bottom up, I thought she was going to attack him right there on our couch. When Emmett opened Rose's gift, I felt Bella stiffen beside me. Confused I looked at her, missing Emmett pull out a little teddy bear that said "#1 Dad" and a covered pregnancy test attached to its belt. It was positive.

While they celebrated I asked Bella what her problem was. Reminding her that this was a good thing. Slowly she pulled a box from behind her back. Now really confused, I took it from her. Inside was baby converse, they were blue. Finally recognition snapped in my brain and I gasped, loudly.

"Bella, are you…I mean are we…is this…What?" I managed to get that out.

"I just found out, we are two months pregnant. I think it's a boy, I mean I'm not sure but I think so…" Bella tried to keep talking but I cut her off with my lips. Trying to convey how happy I was. It wasn't until Charlie cleared his throat that I remembered we had company.

Everyone came up to us congratulating us, and we did the same for Em and Rose. The two girls laughed through their tears and hugged, talking about the possibility of having babies at the same time.

Emmett came over and clapped me on the shoulder.

"Congrats man."

"yeah you too."

"Looks like we'll be dads again. This time you can see it from the beginning." There was no malice in his voice just matter of fact.

"I have to tell you man, seeing your face was priceless. Bella wasn't sure how you would react, I mean she knew you would be happy but she wasn't sure if you would want the whole family here when you found out. I convinced her though, that you wouldn't care."

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew", he scoffed, "If Bells was going to tell anyone it was going to be me. I'm special like that."

I smiled because that was true.

"I wish I could relive it over and over, you know? Have that feeling of warmth and love and happiness all of the time. Because it was great man, it makes me want like 5 more kids." I told him, only half kidding. I wanted at least 10. (Just kidding, well not if Bella agreed.)

"Well it's a good thing you have a fantastic brother who happens to think ahead. What do you think that was for?" He asked pointing to the camera.

Shocked I gave him a man bump, oh who am I kidding we totally hugged that shit out.

"Thanks man. That means a lot."

"I'm glad because that's your present."

I looked at Bella who was talking to Esme and Alice, absently rubbing her tummy like it was the most natural thing in the world. Just then Kasey came bouncing down the stairs, announcing it was time for more cake and that Anthony was asleep. She jumped into Bella's arms and kissed her on the cheek before burying her face in her neck.

Emmett was right, _this _was my present and it was the best gift anyone has ever given me.

**A/N: hi everyone, I know this is really short and doesn't really end everything, and I'm sorry. But this isn't really my story; my 15 year old cousin was writing it and using my name to post because she wasn't allowed to be on the computer a lot so she wrote while at my house. Anyway she was in a car accident about 10 month ago, and things are sort of up in the air with her recovery so she won't be on fanfiction in a while. She asked me to write a short epilogue just so the people who have read the story and all who have reviewed and favorite-d have some sort of ending. She's upset that she wont be able to finish it herself.**

**So this is me trying to end a story that I didn't even write, and I am really sorry if it's not what everyone wants or expects but her health comes first. So she thanks everyone and hopes that she can be back soon. **

**Oh and I am sorry for that last line, it was really corny lol!**

**Thanks. **


	27. help

Hello All

Sorry about this again. But I need help! I'm looking for a story. I don't know specifics I only remember basics.

Bella talks to Alice online and meets Edward who has a son. Edward reads Bella's convo with Alice and gets mad, thinking she was bad mouthing his son. They break up and Edward moves to be closer to his son. Emmett stays and helps out Bella who is pregnant. In the end Bella goes to E's son birthday party.

Its been bothering me for daysssssssssssss! Please help!


End file.
